El principe de los piratas
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Sasuke es el nieto del gran barba roja, el pirata mas temido en los siete maresUn dia sus hombres raptan al principe Naruto, el hijo del rey de uno de los mas poderosos paises que viajaba para reunise con su prometido sasuxnaru fin
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El príncipe de los piratas**

**Prologo**

El afamado barco pirata conocido como el "Halcón rojo", se movía violentamente, azotado por las olas de ese tormentoso mar, que hacían crujir la madera haciendo creer a sus tripulantes que en cualquier momento el barco se partiría, el cielo estaba cubierto por gruesas nubes negras que no permitían ver la luna, el lugar estaba en penumbras, únicamente iluminado por los relámpagos y truenos que rompían la oscuridad, las gotas de lluvia que caían con frenesí, golpeaban a los tripulantes como si de torpedos se trataran, el fuerte viento que soplaba en esos momentos rasgaba las velas, asiendo difícil y casi imposible el navegar, parecía como si el mismo Poseidón expresara su furia, pero tras varias angustiantes horas de enorme tensión, el mar regresó a la tranquilidad

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Quiero el informe de los daños –dijo un hombre pelirrojo tenia una enorme barba, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche y el otro era de un tono verde, sus ropas eran de color rojo mientras que sus botas y guantes de cuero eran negros.

-Como diga capitán –le respondió uno de los piratas.

-Esta tormenta si que fue de las peores –habló una voz femenina, era una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra, ojos del color de la sangre, estaba vestida con un traje totalmente negro, al igual que sus guantes y botas.

-Demasiado diría yo –le respondió el pelirrojo.

Tras una hora el pirata regresó con el informe de los daños, no eran muy graves, salvo por las velas que se habían llevado la peor parte y por algunos cañones que se habían perdido en el mar, el barco estaba en perfecto estado.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la isla? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-A unas cuantas leguas –le respondió la mujer.

-Bien entonces…

-¡Barco a la vista! –grito el vigía interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

-¡Tripas del diablo! –gruño este -¡Todos a sus puestos!

Los piratas comenzaron a movilizarse: Si en ese momento los atacaban, no sobrevivirían.

El barco que había divisado el vigía parecía un barco fantasma, puesto que ningún alma se podía ver abordo.

-Esto no me gusta –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Padre, ¿No crees que sería bueno investigar? –le pregunto la mujer.

-Es una buena idea.

-Bien –dijo –Eh, ustedes, prepárense para el abordaje –le dijo a unos cuantos piratas.

Los barcos fueron enganchados y la joven, junto con un grupo de piratas, abordo el barco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uno de los piratas, un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos café, bajo a los camarotes, para investigar, entro a uno de ellos.

-¡No te acerques! –dijo una voz femenina para luego atacarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Rosa negra –llamo uno de los piratas a la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede, Dragnar? –le pregunto la joven.

-Este barco solo tiene cadáveres… -le dijo e iba agregar algo más pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo.

-¡¿Pero que demonios fue eso?! –exclamó la joven para luego ir en dirección donde se había escuchado el disparo.

-¡¿Pero que demonios hiciste Eric?! –exclamó la rubia, al ver al hombre con pistola en mano y a sus pies el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer.

-Ella me atacó primero –se justifico el aludido.

-Eres un idiota –lo reprendió mientras revisaba a la mujer.

Mientras la revisaba, ambos escucharon, en alguna parte del camarote, el llanto de un bebé, la mujer buscó por el camarote hasta encontrar a un pequeño de cabello negro quien lloraba a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.

-Eres un idiota Eric –repitió nuevamente la pelinegra con el bebe en brazos –Esa mujer, lo único que quería era proteger a su hijo.

El hombre se acercó a su compañera, con pistola en mano y le apunto en la cabeza al pequeño.

-Entonces lo enviaremos con su madre… -dijo paro no pudo hacerlo, ya que la mujer lo desarmó de una sola y certera patada.

-No se te ocurra tocar a este niño –le dijo con furia contenida.

-¿Acaso Rosa Negra a descubierto su lado maternal? –le pregunto con burla.

-No molestes –gruño mientras caminaba a la salida –Regresemos al barco.

-Lo que diga… "capitán"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mujer entró al camarote que pertenecía al pelirrojo, mejor conocido como el temible Barba Roja, el pirata más peligroso y cruel que haya cruzado los siete mares.

-¿Y que encontraron? –pregunto sin mirarla.

-Solo cadáveres…. –le respondió –Ese barco fue atacado antes de que llegáramos, pero no creo que fueran piratas –el pequeño en los brazos de la mujer comenzó a hacer ruiditos llamando la atención del pelirrojo quien por fin se dignó a mirar a su hija y por supuesto, al pequeño.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –le preguntó intrigado.

-Es el único tesoro que no se llevaron –dijo revelando al bebé, que en esos momentos dormía apaciblemente.

-Un bebé –dijo sonriendo para luego tomarlo en brazos.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que la mujer habló.

-He decidido quedarme con él –le dijo con seguridad.

-¿Estas segura de eso Roxiel?

-Lo estoy padre.

-¿Estas consiente que ya no podrás seguir con la vida de pirata?

-Por el momento si

-¿Por qué quieres esto?

-Porque este niño será tu heredero…

-Yo ya tengo **una** heredera –le dijo –Y esa eres tú –le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Te lo agradezco padre –le dijo sonriendo –Pero, estoy consiente de que tu necesitas a un heredero varón… -aseguró –Y este niño será perfecto –le dijo mientras tomaba al bebe nuevamente en sus brazos.

-Si eso es lo que deseas –la joven afirmó con la cabeza –Entonces así será –la joven sonrió.

-¡Gracias padre! –exclamó la chica abrazando al hombre, cuidando de no lastimar a "su hijo".

-¿Y como le llamarás?

La mujer se mantuvo callada unos segundos para luego mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo.

-Sasuke

-¿Sasuke? –repitió –Es un nombre poco común.

-El no es como los demás –dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole al bebé –Ya que el logro conquistar el corazón de Rosa Negra.

Barba roja sonrió ante esto, estaba seguro que su nuevo "nieto" estaba destinado a algo importante.

-Supongo que debo comenzar a hacerme a la idea de que ahora soy abuelo –dijo entre risitas –Creo que ya estoy viejo.

-No digas eso padre, aun eres muy joven –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a la isla –dijo el pirata –Ya que quiero presumir a mi nieto –dijo entusiasmado.

La mujer sonrió feliz al ver que su padre aceptaba al bebé tan rápido, miró al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, estaba segura que se convertiría en el mejor de los piratas, incluso mejor que ella o el mismo Barba roja, se despidió de su padre para dirigirse a su camarote, debía preparar una cama para el bebé, su hijo, el nieto de Barba roja conocido como el rey de los piratas.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Infancia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 1.- Infancia**

Un pequeño de nueve años se encontraba en las cercanías de un rió, tenia el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, su respiración era un tanto agitada, sus pequeñas manos sostenían una espada delgada, un florete, tenia el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello negro que se encofraba frente a el, también con un florete en mano, la ojirroja sonrió y atacó nuevamente, desarmando de un solo golpe al niño y haciéndolo caer, pero este nuevamente se puso de pie y tomo su arma.

-No…. me… rendiré… madre… -le dijo el niño con voz cansada, Rosa Negra sonrió nuevamente.

-Me alegra escucharlo –anunció al tiempo que enfundaba nuevamente su florete –Es todo por hoy –dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

-¡No! –le gritó –Me…. rehusó a… ¡perder!

-Y no has perdido –la mujer le miró sobre su hombro para luego acercarse a el –Dime, ¿Te sientes humillado porque soy una mujer? –le preguntó poniéndose a su altura.

-¡Claro que no! –gritó inmediatamente.

-Bien porque no debes –le aseguró acariciándole la cabeza –Eres fuerte y no tienes porque sentirte humillado por perder una batalla…

-Soy el heredero del gran Barba Roja –le recordó con frustración –¡¿Pero como puedo ser digno si ni siquiera puedo derrotar a mi propia madre?!

-Es verdad –dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en la barbilla –Pero recuerda que tu madre es la gran Rosa Negra –concluyó soltando una risa malvada

Sasuke suspiró, odiaba que su madre tratara de justificar su debilidad con una excusa tonta, el sabía que su madre era fuerte, demasiado para ser una mujer, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que el siempre era quien perdía, no podía permitir tal cosa, él era el heredero del pirata Barba Roja, eso le habían repetido hasta el cansancio y lo había aceptado, pues quería demostrarle a todos que el podía llegar a ser mejor que su abuelo, mas fuerte y superior a cualquier otro pirata, pero la razón mas importante era porque deseaba que su madre estuviese orgullosa de él.

-Regresemos –le dijo la mujer.

-No, aun quiero continuar…

-Sasu, me alegra saber que le des tanta importancia a tus entrenamientos pero no debes exagerar.

-Quiero seguir…

-Que niño –suspiró la mujer -¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenia tu edad –le comentó -Mira, no es necesario que te esfuerces hasta casi desfallecer, ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te dije cuando te enseñe a nadar? –Sasuke asintió.

-Dijiste que primero tenía que aprender a mantenerme a flote y luego lo demás.

-Y ahora eres mejor nadador que yo –le aseguró sonriendo dándole una palmadita en la espalda –Así que relájate, recuerda que no por madrugar amanece mas temprano.

El pequeño tan solo asintió, sabía que su madre tenía razón.

-Anda, es hora de ir a comer seguramente el viejo Pata de palo habrá cocinado algo comestible esta vez.

-No entiendo porque no cocinan esas mujeres que lo único que hacen es llevar a los hombres a la cama –la mujer comenzó a reír por el comentario "inocente" de su hijo.

-Tú lo haz dicho, solo para eso sirven.

-¿Para eso son las mujeres? –le preguntó mirando a su madre -¿Para ser usadas?

-Solo las que creen que no existe otra cosa mas que esa –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero tú no lo crees verdad, madre?

-No, mi autoestima no esta tan bajo como para eso.

-¿Y que hay de los hombres? –la mayor miró a su hijo sin comprender la pregunta -Es que hace unos días vi a un hombre haciéndole a otro lo que le hacen a esas mujeres.

-Ya –a la mujer el comentario le resulto de lo mas normal, después de todo los piratas carecían de cualquier pudor o vergüenza, llegando incluso a tener relaciones frente a otros, así que no era de sorprender que el niño hubiese sido testigo de algo como eso.

-Pues algunos hombres prefieren la compañía de otros hombres al igual que hay mujeres que prefieren su mismo sexo, pero no es malo, solo… diferente –le explicó.

-Pero los hombres no pueden tener hijos a diferencia de las mujeres.

-En eso te equivocas, hay hombres que si pueden.

-¿Entonces para que existen las mujeres si los hombres pueden tener bebés?

-Es cuestión de gustos.

-Ah, ¿y a ti que te gusta? –Si las anteriores preguntas no la habían hecho sonrojar está si lo hizo.

-Eh, pues me da igual, mientras pueda "jugar" un rato con alguien

-Ah –aquella respuesta no había satisfecho del todo la curiosidad del más joven pero aun así no quiso indagar más.

-Bueno vamos a comer, que ese viejo es capaz de venir a buscarnos y ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

-Si –respondió el niño sabiendo que ese viejo loco sería capaz de cualquier cosa para que comieran sus "delicias" culinarias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un hombre anciano con una pierna de palo se encontraba sirviendo a madre e hijo una especie de guiso que tenia un aspecto muy extraño.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sasuke con una mueca de asco mientras "picaba" el guiso como esperando a que este se moviera o algo por el estilo.

-Es una receta secreta –respondió el hombre sonriendo –Pero no esperen a que se las de, esa receta irá conmigo a la tumba.

-Gracias al cielo –dijo el pequeño aliviado, lo que ocasionó que el anciano hiciera una mueca graciosa y su madre soltara una carcajada.

-Vaya niño –dijo indignado el anciano –Con razón dicen que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol.

-¿A que viene eso Pata de palo? –preguntó la mujer dejando de reír y levantando una ceja intrigada.

-A que actúa igual a ti cuando eras niña –respondió el hombre en tono molesto.

-¿Y que esperabas, viejo? –le dijo molesta –Es mi hijo –el anciano sonrió.

-Oye, viejo –lo llamó el niño.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –habló el anciano.

-¿Cuándo regresa mi abuelo?

-En la próxima luna llena.

-Pero es una lástima que no estemos aquí para cuando regrese –habló Rosa Negra.

-¿Por qué no, madre? –preguntó el niño frunciendo el ceño.

-Que niño, ¿No estabas terco con que querías salir de esta isla y aprender a navegar?

-¿Eso significa que si? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Así es –le respondió la mujer que jugaba con su comida.

El niño sonrió feliz, por fin tendría la oportunidad de salir de esa isla y demostrar su valor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke tenía un tic en el ojo, hacia algunos meses que habían salido a la mar, esperando hacer algunos atracos, luchar contra personas fuertes o buscar algún tesoro, pero en vez de eso se encontraban en un puerto y vestido con ropas que, a su parecer, eran ridículas.

-Madre, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó molesto –Pensé que asaltaríamos barcos, buscaríamos tesoros o mínimo, lucharíamos contra algún galeón español.

-No comas ansias Sasu –le dijo su madre, quien usaba un largo vestido victoriano, su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado típico de la época.

Sasuke bufó molesto, el estaba vestido como si de un noble inglés se tratara, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja.

-Madre, ¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos de esta manera tan ridícula? –preguntó molesto entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Acaso quieres que al desembarcar nos aprendan por ser piratas? –le preguntó –No se tú, pero a mi no me apetece pasármela en una sucia prisión, aunque debo admitir que la comida de ese lugar en mejor que la que hace Pata de palo –agregó en forma burlona.

El niño bufó nuevamente, ignorando el comentario de su madre.

-Tranquilo Sasuke –habló Kakashi, un de los mejores hombres que Rosa Negra tenía en su tripulación –Créeme, a veces hay mas diversión en tierra que en alta mar.

El niño se cruzó de brazos haciendo berrinche, lo que le causó gracia a su madre, pues le parecía adorable la actitud de su niño.

-Bien, es mejor que nos vayamos ya –habló la mujer mientras subía al bote con su hijo –Kakashi quedas a cargo –dijo –Y por favor no hagas ninguna cosa extraña que hace poco que reparamos el barco.

-No te preocupes no lo haré –le aseguró en un tono poco creíble.

Rosa Negra suspiró mientras el bote bajaba hasta tocar el mar, preocupada de lo que le pudiera suceder a su preciado barco mientras no se encontrara, pero no podía hacer nada, debía ir a tierra por unos asuntos importantes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en tierra, un elegante carruaje pasaba por las calles de ese hermoso puerto, en ella iba un pequeño rubio como de unos siete años, acompañado de una mujer de la aristocracia, pelirroja, junto con dos hombres de igual rango, uno de ellos muy parecido al pequeño.

-Naruto, no te asomes por la ventana –le dijo la mujer que tenía un abanico en las manos, con el que se echaba aire.

-Pero madre, el paisaje en muy bonito –dijo el pequeño rubio.

-Príncipe, haga caso a su madre –le pidió el hombre.

-No veo que tiene de malo Catherine –habló el hombre rubio.

-Minato –lo llamó molesta la mujer –Nuestro hijo es un príncipe, como tal no debe hacer esa clase de cosas ni tratar de mezclarse con gentuza.

El niño se sentó nuevamente y suspiró tristemente, odiaba ser un noble y no poder hacer lo que niños de su edad hacían, miró a su padre quien le sonrió dándole ánimos, el niño correspondió el gesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Madre –la llamó el azabache mientras se jalaba el cuello molesto.

-Sasuke deja de hacer eso –lo regañó la mujer mientras se agachaba para acomodarle el traje -¿Qué sucede?

-¿A que demonios hemos venido?

-Pues venimos a un baile, a que mas –le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿U-Un Baile? –le preguntó con el tic en su ojo.

-Si –dijo como si nada –Anda se que te divertirás y quien sabe, tal vez y encuentres alguna linda chica o chico con el cual "jugar" un rato –dijo en tono burlón.

-Madre… eres una pervertida –la reprendió con los ojos entrecerrados y un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Tu crees? –le preguntó en tono inocente –Bueno, hay que ir antes de que lleguemos tarde –agregó dejando el tema por terminado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba en un rincón del palacio mirando como los invitados bailaban entre si, divirtiéndose, el pequeño suspiró y salio a una de las terrazas para tomar un poco de aire.

-Parece que no soy el único que cree que esto es aburrido –habló el azabache quien ya se encontraba ahí.

-Yo… lo siento, no sabía que…

-Tranquilo –dijo azabache acercándose a un sonrojado rubio –Soy Sasuke, ¿Y tú?

-Soy Naruto ttebayo

-¿Naruto? –repitió –Interesante nombre, y dime, ¿tu madre también te arrastró a este ridículo baile?

-Algo parecido –el rubio tenía la mirada baja y estaba sonrojado, el pelinegro era sumamente apuesto.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-Siete, ¿Y tú?

-Nueve –dijo como si nada

-¿De donde eres? –le preguntó sonriéndole –Nunca te ha-había visto por a-aquí ttebayo.

-No soy de aquí, mi madre me trajo con engaños –respondió molesto con una gran vena en la cabeza al recordar lo sucedido meses atrás.

-¿Eh? –el rubio estaba confundido por la respuesta que el azabache le había dado.

-No me hagas caso –le dijo para luego mirarlo a los ojos –Dime, ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? –El más pequeño asintió débilmente.

Sasuke lo tomo por la cintura para bailar al ritmo de la dulce melodía, sin percatarse que eran observados por la ojirroja y por un hombre de largo cabello negro y piel un tanto pálida.

-Tal parece que tu hijo no pierde el tiempo –dijo el hombre –Es igual a su madre.

-Hn, dime Orochimaru –dijo la pelinegra -¿Cómo va nuestro pequeño plan?

-Va viento en popa mi querida –dijo sonriendo el hombre.

-Bien, solo es cuestión de esperar el momento propicio y atacaremos.

El hombre sonrió al saber que muy pronto sus deseos se cumplirían y aquel reino caería en sus manos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Sasuke y su madre iban de regreso al barco, el puerto estaba atestado de personas, en su mayoría marinos como era común, de pronto, Sasuke se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo? –le preguntó la ojirroja.

-Madre, ¿Qué hacen esos sujetos? –le preguntó señalando un lugar del puerto, en donde varios hombres estaban atados, siendo mostrados como si de ganado se tratara.

-Venta de esclavos –le respondió como si nada.

-Pero, yo creí que solo los de piel oscura se vendían como esclavos y ellos son blancos –dijo con inocencia.

-Eso es porque, ellos son considerados como traidores a la corona, por tanto son tratados como animales y muchas veces tienen un trato peor que eso.

Sasuke no preguntó más, simplemente se acercó al lugar, paso a la multitud ante los ojos de su madre quien lo miraba confundida, se acercó a los presos y corto las cuerdas.

-Genial –se dijo la mujer con sarcasmo quien inmediatamente corrió en su dirección para ayudar al chico que ahora peleaba contra los esclavistas, lo que ocasiono un verdadero alboroto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosa Negra, había logrado escapar con Sasuke y un joven de 12 años, su cabello era negro y ojos de igual color, en realidad tenía un gran parecido a su hijo, por lo que decidió ayudarlo.

-Parece que lograste tu cometido –dijo Roxiel a su hijo.

-No creo que se el momento de regañarme madre –le dijo Sasuke.

-Tienes razón –miró al otro pelinegro –Oye chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sai –respondió el aludido con algo de temor.

-Bien Sai bienvenido al mundo de la piratería –le dijo con una sonrisa –Bueno, luego nos presentaremos adecuadamente, ahora lo importante es escapar de aquí.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio el pequeño Naruto miraba el cielo desde los enormes jardines, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al recordar al joven de los ojos negros

-Espero poder verlo algún día –dijo esperanzado, pero sabía que aquello seria casi imposible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Eso fue divertido –dijo la ojirroja, habían logrado escapar del puerto con algo de dificultad.

-Rosa Negra, siempre te metes en líos –le regañó Pata de palo.

-Hey, esta vez no fui yo –se defendió la mujer -Como sea, será mejor que lleves a este chico a descansar, dale ropa limpia y ve que coma, pero por todos los océanos, que cocine otro que no seas tú que no queremos matarlo.

-Muy graciosa Roxiel –gruño el anciano –Anda ven conmigo chico –Sai asintió y siguió al anciano algo tímido y asustado, seguramente había pasado por cosas terribles.

-Ve con él, Sasuke –le pidió Roxiel.

-Pero madre… -intentó protestar el aludido.

-Pero nada jovencito, tómalo como tu castigo por casi matar a tu madre –lo interrumpió con falso tono molesto.

El niño suspiró y siguió al viejo y al chico.

-Así que Sasuke liberó a ese chico –habló el peliplata.

-Así es Kakashi –dijo sonriendo con orgullo materno –Además de que peleó estupendamente.

-¿Mato a alguien? –le preguntó Eric, el castaño que había intentado matar a Sasuke cuando bebé.

-Si, tres soldados –le respondió cortante.

-Vaya chico –desde que Roxiel adopto a Sasuke, el castaño, parecía odiar al azabache y la ojirroja lo presentía por lo que se mantenía alejada de este.

-Bueno dejen la plática de viejas chismosas y pónganse a trabajar –dijo la pelinegra –Qué hay que aprovechar el viento, debemos regresar a la isla lo antes posible.

-¡Si Capitán! –respondieron los dos al unísono.

La mujer se acercó a la borda y miro el puerto desaparecer ante su vista, sonrió, sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de volver a ver a esa serpiente rastrera y algo le decía que, cuando eso sucediera, la vida de su hijo daría un cambio de 360º

-Me preguntó, ¿a donde nos llevara el viento? –se preguntó con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse al timón del barco.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Youko Saiyo: Bueno me despido dejándoles esta imagen para que se den una idea de los trajes, bueno, Sayonara n.n


	3. Una caída, un asenso parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2 Una caída, un asenso parte I**

El Ankoku, el temido barco propiedad de Rosa negra, retornó a la isla de Barba roja, donde el mismo viejo lobo ya los esperaba en el muelle.

-Me alegra que estén de regreso –dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a su hija y nieto cuando estos desembarcaron.

El menor miró a su abuelo, hizo una reverencia y se fue de ahí sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Qué le pasa? –le preguntó Barba roja, su hija se encogió de hombros.

-Sigue molesto porque su primer viaje no fue lo que esperaba.

-¡¿Lo llevaste contigo a ver a esa serpiente rastrera?! –gritó el pelirrojo escandalizado.

-Si –le respondió con simpleza.

-¿Pero en que demonios estabas pensando? –la cuestionó algo molesto.

Antes de que pudiera responder, padre e hija fueron interrumpidos por el peliplata.

-Rosa Negra, lamento interrumpir pero…

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi? –le preguntó ella.

-¿Qué haremos con el chico que tú y Sasuke salvaron?

-Es verdad –dijo la mujer pensativa –Tú y Pata de palo encárguense de él, por el momento.

-¡A su orden capitán! –dijo el peliplata para luego marcharse.

-Creo que tienes mucho que contarme hija –aseguró el hombre.

-Así es padre, así es –le respondió la ojirroja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vaya así que Sasuke hizo eso –dijo el pirata entre risas.

-No le veo la gracia padre –habló la ojirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Jejeje ese niño cada vez se parece a ti cuando eras niña –aseguró.

-Hn, yo no traté de matarte por querer jugar al héroe -dijo la mujer inflando las mejillas.

-Tal vez no, pero según recuerdo, gracias a ti, jovencita casi terminamos en prisión –la mujer se sonrojó ante esto.

-Jajaja –rió con ganas el hombre

-No le veo lo gracioso, padre –dijo sonrojada.

-Jeje, bueno, bueno –dijo dejando de reír –Regresando al tema, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el chico?

-Me quedare con él, ¿Qué más?

-¿Lo harás miembro de tu tripulación?

-Por supuesto, ese chico se ha hecho amigo de Sasuke, además de que aprende rápido.

-¿Amigo de Sasuke? –preguntó el pirata sorprendido.

-Si, a mi también me sorprendió –dijo la mujer para luego tomar un sorbo de cerveza de su tarro.

-Me alegra saber que ahora tiene alguien de su edad con quien conversar –comentó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Si, a mi también padre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosa Negra salió de la cabaña de su padre para dirigirse a la suya, donde, con seguridad se encontraría Sasuke y compañía.

-Así que tus padres eran artesanos –habló Kakashi sorprendido.

-Si –respondió aun con timidez el nuevo miembro de la tripulación del Ankoku.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste en aquella situación? –le preguntó el pequeño Sasuke.

-Fue porque mis padres ayudaron a un pirata –le respondió bajando la mirada –Yo… él apareció un día en nuestra puerta muy mal herido, lo ayudamos pero…

-No sabían que era un pirata hasta que los guardias llegaron –concluyó Kakashi, Sai afirmó con la cabeza.

-Mis padres fueron cruelmente asesinados al ser considerados traidores y yo…

-Bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos melancólicos –dijo el peliplata –Ahora ya tienes una nueva familia… nosotros –concluyó sonriendo.

-Gracias –le dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –habló la voz de Roxiel, quien se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Madre... –Roxiel le sonrió con cariño.

-Bueno Sai de ahora en adelante eres uno mas de mi tripulación –dijo mientras se acercaba a los tres.

-¿Es verdad madre? –preguntó Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque la verdad es que estaba feliz por la idea.

-No te emociones tanto hijo –habló Rosa Negra con sarcasmo –Bueno, por el momento dormirás en la cabaña de Kakashi, ya que si te mando a la de pata de palo, seguramente al otro día amaneces muerto a causa de su comida –ante este comentario los tres sudaron gotita y Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerradas como diciéndole "Como si tú supieras cocinar madre"

-Bueno, ¿No te molesta que se quede en tu casa Kakashi?

-Para nada –dijo el peliplata sonriendo –Será bueno tener un compañero para variar un poco.

-Bien, esta decidido, desde ahora te quedas con Kakashi –dijo la ojirroja sonriendo –Así que Kakashi pórtate bien que ahora vivirás con un niño, nada de llevar "amiguitos" –ante el comentario el peliplata se sonrojó.

-Madre, Creo que has avergonzado a Kakashi.

-Jajaja, bueno, lo siento viejo lobo no era esa mi intención –se disculpó la mujer en un tono nada creíble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde que Sai se uniera a la tripulación de Barba Roja y de Rosa Negra, durante todo ese tiempo, él y Sasuke se convirtieron en grandes amigos, eran casi inseparables pues hacienda casi todo juntos, digo casi todo juntos, pues lo único que no hacían era compartir el mismo techo, ese día en especial decidieron ir a la playa ahí vieron algo que sus jóvenes ojos jamás habían visto, un poco retirados de ellos se llevaba acabo una ceremonia funeraria, no era que ellos no hubiesen visto un muerto o algo por el estilo, ya que a pesar de el poco tiempo que Sai llevaba como pirata, ya era responsable de varias muertes y de Sasuke bueno no era necesario responder algo tan obvio, lo que los impresionaba era el hecho de que eran piratas los que realizaban esa clase de ceremonia.

-No sabía que los piratas tenían ritos funerarios –comentó Sai mirando a su amigo.

-Ni yo –confesó el menor.

-Eso es porque es muy raro que este tipo de ceremonias se lleven acabo –habló la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

-Madre –Rosa negra le sonrió a su hijo.

-¿Por qué no es muy común? –preguntó Sai.

-Porque es raro que un pirata muera en tierra –comenzó a hablar, los niños la miraron sin entender –Nosotros somos hombres y mujeres del mar –les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos –El océano es parte de nosotros, así como nosotros lo somos de él, por eso, cuando morimos, nuestros cuerpos son lanzados al mar.

Los niños regresaron la mirada al "funeral", observaron como el pequeño bote que llevaba al fallecido comenzó a incendiarse con increíble rapidez, mientras era arrastrado por la corriente marina.

-Es por el licor –explicó roja antes de que los niños preguntaran –Un pirata necesita del licor tanto como respirar.

-¿No cree que esta exagerando? –le preguntó Sai de forma respetuosa.

-Cuando tengas la edad del viejo Pata de palo no dirás lo mismo –comentó –En fin, andando niños que la luz del sol se nos termina y aun tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Si –respondieron no muy entusiasmados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era de noche y Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la arena, mirando el cielo, a su lado se encontraba su abuelo.

-¿Ves esa estrella luminosa? –le preguntó Barba Roja.

-¿Te refieres a la mas grande?

-Así es, esa estrella se llama Polaris, aun en los mares orientales, esa estrella siempre te mostrara el norte –explicó el pelirrojo –Cuando estés navegando y no sepas como regresar, busca esa estrella y ella de guiará de regreso a casa.

-¿Y como se llaman esas que parecen formar un hombre con lanza?

-Esa es la constelación de Orión el cazador.

Barba Roja continuó mostrándole constelaciones y la importancia de cada una de estas en la navegación, hasta que el pequeño cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Abuelo, ¿A dónde van los piratas cuando mueren? –preguntó aun con su vista en el cielo.

-Regresamos al mar, convirtiéndonos en la suave brisa que empuja nuestras embarcaciones, en las olas, en peces, en diferentes cosas del océano.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo podemos volvernos parte del mar?

-¿Has visto lo que le suceden a los cuerpos de los animales y de las personas que quedan a su suerte?

-Si, los buitres y demás criaturas las devoran.

-Así es, pasan a formar parte de la tierra –dijo –Lo mismo pasa con los cuerpos que son arrojados al mar, se convierten en alimento de los que en ese lugar viven.

-¿Mi padre también? –esta pregunta si que tomo al viejo pirata por sorpresa, ya que Sasuke jamás había preguntado o mostrado interés en saber quien era su padre, hasta ahora.

-También –dijo y no era mentira, pues estaba seguro que los verdaderos padres de Sasuke ahora eran uno con el océano –Y estoy seguro que él será el viento que guié tu embarcación –aseguró –También yo, cuando muera, me convertiré en el viento que llevara tu barco, así como tu abuela lo hace con el de tu madre.

El pequeño sonrió ante esto, los dos guardaron silencio un momento hasta que Sasuke habló nuevamente.

-Abuelo, ¿Cómo era mi padre?

Ahora si el pirata sentía que estaba sudando la gota gorda, ¿Qué podría decirle a su nieto? ¿Qué no tenia idea de quien era su padre o su madre? ¿Qué no era su nieto?

-Él se parecía mucho a ti –dijo Roxiel saliendo de las sombras en las que se ocultaba.

-Hija… -la ojirroja tan solo asintió dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

-Tienes sus mismos ojos –al menos eso era lo que ella creía, aunque no estaba segura.

-¿Y porque murió? –le preguntó en tono serio.

-Porque no era un pirata y cuando supieron que él tenía relación con la hija de Barba Roja lo ejecutaron –dijo la mujer para luego abrazar al niño contra su pecho, tras unos momentos lo soltó y beso su frente.

-Anda, ya es tarde y ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama.

-Esta bien madre –dijo el pelinegro –Nos veremos mañana abuelo –se despidió para luego marcharse.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-¡¿Y que querías que le diera?! ¡¿Qué no se como era su padre porque no nació de mi?! –los ojos de Roxiel dejaron escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Hija… yo… lo siento –se disculpo el pelirrojo –Se que esto lo hiciste porque amas a Sasuke y no deseas lastimarlo.

-Será mejor que me vaya dormir –dijo la mujer –Hasta mañana padre.

-Que descanses hija

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Paso el tiempo, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, tres años para ser exactos, y ahora Sasuke era un hermoso joven de 12 años y a pesar de su corta edad su habilidad en la navegación, el saqueo (Cosa normal para un marino) y lucha, superaban con creces la de la mayoría de piratas con mayor experiencia, algo que llenaba de orgullo a su abuelo, el gran Barba Roja, el infame rey pirata , aquel que podía infundir miedo en los corazones, incluso de los mas valientes.

-Abuelo –llamo Sasuke al viejo pirata.

-¿Si Sasu? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No me digas Sasu, abuelo –le dijo molesto –Ya no tengo 4 años, así que no me trates como un niño.

-Bueno, "Sr." Sasuke el rojo (N/A: Es así como se le conoce a los familiares de Barba Roja) ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? –habló en tono de broma.

El niño gruño por lo bajo, a veces su abuelo podía llegar a ser muy irritante.

-Quiero ir contigo la próxima vez que zarpes.

-¿Te has peleado con tu madre Sasuke? –el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero navegar al lado de un gran pirata como tú, quiero compartir los mismos vientos y aguas.

-No subestimes a tu madre Sasuke, ella es ahora mucho más fuerte de lo que yo fui a su edad.

-Se que mi madre es fuerte ya que aun no logro ganarle, ni siquiera cansarla –confesó avergonzado con un ligero sonrojó en las mejillas.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quiero ir contigo –dijo apenado -¿Es que tú no quieres mi compañía?

Ahora si que el gran e invencible Barba Roja, había perdido y nada mas y nada menos que contra su nieto, Barba roja sonrió.

-Bien, entonces prepara tus cosas que partiremos cuando suba la marea.

-¡Si capitán! –dijo no pudiendo ocultar su alegría, se marchó del lugar con una gran sonrisa.

Barba Roja sonrió también, se sintió feliz de que su nieto lo acompañara en su siguiente aventura, pues, de alguna forma, sentía que no podría compartir muchas con él.

-¿Padre? –lo llamo Roxiel quien lo miraba un tanto preocupada.

-Hija –El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido, pues no había sentido cuando esta llego.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Nada Roxiel, cosas de viejos chochos

-¿Viejo tú? –preguntó la ojirroja fingiendo sorpresa –Venga padre, viejo el océano y todavía puede acabar con una flotilla entera.

El pelirrojo sonrió y miró detenidamente a su hija quien traía algo en las manos, cubierto con tela negra.

-¿Qué es eso?

Roxiel sonrió y descubrió el objeto, una preciosa espada en cuya hoja tenia de un lado, una serpiente blanca y del otro un fénix.

-Kusanagi –dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a la espada como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

-Tú me la diste cuando cumplí los doce y ahora le toca a Sasuke –dijo la ojirroja.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se acercó a su hija, coloco una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estas lista para salir? –le preguntó.

-Si, mi tripulación esta lista y ansiosa para zarpar –dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, el Halcón Rojo partirá primero, con un día y medio de ventaja –dijo –Nos velemos en las islas vírgenes, en el lugar ya establecido.

-Bien –aceptó la mujer –Padre, solo te pido que cuides a Sasuke y Sai, no los dejes hacer alguna tontería.

-No te preocupes, pero promete que tú tampoco harás ninguna tontería.

-¿Qué insinúas? –le preguntó en tono ofendido.

-Jejeje, nada, nada –dijo el pelirrojo –Bueno, iré a prepararme, supongo que vas a ir en busca de Sasuke para entregarle la espada, ¿Verdad? –la ojirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, nos veremos luego hija.

-Si padre.

_Continuara…_

Youko Saiyo: Bueno aquí termina la primera parte del capitulo y en vista de que no se vio la imagen la ultima vez, pues se las vuelvo a dejar n-n

[url=][img=.][/url]

.


	4. Capitulo 3 Una caída, un asenso parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 3 Una caída, un asenso parte II**

-Veo que estás emocionado Sasuke –le dijo su madre quien se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño.

-Madre… ¿No estas molesta? –preguntó en tono serio.

-¿Molesta? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? –le cuestionó confundida.

-Por que iré con mi abuelo en vez de contigo.

-La verdad que ya te habías tardado –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Por cierto Sasuke tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Un regalo?

-Se que tu cumpleaños fue hace dos días pero en fin, toma –dijo entregándole la espada cubierta por la tela.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó mientras descubría la hermosa arma –Una espada.

-Es algo que a estado en nuestra familia durante mucho tiempo –le dijo –Su nombre es Kusanagi, tu abuelo me la dio cuando cumplí tu edad, así como su padre lo hizo con el y espero que algún día tú se la des a tu hijo.

-Yo no pienso tener hijos o enamorarme, eso podría ser tomado como debilidad.

-¿Insinúas que tu abuelo y yo somos débiles? –le preguntó asiéndose la ofendida.

-No, tú y el abuelo son la excepción –dijo rápidamente, intentando corregir su "error"

-Tú también podrías serlo Sasuke –le aseguró.

-No creo encontrar a nadie digno –dijo con prepotencia.

Roxiel soltó una sonora carcajada ante esa respuesta.

-Vaya con el ego que te cargas –Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndose el ofendido, su madre le dedicó una sonrisa descarada y beso su frente –Anda duérmete ya, tu abuelo tiene la mala costumbre de zarpar antes del alba.

-Ya lo se madre –le respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras se limpiaba el lugar donde su madre lo había besado.

-Bueno entonces no discutas y duerme –dijo sonriéndole mientras lo arropaba y le besaba la frente nuevamente.

-Mamá, ya no soy un niño –le dijo molesto limpiándose nuevamente el beso recibido –Soy un pirata, no un bebé.

-Aunque tengas dos mil años tú siempre serás mi bebé así que resígnate –le respondió sonriendo victoriosa.

-¿Qué diría tu tripulación si te viera así? –trató de chantajearla.

-Si dijeran algo los cuelgo del mástil mas alto o los doy a comer a los tiburones –le respondió para luego reír como demente, lo que ocasionó que Sasuke sudara gotita y suspirara pesadamente.

-Madre… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Para que es este viaje?

-Iremos en busca de un tesoro –le respondió tranquilamente.

-¿En las islas vírgenes?

-Es solo una escala –respondió –Además de que nos encontraremos con alguien ahí.

-¿Con quien?

-¿Recuerdas tu primera salida de la isla?

Como podría olvidarlo me llevaste a un estúpido y aburrido baile -le recriminó molesto.

-Bueno, en esa ocasión no fuimos precisamente de paseo, la verdadera razón de nuestra visita a ese castillo fue, que tenía que ver a alguien.

-¿Un amante? –le preguntó como si nada.

-No tengo tan mal gusto –le dijo indignada haciendo una mueca de verdadero asco de solo imaginarlo.

-¿Y a quien fuiste a ver?

-Su nombre es Orochimaru o el "cara de serpiente" como a mi me gusta llamarlo –comentó con burla –El es el dizque consejero del gobernante de ese reino.

-¿Y que hace alguien como él hablando con alguien como tú?

-Digamos que gracias a un pequeño problema, nosotros le debemos un favor.

-Ya veo –dijo adormilado ante esto la ojiroja sonrió enternecida, lo arropó nuevamente para luego apartar algunos cabellos de la frente del menor, se separó de la cama y salio de la habitación, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a su hijo quien estaba dormido y abrazando a Kusanagi como si de un oso de felpa se tratara.

-Duerme bien mi pequeño –dijo para luego dirigirse a su propio dormitorio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña donde Kakashi y Sai vivían, el pelinegro se encontraba alistando sus cosas, estaba emocionado, tanto o mas que el mismo Sasuke.

-Sai, ya vete a dormir de lo contrario mañana no te podrás levantar.

-Lo siento Kakashi, pero es que estoy muy emocionado, no todos los días se puede compartir el mismo barco con el rey de los piratas –dijo poniendo ojos grandes y con estrellitas.

-Pero has viajado miles de veces con la reina pirata –comentó refiriéndose a Roxiel.

-Y a sido grandioso nunca se sabe que esperar cuando se está con Rosa Negra, pero…

El peliplata sonrió y se acerco al más pequeño.

-Comprendo, espero que tú y Sasuke saquen provecho a lo que Barba Roja les pueda enseñar –el pelinegro asintió –Bueno, ahora ve a dormir, no quiero tener que lanzarte un balde de agua fría para que te despiertes –bromeó poniendo su ojito feliz.

-De pronto me ha entrado mucho sueño –dijo por la amenaza y sudando una enorme gotita.

El mayor sonrió ante esto y él también se fue a dormir, seguramente el que terminaría siendo despertado de esa manera seria él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, ya los dos jóvenes se encontraban a bordo del Halcón rojo, para sorpresa de Barba Roja, ellos habían llegado, incluso antes que el mismo.

-Vaya, veo que están ansiosos por zarpar.

-¡Si! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habían zarpado, era un perfecto día para navegar, el mar estaba calmo y había buen viento, lo que fue considerado por algunos como un buen presagio.

Barba Roja se encontraba en su camarote, revisando algunos mapas cuando el castaño entró sin anunciarse.

-Capitán –llamó el castaño al rey pirata.

-¿Qué sucede Eric? –le preguntó con hastió.

-No estoy de acuerdo con que esos niños estén aquí, solo serán un estorbo.

-Te recuerdo, Eric que aquí el capitán de este barco soy yo y mientras siga siéndolo se hará lo que yo diga y mande.

-Pero…

-Además… **MI** nieto y Sai son excelentes piratas, mejor de lo que muchos podrían llegar a ser, incluyéndote.

-Comprendo –dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

-Dime Eric, ¿A que viene todo esto? –le cuestionó –Cuando mi hija comenzó a navegar con nosotros, tú no te opusiste, al contrario, fuiste su mejor apoyo, ¿Por qué ahora te opones a mi nieto?

-¡Ese mocoso no es su nieto! –exclamo molesto –Es solo un bastar… -no fue capaz de terminar la frase ya que Barba Roja lo golpeo fuertemente con el puño en el rostro.

-No vuelvas a referirte de ese modo a MI nieto –gruño en tono amenazante –Tú bien sabes lo que le sucedió a la basura que se atrevió a tocar a mi esposa, no creo que quieras terminar así.

-Entiendo –dijo el castaño –Discúlpeme, me retiro –dijo para luego irse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-El clima esta muy apacible –habló Sai quien se encontraba recargado en la borda del barco (N/A: no estoy muy familiarizada con los barcos así que no se si es correcto llamar así ala orilla del barco).

-Demasiado –dijo el menor en tono aburrido –Creí que navegar con mi abuelo seria más emocionante –se quejó.

-Venga "Rojito" estoy seguro que pronto habrá algo de emoción.

-No me digas así "Saisito" –gruño Sasuke molesto.

-Tú no me digas así, recuerda que soy mayor que tú –dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-Lo siento An-ci-a-no.

-To-ma-te.

-Por lo visto se llevan de maravilla –dijo la voz de un hombre, tenia el cabello largo, azul cielo, amarrado en una coleta.

-¡¿Estas loco?! –le gritaron los dos.

-Jejeje, si siguen así van a terminar casados –se burlo.

-Ni aunque me torturen –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El peliazul se hecho a reír nuevamente.

-Akurami deja de molestarlos -dijo una mujer muy parecida al peliazul.

-Que aguafiestas eres Nami –se quejó el hombre.

-No le hagan caso a este cabeza dura –dijo la chica –Bueno, mejor me lo llevo, hasta luego papazotes –les dijo la chica guiñándoles el ojo para luego llevarse al peliazul arrastrando y dejando a los dos niños sonrojados.

-Esos dos son raros –comentó Sai muy sonrojado y con una mirada confundida.

-Si así es tener un mellizo me alegro ser hijo único –agrego el menor.

-Si –concordó el mayor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Así que esta es la famosa Kusanagi –dijo Sai mientras examinaba la espada –Es realmente hermosa, el que la forjó era realmente un genio

-Mi madre me dijo que ha estado en la familia durante generaciones y que fue un regalo de un supuesto dios a mi ancestro.

Sai no le prestó atención, estaba sumamente concentrado en la hoja de la espada, en los grabados y en el exquisito acabado del mango que, a su juicio, era una verdadera obra maestra.

-¿Sai? –sin embargo este no le contestó, estaba embobado con la espada.

-¡¡¡SAI CON UN DEMONIO RESPÓNDEME, IDIOTA!!! –le grito el mas joven molesto.

-NO ME GRITES –le dijo en el mismo tono.

-¡¡¡PUES CONTÉSTAME CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!!

-Bueno ya, ¿que quieres? -le preguntó molesto.

-Hn, ¿Por qué te quedaste como idiota? –le preguntó –Bueno mas de lo normal.

-Muy gracioso –gruño.

Nuevamente los dos comenzaron una de sus discusiones hasta que, el sonido de un trueno los distrajo de su absurda pelea, haciendo que ambos miraran al cielo, pero, para su sorpresa, ninguna nube se veía en el firmamento, de pronto, uno de los mástiles comenzó a incendiarse, pero lo mas extraño fue que ningún rayo lo había golpeado, sin mencionar que el color de las llamas era de un color azul.

-Fuego fatuo –dijeron los mellizos peliazules a la vez.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! –les grito Barba Roja –¡¡Muévanse, hay que apagar el fuego!!

Inmediatamente, un grupo de hombres apago el fuego, por suerte este no había logrado propagarse por lo que pudieron apagarlo rápidamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Por suerte los daños a la vela y mástil fueron mínimos –le informó Eric al rey pirata, quien se encontraba con las manos en el timón del barco –Con unos cuantos arreglos quedaran como nuevas.

-Hay que estar preparados –dijo el pelirrojo sin prestarle atención al castaño.

-Capitán, ¿No ve lo que esta sucediendo? –le reprochó –El fuego fatuo es signo de mal augurio.

-Por favor Eric, ¿no creerás en cuentos de viejas chismosas?

-Capitán, usted, como todo pirata sabe que el fuego fatuo es un mal presagio, usted mismo me lo ha dicho.

El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente comenzando a sentir dolor de cabeza.

-Dime algo Eric… -hablo el pelirrojo nuevamente –Todo esto es por Sasuke y Sai, ¿No es así? –la molestia se dejó sentir en el tono de su voz.

-Claro, ¿No se da cuenta que el océano esta molesto por eso?

-No digas tonterías Eric –le dijo sumamente molesto -¡Deja ya esos estúpidos celos! –le dijo –Ni mi nieto y mucho menos Sai tienen la culpa de que mi hija no sienta nada por ti.

El castaño se quedo de una sola pieza, ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

-Un viejo amigo mió solía decir "Nunca hagas enojar a una dama y menos si esa dama es madre… ya que si lo haces, conocerás al mismísimo demonio" –le dijo –Eres mi mejor hombre, uno de los mas leales que tengo el gusto de liderar y hasta cierto punto te considero un amigo y casi un hijo y por ello te daré un concejo –el pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos –Si quieres ganarte los afectos de mi hija, primero gánate a mi nieto, pero si quieres que Roxiel te odie, trata mal a Sasuke y te odiara hasta tu muerte –El pelirrojo guardo silencio unos segundos para luego tomar la palabra nuevamente –Anda, ve ya decirles a todos que estén preparados.

-Si capitán y gracias por el consejo –dijo para luego retirarse.

Barba roja suspiró pesadamente para luego tomar nuevamente el timón.

-Parece que ese muchacho no quita el dedo del renglón –comentó el viejo pata de palo.

-Así es viejo amigo –le contestó sin verlo.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

-Hace tiempo que no navegábamos juntos –habló Pata de palo nuevamente.

-Es verdad, desde que mi nieto era pequeño –dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risita.

-Pues recordemos viejos tempos en este viaje –los dos se miraron y sonrieron para luego posar su mirada al horizonte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un Naruto de 10 años, se encontraba en los jardines de palacio, estaba vestido de blanco, usando la ropa de los que practican la esgrima, frente a él se encontraba un joven como de unos 19 años, cabello rubio, lacio, un tanto largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta baja y ojos verdes, su cuerpo era delgado y su piel clara, un joven realmente apuesto que era deseado por todas las doncellas del reino.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente –le dijo el joven.

-Aun… no estoy cansado dattebayo –dijo aunque su voz denotaba todo lo contrario.

-Recuerda que tú no puedes estar mucho tiempo fuera de palacio Naru.

-No me parece justo –dijo inflando las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos.

-Naruto, cuando me pediste que te enseñara me prometiste, si yo decía que era suficiente, tú no comenzarías a rezongar y es justo lo que estas haciendo –dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero…

-Naru se que quieres demostrarle a nuestros padres que puedes ser mas de lo que ellos piensan, en especial mas de lo que mamá piensa.

-Si lo sabes… –dijo mirándolo a los ojos con decisión –Entonces sigamos.

El mayor suspiró pesadamente.

-Hermanito, si alguien nos descubre…

-Les diré que es mi culpa.

-Si claro –dijo con ironía –Seguramente creerán que el príncipe heredero se dejó influenciar por su hermanito de 10 años.

-Cristian por favor –le pidió el menor.

-Naruto sabes que no dejaré de enseñarte –le aseguró mientras se ponía a su altura –Pero entiende hermanito que lo que hacemos es indebido por tu condición de fértil.

-No es justo –dijo molesto –Por que tengo que hacer lo que las mujeres solo por que puedo tener hijos, es injusto.

-Lo se Naru, y es algo que pienso cambiar cuando sea Rey –le prometió para luego regalarle una hermosa sonrisa, el mas pequeño asintió.

Su hermano siempre lo había protegido y cuidado, dándole el amor que su madre le negaba.

-Ha que regresar, ambos tenemos deberes que cumplir –dijo pesadamente.

-Si –dijo sin ánimos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El mar comenzaba a agitarse, el cielo que, hasta esos momentos se encontraba despejado y sin ninguna nueve, ahora estaba en penumbras, cubierto por gruesas nubes de tormenta, solo iluminadas por los relámpagos que hacían acto de presencia, ensordeciendo, inundando el lugar con sus estrepitosos rugidos, el viento también hacia de las suyas, entorpeciendo el trabajo de los hombres que intentaban asegurar las velas y cañones, sin olvidar las enormes olas que azotaban sin piedad el casco del barco, amenazando con romperlo como si de una nuez se tratara, finalmente, la tormenta se detuvo, tan rápido como había llegado.

-Sasuke, Sai, Eric –los llamó el pelirrojo –Quiero el reporte de daños y el tiempo estimado de las reparaciones.

-Si –dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Esta tormenta salió de la nada –habló Pata de palo en tono serio.

-Si, y fue demasiado fuerte para mi gusto –le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pero al menos lo peor ha pasado.

-Eso parece.

Cual equivocados estaban, pues, a lo lejos a unas cuantas horas, en la dirección a la que se dirigían, un galeón inglés se encontraba, navegando hacia su dirección, se había separado de los otros a causa de la tormenta.

-Abuelo… -lo llamó Sasuke en tono serio.

-¿Cuál es el reporte de los daños Sasuke?

-La vela principal sufrió bastante daño, tres hombres están heridos de gravedad y otros cinco más sufrieron heridas leves, sin contar que perdimos a uno…

-Eso es lamentable –dijo el pelirrojo.

-También perdimos la cuarta parte de los cañones y hay una pequeña abertura que ya se está reparando.

-Que comiencen a reparar lo más posible de los daños y que alguien suba al puesto de vigía.

-Yo iré –dijo el pelinegro.

-Bien pero ten cuidado Sasuke –este asintió.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando el pelinegro diviso un barco que ostentaba la bandera británica e inmediatamente informó a los que se encontraban en cubierta gritando "barco enemigo a la vista"

Minutos después se encontraban en una lucha por la supervivencia.

Ambos barcos se encontraban unidos y la lucha se llevaba acabo en cubierta, la batalla era feroz, los soldados les estaban dando una fiera pelea al rey pirata y a su tripulación quienes se encontraban exhaustos a causa de la lucha contra la naturaleza.

Sai y Sasuke se encontraban hombro con hombro, luchando con cuanto soldado se les acercaba.

-Sasu… ve con Barba Roja –este asintió y se dirigió al puesto de mando, matando a todo aquel que le impidiera el paso.

-¡Abuelo! –exclamó el pelinegro acercándose a él y quedando espalda con espalda.

-Me da gusto que estés bien Sasuke –dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe de la espada para luego atravesarle el cuello a su adversario.

-A mi también abuelo –le respondió, para luego propinarle una patada a un soldado lanzándolo lejos, pero lo que ninguno esperaba fue que ellos tenían un plan, como si de lobos cazando a sus presas, se tratara, los soldados fueron separando a abuelo y nieto, hasta alejar al pelirrojo, seis soldados rodearon a Sasuke con claras intenciones de terminar con su vida pero fueron fácilmente derrotados, sin embargo, uno de ellos lo golpeo, haciéndolo caer al suelo, semi inconciente escucho unas risas burlonas, pensando que este sería su fin cerro los ojos, pero, de pronto un gemido de dolor y algo calido en el rostro lo hizo abrirlos de nuevo, ahí frente a el, se encontraba su abuelo, de rodillas, mientras que dos soldados se encontraban a su lado con sus espadas manchadas por el vital liquidó.

-A-Abuelo –el azabache estaba en estado de shock.

El pelirrojo cayo de espaldas con golpe seco, mientras las risas burlonas de los soldados se escuchaban mas fuertes, Sasuke se levantó, lleno de ira, sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto rojos por la furia que en ese momento sentía, lo que hizo temer a los asesinos de su abuelo, soltó un grito desquiciado y comenzó a matar a quien se ponía frente a él, aun así parecía que los que llevaban las de perder eran los tripulantes del Halcón Rojo, o al menos eso hubiera pasado, si el Ankoku no hubiera aparecido en escena, inclinando la balanza a su favor y acabando con los soldados restantes.

-¡Sasuke! –Roxiel, buscaba a su hijo entre el alboroto, hasta que lo encontró junto al cuerpo de Barba Roja, el pequeño parecía como ido, mientras tenia a el cadáver de su abuelo en brazos.

-Sasuke… -lo llamó con voz dulce, tratando de ocultar su propio dolor al ver el cuerpo de su padre sin vida

El niño levanto el rostro, el cual, tenía unos cuantos hilillos de sangre, como si de lágrimas se trataran.

-Sasu… ven… -le dijo mientras lo tomaba con delicadeza y lo envolvía en un abrazo maternal.

-Madre… -dijo reaccionando por fin –Mi abuelo… él… él murió por mi culpa –dijo mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se mezclaran con la sangre.

-Tranquilo… ya todo pasó –trató de consolarlo.

Sasuke se separo ligeramente, tomo a Kusanagi quien estaba bañada de sangre, miró a ambas tripulaciones.

-¿Qué tanto están mirando? –habló en un tono carente de sentimiento –Tenemos que llegar a las islas vírgenes.

-¡¿Acaso eres de piedra mocoso?! –le reclamó el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos –Barba Roja…. ¡¡¡Barba Roja murió y parece no importarte!!! –le gritó –¡¡El murió por tu culpa!!

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fría pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió al camarote de su abuelo encerrándose en el.

Rosa Negra no lo siguió, sabía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, se acercó al cuerpo de su padre y limpio su rostro de los rastros de sangre.

-Eric trae unas mantas –le ordeno, este tan solo asintió.

Roxiel, acaricio el rostro de su padre, el rey había caído pero en su lugar ahora se levantaría alguien mucho mas poderoso, alguien digno de ser llamado de ser el Rey pirata…

_Continuara…_


	5. ¡¡¡¿Su hermana!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 4.- ¡¡¡¿Su hermana?!!!

Roxiel envolvió el cuerpo de su padre en las mantas que Eric le había traído, para luego mirar a los otros, estos comprendieron y asintieron.

-Se que no es muy típico de nosotros al estar en alta mar pero… -suspiró –estoy segura que todos desean decirle algo antes de que se una al océano.

-A mi me gustaría comenzar –habló Pata de palo, su voz se escuchaba quebrada y sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas.

-Adelante viejo –dijo ella.

La ahora reina sabía que el viejo Pata de palo y su padre habían sido grandes amigos y compañeros inseparables, incluso antes de que Barba Roja fuera conocido como el rey pirata, por lo que estaba segura que el viejo sufría aun mas que ella misma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cama de su abuelo, abrazado a Kusanagi, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su abuelo, aun presente en las sábanas.

-Sasuke…

-No estoy de humor para hablar con nadie Sai, así que déjame en paz.

-Vamos "rojillo" todos se están despidiendo de él… y diciendo lo que sienten…

-Yo no le diré adiós, ni diré nada frente a todos, él ya sabe lo que siento y eso es mas que suficiente –dijo sin mirarlo –Ahora lo único que quiero es estar solo.

Sai suspiró pesadamente.

-Esta bien hermano, pero sabes que puedes hablar con migo cuando lo desees

-Gracias Sai, pero por el momento solo quiero estar solo.

-Bien, entonces te dejo rojillo.

-Si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pelinegro mayor cerró la puerta para luego regresar a la popa, ahí, aun se encontraban "despidiéndose" del rey pirata, aunque algunos optaban por no hablar ya sea porque no se sentían dignos o porque temían que si llegaban a abrir la boca, lo que les quedaba de fuerza los abandonara, rompiendo en llanto.

-¿No hablarás? –le preguntó Kakashi en tono suave a Sai.

-No… yo no lo conocí lo suficiente como para eso.

-Ya veo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin ya solo faltaba uno, Rosa Negra, aquella pirata que, con la muerte del "sanguinario" Barba Roja, se convertiría en la más temida de los piratas.

La ojirroja se coloco frente a todos, los miro un momento para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Federico de Lacurd… Barba Roja, como todos lo conocían –comenzó a hablar –Fue un gran hombre, capitán y pirata… es mucho lo que le debemos y no podremos pagarle –aseguro –Personalmente yo le debo demasiado, el creyó en mi cuando yo misma no hacia, salvó a mi hijo… fue un gran padre, un amigo invaluable y un abuelo amoroso… pero no debemos llorar, ni sentir pesar, ya que no se ha ido de nuestro lado, él esta aquí –dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho –Y estará con nosotros mientras recordemos sus enseñanzas, y cuando sientan la brisa marina acariciando sus rostros y arrastrando nuestras embarcaciones, sabremos sin duda que es él y que estará con nosotros hasta que los mares desaparezcan y los piratas no seamos mas que simples personajes de historias creadas para asustar a los niños.

Rosa negra guardo silencio, ningún sonido profano aquel ambiente, que flotaba, a pesar de todo, aquella tranquilidad que solo Barba Roja podía dar.

-Adiós padre –dijo Roxiel rompiendo el silencio para luego, con ayuda de Eric y Pata de palo, lanzar el cuerpo al mar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, Cristian, el príncipe heredero e hijo del rey inglés, Minato caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio cuando…

-¡Cristiaaaaan! –gritó como desquiciado un hombre de cabello blanco, vestido acorde a su rango de noble.

-Ahí no –dijo para si mientras sudaba gotita.

-¡Cristian! –gritó nuevamente para luego saltar sobre él, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Auch –se quejó el príncipe –Abuelo, ¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¿Matarme? –le recriminó

-¿Crees acaso que tu santísimo abuelo seria capaz de hacer algo malo, Cristian? –le preguntó poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Eso ya no funciona conmigo abuelo –habló el menor con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que cruel eres con tu viejo y cansado abuelo –dramatizó el mayor.

-Cuando te conviene –comentó mientras se levantaba del suelo –Bueno ya, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me acompañes a mis investigaciones.

-Ni loco, ya no soy un niño, abuelo –dijo cruzándose de brazos –He madurado y no pienso hacer esa clase de cosas.

-Vamos, será divertido en los balnearios hay muchos lugares por donde podemos espiar –dijo con cara de pervertido.

-Ahora entiendo porque mandaste hacer esos balnearios para el pueblo –dijo –Eres un pervertido.

-Anda se que a ti también te gusta hacer "investigaciones"

-Abuelo, yo seria incapaz de espiar a una dama –le dijo con los ojos abiertos al máximo y muy sonrojado.

-¡Jiraiya! –le gritó una voz femenina, una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía un elegante vestido de un tenue amarillo.

-T-Tsunade… hola –la saludo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Abuela… -dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia a la mujer.

-¡¡Jiraiya, otra vez estas intentando pervertir a mi nieto!! –dijo sumamente molesta.

-Eh… yo no, como crees –dijo en tono nada creíble.

-No te creo –dijo la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

El menor solo atinó a sonreír de forma nerviosa mientras sudaba gotita.

-Jejeje, Eh, abuela –la llamo el joven -¿A que debo el honor de tu presencia?

-Estoy buscando a Naru, ¿Lo haz visto?

-Seguramente esta con su institutriz o tal vez en clase de equitación…

-¿Estas seguro de que no esta practicando esgrima? –le preguntó con picardía.

-Eh, no se de que hablando –dijo poniéndose nervioso –Naruto tiene prohibido el aprender esgrima.

-Guarda eso para tus padres Cristian –le dijo la mujer -¿Y bien?

El chico suspiró derrotado.

-Debe estar en su alcoba –dijo –Hace poco terminamos con las lecciones y seguramente esta molesto porque no continuamos.

-Bien –sonrío la mujer.

-Abuelo, abuela, ¿Le dirán a mis padres?

-No lo haremos, si nos prometes algo –dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no dejarás de enseñarle a Naru –dijo la rubia.

-Abuela… -el menor sonrío.

-El hecho de que Naruto pueda engendrar hijos no lo hace una mujer, por tanto es ridículo que sea tratado como tal.

-Por eso nos gustaría que le enseñaras todo lo que puedas.

El joven sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias abuelos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Rosa Negra –la llamó Kakashi media hora después de que la "ceremonia" dirá fin -¿Qué haremos? ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?

-Continuar con el viaje –dijo con la vista siempre fija al mar.

-¿Quién comandara al Halcón Rojo? –la cuestionó el peliplata.

-Lo haré yo –habló Eric en tono seguro.

-No, la mayoría de los tripulantes del Halcón Rojo, no están en condiciones de comandar el barco, tú incluido –habló la ojirroja.

-Pero soy el segundo al mando –protestó –claro que puedo navegar.

-Eso dices, pero tus sentimientos están a flor de piel, dudo que puedas pensar racionalmente.

-Pero…

-Yo lo haré –habló Sasuke en tono serio.

-¿Tú? –dijo el castaño en tono de burla –Si yo no soy acto en estos momentos, tú menos.

-Madre… por favor… todo este tiempo, tú y mi abuelo me han entrenado para ser el sucesor del rey pirata –le recordó –Si no puedo capitanear el Halcón Rojo en estos momentos no seré capaz de ser un digno sucesor.

-Bien tú ganas Sasuke –suspiró Roxiel pesadamente.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Eric –Pero Roxiel.

-Pero Kakashi se quedara para ayudarte y no quiero peros.

-Como digas madre –le respondió resignado.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha –dijo la mujer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin llegaron a las islas vírgenes, desembarcando en un pequeño puerto escondido, desconocido para los ingleses.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos aquí? –preguntó Sasuke a su madre.

-Esperaremos la llegada de Karin, ella es quien nos guiara.

-¿Karin? –preguntó Sai.

-Fue la navegadora de Barba Roja por un tiempo –respondió Kakashi.

-Por el momento, descansemos aquí –dijo Roxiel –Kakashi, Eric, encárguense de reparar el Halcón Rojo y de las provisiones.

-Como diga capitán –dijeron ambos hombres.

-Madre, ¿A dónde irás?

-Iré a buscar a Karin –dijo –Si Sai y tú quieren pueden dar un paseo por el puerto.

-Esta bien madre –dijo resignado.

La mujer le sonrió para luego alejarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verde, tenia puesto un vestido de color verde claro, se encontraba muy cerca de donde nuestros queridos piratas estaban.

-No puede ser… es él –se dijo molesta.

-Madame –la llamo un hombre –El carruaje la espera.

-Aguarda un momento aquí.

-Como diga Madame.

La mujer se alejó en dirección a donde se encontraba el Halcón Rojo.

-¡¿Dónde están?! –gritó la mujer sorprendiendo a los presente.

-Co-Constance –dijo Eric sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¡¡No me vengas con eso Eric!!! –le dijo la mujer molesta –Dime, ¡¿En que agujero están escondidos esas serpientes rastreras de mi padre y Roxiel?!

-¡No le permito que insulte a mi madre! –le dijo molesto el pelinegro.

-¿Madre? –repitió la pelirroja –La inútil Roxiel tuvo un hijo, ja, seguramente, con lo zorra que es, ni siquiera sabe quien es su… -no fue capas de terminar la frase ya que el castaño le propino una bofetada.

-No te permito que te expreses así de mi capitán –le dijo enojado.

La pelirroja lo miro de forma fría mientras se cubría la mejilla lastimada con una mano.

-Eres un…

-Vaya, creí oler algo podrido, pero pensaba que era solo el pescado descompuesto –dijo la voz de Rosa Negra quien venia acompañada de una joven de cabello negro y anteojos, vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa holgada de manga larga de color blanco.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo digo –dijo de forma pedante -¿Y donde esta esa rata?

-Si te refieres a tu marido, tu deberías saber donde lo dejas.

-¿Como te atreves? –le dijo ofendida.

-Sasuke –lo llamo Sai en voz baja -¿Quién es esa bruja?

-Yo que se, pero tengo deseos de matarla –mirando como su madre peleaba con la pelirroja sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-¿Bruja? –repitió Eric quien había escuchado la conversación de los niños –Eso es decir poco.

-¿Tú la conoces Eric? –le preguntó Sai.

-Su nombre es Constance de Hyuuga, esposa del Conde Hyuuga –dijo el castaño –Y también es la hermana mayor de Roxiel –agregó en tono serio.

-¡¿Su hermana?! –gritaron los dos niños haciendo que las dos mujeres dejaran de pelear para mirarlos.

-Madre, ¿eso es verdad? –le preguntó el azabache sorprendido.

-Por desgracia si –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-La desgracia es mía –dijo la pelirroja –No se que mal haya hecho para tener que estar emparentada a ese salvaje y a esta zorra.

-¡No vuelva a insultar a mi madre ni a mi abuelo! –dijo Sasuke enojado desenvainando a Kusanagi.

-¡Sasuke! –lo llamo Roxiel –Tranquilo, esto es entre esta víbora traicionera y yo –habló en un tono que jamás había escuchado el pequeño –Constance, si haz venido a ver a MI padre, te agradara saber que él ahora forma parte del océano.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Como oyes, ahora que lo sabes, retírate antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que te tengo y termine matándote.

-Bien… me iré… pero nos volveremos a ver, hermana –dijo la pelirroja para luego irse.

-Tan pesada como siempre –habló finalmente, Karin.

-Si… -Fue lo único que dijo la ojirroja.

-¿Esta bien que la dejemos ir? –preguntó Sai –Podría avisar a los soldados que nos encontramos aquí.

-No te preocupes Sai –habló Kakashi –Constance puede parecer odiar a Roxiel, pero no haría nada por lastimarla –aseguró –Después de todo, es su hermana menor.

-Karin –la llamo Roxiel.

-¿Si Roxiel?

-¿Lista para iniciar una nueva aventura?

-Tú sabes que si –dijo sonriendo

-Bien, entonces en marcha –dijo la ojirroja

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Youko Saiyo: Bueno, se me agotaron las ideas, así que por esta semana lo dejamos asta aquí y les prometo intentar actualizarlo esta semana n.n, así que asta la próxima, y nada mas porque soy muy buena, o mala como lo quieran ver XD les daré u adelanto, en el próximo capitulo, Sasuke y Naruto se encontrarán, así que ya saben, si quieren que mueva mas rápido mis adorables garritas (XDU) mándenme reviews, bueno, ahora si me despido


	6. Capitulo 5 Prisionero

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 5.- Prisionero**

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde la muerte del temido Barba Roja y Sasuke se había convertido en un joven apuesto, que levantaba el deseo de cualquiera que posara sus ojos en él, ya fuese mujer u hombre. Se había vuelto muy hábil en el manejo de la espada o cualquier arma, incluso en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin olvidar claro, del magnificó marino y líder que era y tal eran sus habilidades que muchos llegaron a decir que era mejor que el mismo Barba Roja. Era temido y conocido por todos como Sharingan.

-Es suficiente por hoy Sasuke –le anunció la ojirroja mientras guardaba su espada.

-Aun no estoy cansado madre –habló con voz gruesa, la cual, era suficiente para levantar el deseo de, incluso la mas puritana.

-Es bueno saber que le pones tanto ahínco a tus entrenamientos pero no debes exagerar.

-La edad te está afectando madre –se burló mientras sumergía su cabeza en el río para luego sacarla.

-¿Le estás llamando vieja a tu madre? –le preguntó fingiendo indignación para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza de manera juguetona.

-Claro que no madre –le aseguró medio sonriendo –Yo sería incapaz de decir que la rosa pirata se está marchitando.

-Muy gracioso –dijo mientras le daba la espalda –Anda, hay que regresar.

-¿Cuándo llega ese idiota de Gaara?

-Al parecer hoy –dijo para luego sonreír pícaramente –Se que estas desesperado por ver a tu amorcito pero…

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó indignado -¿Estás demente o que, madre?

-¿Entonces Temari o Kankuro?

-Madre, no tengo tan malos gustos –gruño en tono ofendido.

-Bien, bien, no te enfades o te arrugarás como pasa –se burló la mujer.

Sasuke tan solo la miró de mala gana, a veces, solo a veces le daban ganas de estrangularla.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Sasuke lo rompió.

-Madre… -la llamó el pelinegro.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué razón te quiere ver Gaara?

-"Nos", dirás –le dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras continuaban su caminata –recuerda que tu eres el rey de los piratas.

-Príncipe querrás decir –corrigió en tono neutral –Aun no soy digno de tomar el lugar de mi abuelo… no he logrado derrotar a ninguno de ustedes dos –esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero debido a la cercanía de ambos, la ojirroja logro escucharlo pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Tiene que ver con Inglaterra y Francia –explicó –Nos han declarado la guerra –dijo en tono tranquilo –Dicen que no descansaran hasta vernos muertos a todos por lo que han formado una alianza

-¿Cómo te haz enterado?

-Orochimaru… -respondió tratando de ocultar su odio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo con todo esto? –preguntó confundido.

-¿Haz escuchado sobre la serpiente blanca?

-¿Es él?

-Si –le respondió –Orochimaru quiere Inglaterra y para ello debe acabar con la familia real sin levantar sospechas o….

-¿Oh?

-Desposar al menor de los príncipes.

-¿Casarse con un mocoso mimado? –preguntó con burla –No creo que su "padre" lo permita, además de que seguramente este lo case con una princesa tan o mas malcriada que él.

-El menor de los príncipes es fértil…

-Así que no es un mocoso mimado sino una nenita malcriada –Roxiel le dedicó una mirada a su hijo con lo que este entendió que su comentario había estado de mas.

-¿Y que tenemos que ver en todo esto?

Justo cuando la ojirroja le iba a responder, un joven pelirrojo de hermosos ojos verde agua, piel clara y un extraño tatuaje en la frente, apareció frente a ellos.

-Gaara –gruño Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Gaara es bueno verte de nuevo –dijo sonriendo Rosa Negra.

-Lo mismo digo Roxiel –habló sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

Gaara, era un joven pirata que a muy temprana edad se había convertido en capitán, tenía dos hermanos mayores, Temari, una chica rubia con un carácter de temer y Kankuro, un hombre extraño y de cuidado.

-Vayamos directo al grano, ¿Les parece?

-Me parece muy bien –habló Sasuke –Mientras menos tenga que ver tu desagradable rostro mejor –Gaara no le respondió, tan solo le dedicó una mirada asesina que ni afectó al "príncipe" pirata.

-Bueno niños dejen de pelear –pidió Roxiel un tanto cansada de sus interminables discusiones –Y bien Gaara, ¿A que debemos tu visita?

-Sabes que no soy mensajero, sin embargo mi tripulación y yo somos los únicos que conocemos la ubicación de esta isla.

-¿Tú haciendo favores a otros? –habló el pelinegro con burla –Debe ser una broma

-¿Y cual es el mensaje?

-Una reunión… en terreno neutral –dijo –Para ver que solución tomar con nuestros enemigos.

-Me parece bien… y considero que el lugar idóneo para eso es la isla de la tortuga.

-Está bien.

-Nos veremos ahí la próxima luna llena… pero por ahora estás aquí y eres nuestro invitado así que disfruta tu estancia

-Gracias, pero prefiero partir lo antes posible.

-En ese caso permíteme reabastecer tu barco y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta –sonrió dándole a entender al pelirrojo que, lo que decía era verdad.

-Como gustes –habló con resignación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, el heredero de la corona inglesa, entró a las habitaciones de su padre, quien se mostraba preocupado.

-Padre –llamó Cristian a Minato -¿Ya se a decidido a aceptar la alianza con Francia?

-Si –le respondió en tono serio –Sin embargo, hay una condición.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Luís quiere que sea una alianza por matrimonio

-¡¿Qué?! –habló escandalizado para calmarse segundos después, ya resignado -¿Con quien tengo que casarme?

-Se decidió que uno de los príncipes ingleses sería el medio para la alianza… Pero no eres tú…

-Naruto –dijo Cristian en un susurro -¡¿En que demonios pensaba padre?! –le gritó –¿Y con quien lo casarán?

-Con Luís… -en tono seco.

-¿Qué? –el joven cada vez estaba más enojado por la decisión que su padre y rey había tomado –Ese tipo le dobla la edad, incluso podría ser… su padre –dijo recuperando al fin la paciencia -¿Por qué Naruto?

-Por ser fértil… Luís cree que teniendo un hijo con otro hombre, su heredero será excepcional.

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado padre –le reprochó Cristian mirando el suelo –Mi hermano merece por lo menos el elegir con quien desposarse…

-Cristian… la vida de un rey no es fácil –le explicó mirándolo a los ojos –Siempre debes preocuparte por lo que es mejor para tu pueblo antes de lo que es mejor para ti.

Cristian suspiró pesadamente, aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que su padre tenía toda la razón, aun así no le parecía justo que su hermanito tuviera que hacer ese enorme sacrificio, siendo él, el futuro rey, quien debería hacer ese y todos los demás sacrificios

-¿Cuándo se lo dirá? –preguntó con melancolía.

-Ya lo sabe…

-¡¿Qué?! –Cristian no perdió mas su tiempo y fue en busca del menor, en dirección al laberinto que se había en los jardines, donde seguramente se encontraría y efectivamente, para su alivio, el menor se estaba sentado en la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, con la mirada perdida.

-Naru… -lo llamó tiernamente.

-Cristian –dijo el pequeño para luego lanzarse a sus brazos –No quiero casarme con ese viejo…

-Naru… lo siento mucho hermanito –se disculpó el mayor –Créeme que si pudiera con gusto cambiaría mi lugar contigo…

-Cristian… -dijo separándose para limpiarse las lágrimas –Gracias, tu siempre haz cuidado de mi.

-Para eso somos los hermanos mayores –sonrió

-Te has expuesto muchas veces para enseñarme a pelear y defenderme… y ya es tiempo de que ponga todo en práctica dattebayo

-Naru…

-Además ya me he resignado a no verlo nunca más

-Anímate peque, tal vez lo encuentres nuevamente y él sea el príncipe azul que te salvará de la momia de Luís III –trató de bromear.

-Gracias por tratar de animarme –habló el menor con un dejo de tristeza.

Cristian suspiró pesadamente quería consolar a su hermanito pero no sabía como.

-Naru, ven siéntate en mis piernas como cuando éramos niños –El mayor lo tomo de la mano para obligarlo a sentarse en sus piernas sin que este pudiera responder o mínimo reaccionar, colocando su barbilla en el hombro del menor.

-Voy extrañar entrenar contigo, peque –le dijo sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

-Yo igual –le respondió sintiendo lo mismo que su hermano.

Cristian quería alegrar al menor por lo que decidió hacerle algunas bromas, tal vez de esa forma ambos olvidarían, al menos por un momento. La inminente despedida.

–También voy a extrañar, lo caprichoso que eres, lo llorón, lo glotón, lo hiperactivo, tus cambios de humor peores a los de una mujer… auch –se quejó el mayor al recibir un codazo por parte de Naruto.

Cristian lo miró mientras este inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos, molesto.

-Pero también voy a extrañar lo adorable que te vez molesto, lo divertido que es ocasionarlo, tu obsesión por esa comida exótica llamada ramen.

-Yo voy a extrañar, tu paciencia conmigo, tu compañía, tus consejos…. tus bromas -esto ultimo lo dijo fingiendo molestia –Eres el mejor de todos los hermanos.

-Ya lo se –habló en tono divertido.

-Y también el más modesto –comentó entrecerrando los ojos y sudando una enorme gota.

-Jeje, bueno, ¿Y cuando te irás? ¿Lo sabes?

-Dentro de mes y medio –le respondió –Una semana después de tu coronación.

-Ya veo… lástima que ese tratado no pueda romperlo ni siendo el rey.

-No te preocupes por eso hermano –le dijo para luego levantarse y mirarlo con decisión –Ya verás que estaré bien Dattebayo.

-Bien, entonces olvidémonos de ese tema tan desagradable y divirtámonos un poco

-¿En que? –preguntó separándose ligeramente de el para poder mirarlo

-Iremos a cabalgar y te llevaré a conocer mi lugar secreto –le respondió empujándolo ligeramente para que bajara de sus piernas.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-Si, así que ve a ponerte tu ropa de equitación y nos vemos en los establos.

-¡Gracias hermano! -exclamó dándole un abrazo rápido y un beso en la mejilla para luego salir disparado rumbo a palacio.

-Hermanitos –comentó sonriendo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla que el menor había besado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los barcos piratas más temidos y sus tripulaciones, ya se encontraban en la isla de la tortuga, esperando la decisión de los que eran considerados, incluso por ellos mismos, como los líderes piratas.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó uno de los capitanes, un hombre musculoso de cabello negro que tenia un parche en el ojo derecho.

-El menor de los príncipes partirá en algunos días para Francia para ser desposado por Luís III –dijo Roxiel –Eso será una semana después de la coronación del mayor que se llevará acabo hoy al atardecer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó un apuesto joven de largo y lacio cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

-Digamos que una serpiente me lo contó –los presentes no comprendieron pero prefirieron no preguntar –Bueno, como decía, el pequeño partirá para Francia, así que secuestrémoslo.

-¿Eso no hará que se unan más? –preguntó Karin.

-No si les hacemos pensar que los autores del secuestro fueron los franceses.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso Rosa Negra? –le preguntó Gaara.

-Disfrazando nuestros barcos –le respondió Sasuke quien ya había comprendido el plan de su madre.

-Tanto Francia como Inglaterra se odian a muerte y no perderán la oportunidad de matarse, alegando que es e defensa propia.

-¿Y que es lo que requieres? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Mínimo, cinco barcos más, aparte del Ankoku y el Halcón Rojo.

-En ese caso, pongo a disposición mis tres barcos –dijo Gaara.

-Y yo también estaré encantado de poner mi nave en tan bellas manos –dijo el hombre pelinegro de nombre Bartolomé o el "bello" (1) como era conocido, lo que molestó a Sasuke y a Eric, pues no les agradaba el tono que el usaba con la ojirroja, en pocas palabras, estaban celosos.

-A mi me parece divertido así que cuenten conmigo –dijo Lafitte, el pirata bromista (2), terror del golfo Mexicano.

-Igual nosotros –dijeron al unísono el pirata del parche y el de las cicatrices.

-Igual yo –dijo un pirata alvino de ojos dorados.

-¿Y que haremos con la armada Francesa? –preguntó Karin –Podríamos estar en graves problemas si llegaran a aparecer.

-Hagamos que ellos caigan en nuestro juego –habló Sasuke.

-¡Que inteligente Sasuke! –dijo Karin sonriéndole descaradamente, insinuante.

-Me parece bien –dijo Roxiel –Y conociendo lo idiota que es el rey de Francia, caerá redondito y si a nuestra pequeña fórmula le agregamos una familia real inglesa desesperada por recuperar a su "pequeño", ¡tendremos una combinación explosiva!

-¿Y que haremos con el chico? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Del pequeño príncipe me encargo yo, así que solo preocúpense de que nuestra pequeña "bromita" sea un éxito.

-Bien, pero par hacerlo mas emocionante –habló el "bello" –les prestare uniformes de la armada inglesa y francesa.

Rosa Negra sonrió mientras asentía, le parecía irónica la situación, pues muchos de los ahí presentes, ella incluida, pertenecían a esas naciones, ya fuera por nacimiento o algún otro lazo y ahora, se unían para acabar con sus patrias.

"La supervivencia del más fuerte, o en este caso, del más astuto"

-Bien, entonces, Sasuke, Bartolomé, Bonny (3) y May Read (4), se encargarán de secuestrar al príncipe, mientras que Lafitte, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Piar y Cornelio, atacarán la armada Francesa.

-¿Quién nos comandará? –preguntó Bartolomé

-Sasuke –le respondió Roxiel –Y también será el Halcón Rojo quien capture al príncipe, mientras que Gaara comandará a los que crearán nuestra pequeña distracción francesa.

-¿Y que haremos nosotros? –preguntó Kakashi.

-El Ankoku irá con el grupo de Gaara y estará bajo tus órdenes, Kakashi.

-¿Y que harás mientras tanto?

-Iré con Sasuke –respondió en tono serió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú comandarás mi barco? –preguntó el azabache, levantando una ceja.

-¡¿Acaso no confías en Sasuke?! –le preguntó indignada Karin.

-Claro que confió en mi hijo –aseguró en tono tranquilo –Es solo que me gustaría verle la cara al pequeño cuando caiga en nuestras manos –dijo –Además… recuerden que yo no puedo participar de forma activa en esta misión, si lo hiciera nos descubrirían.

Era cierto, puesto que ella era la única en el mundo, al menos en el mundo de los piratas que tenían ese color de ojos, por lo que muchos la llamaban "la demonio de los ojos sangre"

-¿Y cuando partiremos? –preguntó el pirata de las cicatrices, Piar.

-Mañana, tan pronto la marea suba –respondió Roxiel –Así que les sugiero, usen este poco tiempo para reabastecer sus barcos con víveres y municiones y si, creen en algún dios, les sugiero le recen porque puede que algunos no regresemos.

-¿Qué haremos después del ataque? –preguntó Bonny.

-Los que van a atacar a los franceses, tomen la ruta a Inglaterra, pero, desvíense a medio camino y sepárense, lo mismo para los que atacaron a los ingleses –le respondió –Nos encontraremos aquí nuevamente, dentro de dos lunas.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Para evitar levantar sospechas –le respondió –Ellos creen que nosotros somos unos brutos, bárbaros que solo pensamos en matar y que, no podemos ver otro barco pirata sin que iniciemos una pelea, así que es mejor dejarlos creerlo, por lo que no nos conviene que nos vean juntos.

-La mayoría de los ahí presentes, sonrió con burla, en verdad su líder era brillante, pues parecía que había planeado hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

-Y una cosa más… -habló nuevamente –Seguramente Francia o Inglaterra tratarán de pedirle ayuda a España, díganle a nuestros amigos los corsarios que, si España decide ayudar a cualquiera de los dos reinos… las vías marítimas deberán ser cortadas y a España no le conviene, puesto que, no creo que desee perder el control sobre sus conquistas –dijo sonriendo descaradamente –Es todo, pueden retirarse.

Los piratas asintieron y se retiraron dejando solos a sus dos líderes.

-¿Qué harás con el príncipe, madre? –le preguntó Sasuke, una vez que todos se retiraran.

-Dentro de seis lunas, se lo entregare a Orochimaru.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que cederle algo a él, incluso algo tan insignificante como lo es un príncipe inglés.

-Para saldar cuentas…

-¿No me dirás nunca la razón, verdad?

-Fue por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Orochimaru, le dio a mi madre como regalo a tu abuelo, diciéndole que era un digno regalo para el rey pirata.

-Dudo mucho que sea esa la razón

-En parte lo es –Roxiel se mantuvo en silencio, ya que no podía revelarle la verdadera razón

-¿Cuál es la otra parte?

-No lo se… es algo que tu abuelo nunca quiso decirme, pero que, debo cumplir por memoria a él

-Como digas- dijo para marcharse molesto

-Ya va siendo hora de que le digas la verdad Roxiel…

-Si hago eso Kakashi… Sasuke… él… me odiará

-Eres su madre y por tanto, la única persona por la que jamás podría sentir odio

-¿Y si llegara a odiarme? –le preguntó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas –No podría… no lo soportaría…

Kakashi suspiró y la abrazó por la espalda para tratar de reconfortar a su capitana, en todos los años que tenía de conocerla, jamás llego a ver que derramara una sola lágrima, asta ahora.

-Estoy bien –dijo mientras se separaba de el –Es mejor que prepares todo, recuerda que el Ankoku estará bajo tu mando –le recordó –Por lo que te pido, no te exijo y ordeno que lo cuides como si tu vida dependiera de ello, porque así es –lo amenazó mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Como diga capitán –sonrió mientras sudaba gotita, cuando la ojirroja tenia esa mirada, era mejor no llevare la contraria

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pelinegro se encontraba acomodado en la rama de un árbol, desde aquella posición, podía ver claramente el puerto, estaba sumamente enojado, pues, no era común, que su madre le guardara secretos.

-Sasuke –lo llamó Karin desde abajo, sin embargo el no respondió –Sasuke –insistió nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres Karin? –preguntó sabiendo que esa mujer era tan terca como una mula.

-Baja un momento, tal vez podríamos divertirnos como la última vez –sugirió.

-Karin, ya me cansé de repetírtelo –dijo Sasuke en tono de molestia –Lo que sucedió entre tú y yo fue un error, ambos estábamos demasiado ebrios como para saber lo que hacíamos.

-Aun así no puedes negar que fue divertido.

-Lo que sea –el azabache rodó los ojos.

-Anda Sasuke que yo te puedo volver al "buen" camino

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se dejó caer al lado de la chica con una gracia felina.

-No se de que demonios hablas.

-¿Ah no? –habló mientras se acercaba a el de forma insinuante –Entonces permíteme "instruirte" –le dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él y comenzaba a acariciar su hombría sin ningún pudor.

Pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke la alejó de forma brusca.

-No se en que idioma tengo que decírtelo Karin –le dijo molestó –No me gustan las ancianas como tu, así que deja de molestar

Pero Karin no se iba, al contrario, cada vez se le ofrecía de forma mas descarada, hasta que…

-¡Sasuke amorcito! –gritó Sai, para luego lanzarse a los brazos del menor, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Sai encima de Sasuke.

-¡Sai! –le gritó entre molestó y confundido -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Tú sígueme el juego rojillo así te la quitas de encima –le dijo al oído asiendo parecer que jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja del mas joven.

-¡Aléjate de Sasuke intento de artista frustrado! –gruño la mujer.

-Sasu mi amor, ¿Por qué me dejaste solito? –habló mientras lo miraba con ojitos de cachorro -¿Es que ya no me quieres? –preguntó para luego abrazarse de el por el cuello.

-¡Suéltalo marica! –chilló la mujer.

-Karin, ¿quieres irte ya? –le dijo en tono frió -¿No vez que estoy ocupado? –por fin Sasuke había decidido entrar al pequeño jueguito.

La mujer se alejó de ahí hecha una furia lo que ocasiono que el mayor soltara una sonora carcajada.

Sai se echó a reír por la situación

-Eso fue divertido jajajaja

-No le veo la gracia a que esa se la pase acosándome.

-Tú tienes la culpa rojillo –continuo riendo Sai –Quien te manda a emborracharte y hacerlo con esa demente, jajajaja, vaya forma de perder el "tesorito" jajajaja

-Hn, e recuerdo que la virginidad la perdí a los 12 años, ¿Recuerdas? –le preguntó con picardía.

-Cof, cof, etto, bueno no fue nuestra primera borrachera y…. jejejeje

-Hn, ya déjate de estupideces y ve terminar tus labores, recuerda que debemos partir mañana, así que ve que todo este listo –le dijo en tono de "yo-soy-la-ley" –Y que te ayude el inútil bueno para nada de Eric.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La familia real ya se encontraba en puerto, despidiendo al menor de sus miembros.

-¡¡¡¡Naru!!! –sollozó el peliblanco mientras abrazaba, o mas bien, asfixiaba al pequeño rubio -¡¡¡¡Te voy a extrañar!!!!

-Jiraiya… suéltalo, lo lastimas –le dijo Tsunade en tono triste.

El peliblanco hizo lo que le pedían, más no dejo de llorar a moco tendido pues realmente no quería separarse de su pequeño nietecito.

-Abuelo… prometo que estaré bien dattebayo –le aseguró sonriendo.

-Naru, hermano –lo llamó el ahora rey –Prométeme que, si esa momia se llega a sobrepasar, le dirás a Lee para que venga a decirme y te prometo que iré a partirle su real cara.

-Cristian… ¡Gracias! –dijo mientras se abrazaba a su hermano mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas

-Príncipe –lo llamó un joven alto, cabello negro y grandes cejas –El capitán dice que debemos partir

-Danos un minuto Lee –le pidió Cristian –Naru, quiero que tengas esto –dijo mientras se quitaba el aniño que ostentaba en su mano izquierda.

-Pero es… el sello real, no puedo…

-Claro que puedes, eres miembro de la familia real…. Y lo más importante… eres mi hermano.

El pequeño rubio agradeció el gesto de su hermano con un beso su mejilla, para luego subir al barco que lo llevaría a su nueva vida.

-Lee, cuida de él –le dijo Cristian –Te lo ruego como el hermano y te lo ordeno como el rey

-Así lo haré majestad –dijo el aludido para luego subir al barco.

-Estará bien –le dijo Minato mientras miraba partir el barco, para el también era difícil ver partir al menor de sus hijos y mas ahora que su esposa había fallecido.

-Le juro padre que, si Luís llega a lastimar o hacer sufrir a mi hermano, yo mismo lo muelo a golpes -Minato tan solo asintió.

-Es mejor irnos ya… -habló Minato.

-Como diga padre –respondió resignado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Roxiel… -la llamó el castaño.

-¿Qué quieres Eric? –le preguntó la aludida quien se encontraba cómodamente recostada en el enorme ventanal que el camarote de su hijo tenía.

-¿En verdad no piensas dirigirnos?

-Te lo dije desde que partimos, Yo solo estoy de espectadora, ya deja de repetir lo mismo que pareces loro.

-Pero es que…

-Eric, tu líder y capitán es Sasuke, no yo –le recordó –Y no, no voy a participar en esto, si lo he decidido, no, no hay nada que puedas hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión y si, creo que Sasuke logrará cumplir esta misión con éxito –dijo respondiendo a las preguntas que seguramente le haría el castaño –Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría dormir un poco.

-Como gustes –habló resignado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas horas después, Sasuke se encontraba en el timón del barco, a su lado se encontraba Sai, cuando Eric, se acercó a él.

-Sharingan…

-¿Qué sucede Eric? –preguntó Sasuke con hastió.

-Bartolomé ha enviado un mensaje.

-¿De que se trata?

-Dice que en unas cuantas horas nos encontraremos con los barcos ingleses.

-Ya veo… tal parece que esa obsesión suya por ese pájaro nos está ayudando –comentó sin quitar la mirada al frente ni las manos del timón –dile a todos que se preparen.

-Si –respondió secamente.

-Creo que el anciano anda de malas –comentó Sai quien se encontraba al lado de Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

-Mientras haga lo que le pedí, me importa un bledo si quiere ponerse a bailar desnudo mientras canta.

-Mira que pervertido nos saliste Sharingan –se burló Sai.

-Deja de decir tonterías y ponte a trabajar –lo regañó el azabache

-Jejeje como diga mi capitán.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Capitán! –llamó uno de los marinos ingleses.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Barcos franceses a babor!

-Que extraño –se dijo el inglés –Supuestamente no nos veríamos a dos leguas de aquí…

De pronto, el ruido de los cañones, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El inicio del engaño había comenzado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una feroz lucha dio inicio, la cual, los piratas ganaron sin mucho esfuerzo, destruyendo cuatro de los cinco barcos que conformaban el séquito real, dejando el quinto en condiciones deplorables pero en condiciones de navegar, aunque con mas de la mitad de su tripulación mermada y dejando a los sobrevivientes, convencidos de que, los franceses los habían atacado y que ahora tenían en sus manos a su príncipe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto fue llevado a uno de los camarotes, donde fue arrojado con algo de brusquedad, al interior.

-¡Déjeme salir! –gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta, desesperado.

Pasado un rato de hacer lo mismo sin recibir respuesta, se cansó y se fue a una de las esquinas, sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas

-Cristian…. –sollozó el pequeño rubio.

En ese momento, se escuchó como era abierta la puerta, y ahí, frente a el, apareció la figura de Rosa Negra, pero era diferente a como la describían, no parecía un demonio sediento de sangre, al contrario, era una mujer sumamente hermosa, su piel pálida, su abundante cabello negro, sin mencionar esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, vestía totalmente de negro, con un sombrero de cuero del mismo color y una enorme pluma blanca, pero algo le llamó la atención, en uno de sus pechos ostentaba un tatuaje de una rosa negra

-Espero no hayan sido muy bruscos con usted, "su-ma-jes-tad"

-Que… ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

-Ya lo sabrá a su tiempo –dijo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto sádica –Por el momento disfrute sus pequeñas "vacaciones" a bordo del Halcón Rojo…

-Van a pedir rescate, ¿No es así? –le preguntó –Por favor, déjenme ir y le prometo que le darán todo lo que usted quiera.

-¿Y si lo que yo quiero es tenerte como mi invitado? –El rubio se quedo helado ante la respuesta.

-Después le traerán algo de comer –dijo rompiendo el enorme silencio que se había formado a su alrededor –Le aconsejó que coma y descanse, lo necesitará si quiere salir vivo de esta…

-Lo haré –dijo con firmeza –Saldré vivo de esta y usted y los suyos se pudrirán en la peor de las prisiones –la ojirroja se encogió de hombros

-No me harían mal unas pequeñas vacaciones –dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta –No quisiera ser mala "anfitriona" pero ya sabe, el trabajo de una mujer abnegada nunca termina, así que con su permiso, me retiro –dijo para luego hacer una reverencia, no como la haría una mujer, sino como un hombre, salio del camarote y cerró la puerta con llave tras de si, se recargó ligeramente en esta y suspiró pesadamente –Lo siento niño pero, si tengo que elegir entre tu vida o Sasuke… sin duda el ganador será siempre mi hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿No iras a ver al principito? –le preguntó Sai mirando a Sasuke quien se encontraba recargado en la borda del barco.

-No, mi madre seguramente lo hizo ya –le respondió sin despegar su mirada del mar.

-Si, pero tú también deberías ir a verle, después de todo tu eres el capitán de este barco.

-Vaya que eres terco –Sasuke suspiró, sabía que si no acedía no se lo quitaría nunca de encima.

-Bien, con tal de que dejes de jorobarme la existencia, iré a ver a ese "príncipe"

-Venga, tal vez sea interesante verle –dijo con una gran sonrisa, el pelinegro conocido como Sharingan, tan solo bufó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto escucho ruidos afuera, y nuevamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Sasuke, al verlo, al ojiazul, se le iluminaron los ojos.

-"Joven Sasuke" –dijo para sus adentros –Sa-Sasuke, ¿A usted también lo secuestraron?

-Hn, anda –dijo la voz de Sai, asiendo que Naruto se percatara de su presencian –Sharingan, ¿Conoces a este chico?

-¿Sha-Sharingan? –repitió en estado de Shock.

-Para nada…-dijo para luego darle la espalda y alejarse

Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente, aquel al que había amado desde que era pequeño no lo recordaba, al contrario, por alguna razón que aun le era desconocida, parecía odiarle.

-No le hagas caso, rojillo es así –dijo sonriéndole calidamente para reconfortarlo.

-¿Qui-quien es usted?

-Me llamó Sai, majestad –le dijo de forma educada –No se preocupe por Sasuke, él es así un amargado de primera –le aseguró para luego sonreír –Y siempre ha sido igual, desde que lo conozco… ¡Dios!, no puedo cree que tenga diez años de soportarlo.

Diez años, era justo el tiempo que él tenia de conocerlo, bajo la mirada deprimido.

-No se deprima majestad.

-Naruto…

-¿Eh?

-Ese es mi nombre –le respondió cabizbajo

-Ya veo… Naru –el aludido lo miro sorprendido ya que el único que lo llamaba de esa manera era su hermano mayor, el ahora gobernante de Inglaterra –No te preocupes, Roxiel, eh, Rosa Negra no es mala, al contrario trata muy bien a sus prisioneros y Sharingan no es la excepción

-Parece conocerlos muy bien.

-Si, Rosa Negra y Barba Roja siempre fueron muy amables conmigo –habló para luego ponerse serio –Ella y Sasuke me salvaron de ser vendido como esclavo y me hicieron uno de ellos… pero bueno, no es momento de ponernos tristes –dijo para luego recuperar su sonrisa –Iré por su comida, debe estar muriéndose de hambre y seguimos platicando –el rubio tan solo atino a asentir mientras su nuevo "amigo" salía del camarote, cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, tan solo rogaba que todo terminara pronto…

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Bartolomé Robert, a quien todos llamaban "El Bello"

Era corpulento, moreno, guapo. Vestía ropas lujosas, llevaba al cuello una cadena de oro con una cruz de diamantes y lucía un sombrero ancho con una pluma roja.

Al desembarcar en un pueblo, Bartolomé el Bello hacía desfilar a sus compañeros por las calles principales. Luego entraba él y se hacía entregar las llaves de la ciudad, como si en verdad fuese un huésped de honor o un invitado especial. Finalmente, capturaba a los hombres más fornidos y los obligaba a convertirse en piratas.

Cuando Bartolomé el Bello murió, su cuerpo vestido de púrpura y encajes fue arrojado al mar. Así lo había ordenado él, que fue el más elegante de los piratas

(2) Juan Lafitte y se creía el amo de todo el Golfo de México. En cierta ocasión en que el gobernador de Luisiana, cansado ya de soportar sus piraterías, ofreció una recompensa de 5 000 dólares por su cabeza, Juan Lafitte respondió ofreciendo 50 000 por la cabeza del gobernador.

(3) Anney Bonny, también conocida por su diminutivo "Boon". Fue una de las dos mujeres, junto a Mary Read, con mayor fama reconocida entre las pocas que pasaron a la historia por su dedicación a la actividad de la piratería durante los primeros años del siglo XVIII.

(4) Mary Read fue una mujer pirata que vivió a finales del siglo XVII y principios del XVIII.

En una habitación y se puede ver a una Youko de larga cabellera rubia, orejas y cola dorada, ojos grises, piel clara y vestía una túnica roja adornada con un cinturón gris, sentada frente a una computadora, escribiendo.

Youko Saiyo: Sasuke miro furioso al rubio quien tenía una mano en su mejilla lastimada y lo miraba de igual manera, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma y…. ¿Eh? A hola jejeje etto, bueno el capitulo de esta semana concluye aquí pero como pueden ver ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, así que no se me desesperen que pronto terminare jejeje, bueno, Sayonara XD


	7. Bonus

**Bonus**

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, en vista que parece que los he confundido un poco con las edades n-nU haremos un pequeño "paréntesis" en la historia jejeje

Lobo Negro: En pocas palabras kitsune, no tienes nada mejor que hacer

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ No molestes amazona de pacotilla… Bueno no le hagan caso a la loca esta y empecemos jejeje n-nU

**Sasuke el Rojo (Sharingan)**

Edad: 19 años

Padres verdaderos: muertos, desconocidos

Madre adoptiva: Roxiel (Rosa Negra)

Mas Familiares: Su abuelo Barba Roja

Personalidad: Orgulloso por naturaleza, de temperamento fuerte y con gran determinación, astuto e inteligente, un líder nato.

Ocupación: Pirata.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Edad: 17 años

Padres: Kaseiyo y Catherine

Mas familiares: Su hermano mayor Cristian, sus abuelos, Jiraiya y Tsunade

Personalidad; Hiperactivo, alegre y de buen corazón, su deseo mas grande es llegar a ser como su hermano a quien le debe saber manejar la espada ya que, por su condición de fértil, fue educado como si de una mujer se tratara.

**Roxiel La Roja (Rosa Negra)**

Edad: ·38 años

Padres: Barba Roja y Amelia

Hermanos: Constante y William (saldrá pronto)

Personalidad: De carácter tranquilo, líder por naturaleza, poseedora de un humor algo negro y sarcástico, es inteligente, astuta, cariñosa (solo con Sasuke y de vez en vez con Sai), pero cruel y sanguinaria, lo que la hizo ganarse el titulo de Demonio

Características: Cabello largo de color negro, ojos del color de la sangre, piel clara y de un bello cuerpo que la hace objeto de los deseos de quien pose sus ojos en ella, tiene un tatuaje de una rosa negra en la parte superior del pecho izquierdo, viste siempre de negro, con un escote que permite ver su tatuaje y un sombrero de cuero negro con una pluma blanca

**Cristian Uzumaki**

Edad: 25 años

Padres: Kaseiyo y Catherine

Mas familiares: Su hermano menor Naruto, sus abuelos, Jiraiya y Tsunade

Características: cabello rubio, lacio, un tanto largo amarado en una pequeña coleta baja y ojos verdes, su cuerpo es delgado y su piel clara, es sumamente sobre protector con su pequeño hermano al que quiere mas que a nadie, lo cuida y protege, dando a entender muchas veces, que su cariño va mas haya de un amor fraternal, es un gran líder, valiente e inteligente y su mayor deseo es que su hermanito este con la persona que ama

**Sai**

Edad: 22 años

Padres: Desconocidos

Personalidad: Un tanto bromista, pero serio en los momentos que debe serlo, considera a Sasuke como un amigo muy querido y no dudaría en dar la vida por el o por Rosa Negra a quienes debe su vida y libertad.

**Eric**

Edad: 38 años

Características: Cabello corto, castaño claro y ojos café oscuro, piel clara, alto y de cuerpo musculoso, esta completamente enamorado de Roxiel y no hay momento en que no trate de mostrárselo, parece odiar a Sasuke, pero la verdad es que tan solo esta celoso de el por tener el cariño de la reina pirata, aunque no sea el cariño que el desea.

**Barba Roja**

Edad: 54 años (cuando murió)

Familia: Amelia (su esposa), Costance, William y Roxiel, sus hijos

Características: Cabello rojo, barba de igual color, por la que se gano su sobre nombre, usa un parche en uno de sus ojos, pero el otro es de color verde, piel clara sus ropas eran de color rojo mientras que sus botas y guantes de cuero eran negros

Personalidad: Alegre, un tanto misterioso, sarcástico, un buen amigo y compañero, sin mencionar un padre y abuelo amoroso que no dudaría en sacrificarse por sus dos mas grandes tesoros, y lo hizo

**Gaara, Temari y Kankuro**

Edades: 21 años, 24 años y 29 años, respectivamente

Ellos son originarios del Sahara por Subaku, pero eso no los hace menos como piratas, al contrario, se les considera entre los piratas como los mas fuertes, después de Sasuke y Roxiel, claro esta.

**Orochimaru**

Edad: 60 años

Es el consejero del rey Cristian, pero lo que nada sabia era que el es el famoso pirata, "Serpiente Blanca", antiguo rival/amigo de Barba Roja, como su nombre lo dice, es un traicionero que no dudaría vender a su propia madre por una moneda de oro, logra chantajear a Barba Roja y posteriormente a Roxiel, para que lo ayuden a capturar al menor de los príncipes con el fin de embarazarlo y de ese modo hacerse con Inglaterra

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno esos son los personajes mas importantes y los que mas han salido, después pondré los nuevos personajes, como William jejejeje, bueno Sayonara XD


	8. Capitulo 6 El precio de la furia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 6.- El precio de la furia**

Sasuke dejó la botella que tan solo unos minutos atrás, contenía uno de los más fuertes licores, se había puesto a beber con Eric, pues este lo había retado a que era capaz de beber mas que el azabache.

-Ssake… te vesh muuy bienn... los doss sse men hip muy bienn

-Eric idiota –gruño el aludido quien también estaba un poco ebrio, pero nada comparado al castaño –Tú haz bebido menos que yop y estas peor… eres una deshonra.

Como respuesta, el mayor comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke por el cuello.

-Perdo… hip name ersh hip como mi hip hijoo –dijo mientras seguía llorando y bebiendo.

-¡¡¡Eric idiota suéltame!!! –le gritó el moreno tratando de zafarse.

-Que linda pareja –se burló Sai.

-Sai, hijo de puta, quítame a este animal de encima –le ordenó.

-Si lo pides tan amable –dijo el ojinegro con ironía para luego darle la espalda –Adiosito –habló haciendo un ademán de despedida.

-¡Oye, Sai! –le grito –Ayúdame –le pidió desesperado.

-Está bien –dijo mirándolo de nuevo –Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –le preguntó mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al castaño que ahora intentaba besarlo.

-Que vayas a ver al príncipe un momento -sonrió

-Olvida... hey inbecil de mierda, suéltame o te juro que no la cuentas –lo amenazó Sasuke.

-Ssake… me… mecai quee ttequirop muchoop…

-Esta bien, esta bien tu ganas pero quítame a este idiota de encima

Sai sonrió ante esto.

-Bien, pero recuerda que tendrás que cumplir lo que quiera

-Si, si, pero quítamelo.

-Bien –Sai se acerco al castaño y lo tomo por el cuello, haciendo que soltara a su capitán –Venga Eric –le dijo al castaño –Vamos con Carlos, el tiene Tequila y se que te encantara.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, algo mareado a causa del alcohol

-Tequipla, quee esss Essso

-Ya lo veras anda, quédate tranquilo, ¿si?–pero al no recibir respuesta, optó por lo mas fácil, golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente –Bueno, ahora lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Qué cosa quieres? –gruñó molesto.

-Que vayas a ver al príncipe y le lleves algo decente de comer –sonrió victorioso.

-Ni loco –se negó rotundamente.

-Tú lo prometiste –le reclamó enojado –Además no lo digo yo, sino tu madre

-¿Mi madre? –repitió extrañado.

-Así es, Roxiel dijo que el hecho de que fuera nuestro prisionero no significaba que lo tratáramos mal.

-Hn, a veces no comprendo a mi madre –Sai pasó un brazo por el cuello de su amigo.

-Sasuke, hermano, créeme nunca vas a entender a una mujer

Sharingan no pudo estar más de acuerdo con lo dicho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke entró al camarote de mala gana, con algo de comida para el rubio, aun estaba algo ebrio, pero era muy bueno disimulándolo.

-Te traje algo de comer… -Naruto lo miró confundido, pues asía apenas una hora que Sai le había llevado algo de comer, incluso se quedo haciéndole compañía hasta que el rubio hubo terminado sus alimentos.

-Pero, Sai, ya me trajo –dijo un tanto confundido, lo que ocasionó que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño y lanzara la comida, lo que asustó al rubio

-Maldito Sai –gruño molestó

-Sa-Sasuke…

-¡Cállate! –le ordenó un poco molesto –No me hables de esa forma –dijo para luego sacar una pequeña botella y beber un poco de su contenido, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Sasu… Eh, señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Claro que estoy bien, mocoso de mierda –le insultó

Naruto frunció el ceño molesto, no iba a permitir que nadie lo insultara.

-¡Escúcheme bien pirata de cuarta! –habló molesto -¡Yo soy su majestad el Gran Naruto Uzumaki, hermano del único y grandioso Rey Cristian! –dijo con aires de superioridad lo que ocasionó una sonora carcajada por parte del moreno.

-Por favor –se burló aun riendo mientras se ponía de pie –Los Ingleses y Franceses son escoria

-¡Eso no es verdad! –le gritó –¡Inglaterra no es escoria!

-¿A no? –le preguntó mirándolo con ojos nublados a causa del alcohol –Entonces, ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de defenderte… te diré porque, porque todos ustedes son unas maricas

Naruto frunció el ceño y le dio una fuerte bofetada que le dejó la mejilla roja.

-Al menos no somos unos vagos, sucios y asquerosos que les gusta revolcarse en su propia porquería y disfruta de lastimar a las personas –dijo a un sorprendido Sasuke –Por lo menos nosotros SI tenemos honor.

Sasuke lo miró unos segundos, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa forma o se atrevía a levantarle la mano, nadie en sus cabales se atrevía a hacerlo, amenos claro, que deseara morir.

El rey pirata frunció el ceño y golpeo al rubio en el rostro con el puño, lo que no se esperaba era que este le devolviera el golpe de la misma forma

-Pensé que los mariquitas como tú no sabían golpear –dijo sobandose la mandíbula.

-Pensabas que al ser un hombre fértil, ¿No podía defenderme? –le pregunto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Eres tan poco hombre como para golpear a una mujer o doncel?

Sasuke frunció el seño nuevamente molesto, esta vez si que lo estaba, golpeo al rubio tan fuerte que lo hizo caer en la cama, se sentó sobre las piernas de este para impedirle el escapar, mientras aprisionaba las manos del menor en cima de su cabeza con una sola suya.

-Que... ¿Qué va a hacer? –pregunto con miedo

-Te enseñare que TAN hombre puedo ser… -le dijo para luego desgarrar sus ropas

-No por favor suélteme –decía el rubio tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-Eres hermoso cuando pones esa expresión –dijo para luego besarlo dejando que el menor sintiera el sabor a licor y se asustara aun más.

Naruto siempre había soñado que su primer beso sería con él, pero no así, no de ese modo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke estaba disfrutando enormemente el sabor de aquella morena piel, tanto que no perdió la oportunidad de dejar su marca en cada parte de ese delicioso ser, el cual le pedía y suplicaba porque parara, pero ambos sabían que esto no pararía hasta llegar al final.

El pelinegro por fin le había quitado toda la ropa al rubio, destruyéndola, amarrando sus manos con las prendas destrozadas, se alejó un poco de el para apreciarlo mejor.

-Por favor… no lo hagas... por favor… -le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos y mirándolo de forma suplicante –Por favor.

Pero Sasuke estaba tan perdido en su embriaguez que no le prestaba atención, pues, lo único que en ese momento le importaba era poseer el cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo, tan puro, tan inocente. Lo penetró de un solo golpe, arrancándole un grito desgarrador al pequeño rubio que se movía y retorcía, para tratar de alguna forma, sacarse aquel doloroso intruso de su interior, desgarrándolo, lastimándolo, hasta hacerlo sentir que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos, finalmente, su agresor término dentro suyo, hiriendo aun mas su lastimado interior.

Finalmente, Sasuke salió del rubio recostándose a su lado y quedándose dormido de inmediato, dejando a un pobre rubio hecho un mar de lágrimas que al poco rato también se dejó arrastrar por la bendición del sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, la reina pirata estaba buscando a su hijo, se acerco a Sai, quien tenía unas enormes ojeras a causa de haber pasado la noche en vela.

-Sai… -Lo llamó Roxiel –¿Haz visto a Sasuke?

-La última vez que lo vi, él y Eric estaban más ebrios que nada –le respndió el pelinegro para luego bostezar –De hecho ninguno de ellos se apareció para hacer su guardia, yo me he tenido que quedar toda la noche.

-Ya veo –comentó Rosa Negra –Dile a Pata de palo que te sustituya, mientras yo iré a ver a nuestro "invitado" y luego iré a ver a ese hijo mió –dijo para luego marcharse nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se despertó lentamente, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, se sentó en el borde de la cama, solo cubierto por las sábanas, se llevo una mano ala frente, en ese momento escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la furiosa de su madre.

-Ma-madre… -habló sin saber que más decir.

Roxiel se acerco a él e hizo lo que jamás había hecho, le propino una fuerte bofetada mientras lo miraba con seriedad

-¿Madre? –le pregunto confundido.

-Eres un idiota Sasuke –le dijo molesta –Ve a tu camarote… hablaremos después

Sasuke la obedeció sin chistar, pues sabía perfectamente que no debía contradecir ala Reina pirata cuando estaba furiosa, si lo hacia, su vida o integridad física podrían estar en peligro

-Está muy mal –dijo para si mientras examinaba al pequeño que ardía en fiebre –Por las barbas del Diablo, Sasuke, maldita sea, te pasaste.

Roxiel salio del camarote para ir a buscar al medicó del barco, regresando al poco tiempo para atender al pequeño

-¿Cómo está? –le pregunto a un chico de cabello negro, algo raro que traía oculto el rostro por sus ropas y usaba unos anteojos oscuros

-Está muy mal –le respondió –Tiene mucha fiebre y está sumamente lastimado, especialmente de su entrada.

-Encárgate de sanarlo –le dijo en tono de orden.

-Rosa Negra… ¿Qué harás con el respónsale? –le preguntó

-¿A que te refieres Shino?

-Ala ley que tu y Barba Roja impusieron con respecto al trato de prisioneros –le respondió.

-No lo haré… eso de ninguna manera lo haré –dijo apretando los puños tan fuerte al punto de lastimarse –Por el bien nuestro y principalmente el de mi hijo, nadie debe enterarse, ¿En tendido?

-Comprendo, pero… ahora, el chico el pertenece a Sharingan….

-¡Aun soy la líder de los piratas y se hará lo que diga! –le dijo molesta –Y mas te vale Shino que mantengas la boca cerrada o perderás mas que la lengua, ¿Entiendes?

-Como digas, por mi no tienes que preocuparte Roxiel –le aseguró –Sin embargo sabes muy bien que la verdad saldrá tarde o temprano.

-Pero por el bien de mi hijo y también la de él… debo hacer todo lo que pueda para evitarlo, cualquier cosa.

-¿Aun sacrificar a este niño?

-Pagaría cualquier precio por él y mi hijo.

-Posiblemente Orochimaru ya lo habrá matado.

-Si ese es el caso, esa serpiente conocerá mi ira, pero mientras no tenga noticias de eso, seguiré guardando esperanzas.

-Espero que logres salvarle…

-Gracias Shino –le dijo –Bueno, te encargo mucho al chico, que por momento está a tu cargo

-Como digas

Roxiel se despidió del hombre, tenía mucho que hablar con su hijo

_Continuara…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a una dama muy especial, su nombre es Cinthya, preciosa princesa, este capitulo es para ti y también esta dedicado a todas mis fans en especia a pekefeliz


	9. Pelea entre aliados parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 9.- Pelea entre aliados parte I**

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, le dolía en demasía su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, su alma, intentó incorporarse, pero una fuerte punzada en el bajo vientre, lo detuvo.

-No te levantes aun… -le ordenó Shino obligándolo a recostarse, Naruto lo miró un poco desconcertado, abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de esta –Mi nombre es Shino y soy el medicó del barco –se presentó el joven.

El cuerpo de Naruto se contrajo a causa del miedo, ¿Qué tal si ese hombre quería hacerle lo mismo que Sasuke?

-No te preocupes, yo no te lastimaré –le aseguró –En cuanto a Sharingan, no te preocupes, el será muy capitán de este barco y rey de los piratas, pero ni el puede contradecir las ordenes de la reina pirata.

-Debe amarla mucho –comentó débilmente, aquel comentario, descolocó al joven pirata.

-Supongo, digo, después de todo es su madre –respondió confundido.

-¿Su madre? –repitió sorprendido –Yo pensé… -Shino sonrió internamente al darse cuenta por donde iba el asunto.

-Por lo que veo le has perdonado muy fácil –le dijo sonriendo ligeramente, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara –Bueno deja que termine de curarte, después comerás algo.

-No tengo hambre –habló bajando la mirada.

-Pues te aguantas y te lo comes -le cortó –Sino yo te lo daré con embudo –Naruto infló los cachetes en forma infantil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sai llevaba una gran charola con distintos alimentos, mientras silbaba, se veía realmente contento.

-¿A dónde vas Sai? –le preguntó Roxiel al toparse con él.

-Roxiel…. bueno, iba a llevarle el desayuno al pequeño príncipe –le respondió mostrándole la charola.

-Yo la llevaré –le dijo quitándole la charola.

-Pero… -intentó protestar.

-Desde ahora, Shino y yo nos encargaremos del príncipe inglés –le cortó.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido por la manera en que actuaba la mujer.

-Si tanto quieres saber –habló mirándolo con molestia, no dirigida a él, sino a su hijo –Pregúntale a Sasuke, estoy segura que te lo contará –aseguró para irse al camarote donde se encontraba el pequeño rubio, dejando a un muy confundido pelinegro.

-Sasuke… -Sai frunció el seño y apretó los puños con fuerza, dirigiéndose al camarote de su amigo, abriéndolo de golpe, despertando al pelinegro.

-¡Sasuke! –le gritó furioso -¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste al niño?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke aun se sentía mal a causa de la resaca que en ese momento tenía, por lo que se dedicó a dormir, pero justo cuando ya había logrado hacerlo, la puerta fue abierta de forma brusca.

-¡Sasuke! –le gritó Sai, molestó -¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Naruto?! –el azabache se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, a causa del dolor que sentía por los gritos de su amigo.

-No grites –se quejó –Me duele la cabeza.

-¡Pues me vale! –le espetó molestó.

-¿Por qué demonios haces tanto escándalo? –le reprochó molestó.

-Sharingan… -Sai lo tomó por el cuello de sus ropas obligándolo a levantarse -¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al pequeño? –preguntó nuevamente.

-¿En verdad quieres saber? –lo cuestionó con una sonrisa prepotente en sus labios.

-Si… -respondió secamente.

-Bien… lo hice mío… -no pudo decir mas ya que Sai le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

-Eres un maldito, Sasuke –dijo para luego soltarlo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le regresó el golpe, tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa, idiota? –le preguntó enojado.

-No puedo creer que fueras capaz de lastimar a ese pobre he inocente chico –le reprochó, levantándose.

-Parece que te gusta –habló mirándolo seriamente –Es una lástima que ahora me pertenezca –sonrió con prepotencia.

Sai, frunció el ceño, estaba realmente molesto con su amigo.

-Te reto a un duelo… Si gano ya no lo molestarás más.

-¿Tanto te gusta ese niñato? –preguntó Sharingan con una mezcla de celos y enojo

-¿A ti que mas te da si me gusta o no? –le preguntó con veneno.

-Como quieras –habló secamente –Lucharemos, si eso es lo que quieres –Sai asintió con seriedad.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, se me acabaron las ideas, jejeje en realidad no, pero quiero dejarlas en suspenso XD ya se que mala ejeje bueno, nos veremos prontito bye


	10. Pelea entre aliados parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8.- Pelea entre aliados parte II**

Roxiel se encontraba en el camarote donde Naruto estaba cautivo, el rubio tenía la charola de comida en sus piernas, pero no había probado bocado alguno.

-¿Por qué no comes? –le preguntó Roxiel después de un rato.

-No tengo hambre –respondió sin mirarla

-Ya te dije que si no comes de la metía con embudo –le recordó Shino.

-Shino –lo regañó Roxiel.

-Tienes razón, es más efectiva una lavativa –comentó este. Naruto pasó saliva

-Shino, déjame a solas con él un rato –le pidió la azabache.

-Como quieras –dijo para luego marcharse.

-Lo que voy a decir es algo que muy rara, o más bien **nunca** he dicho –la ojiroja cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente –Quiero pedirte una… dis-disculpa.

Naruto se quedo en shock, ¿la reina pirata le pedía disculpas?

-¿Por qué se disculpa? –preguntó confundido.

-Por lo que mi hijo te hizo –Naruto bajo la mirada con profunda tristeza.

-No te preocupes, de mi cuenta corre que el no te vuelve a tocar –le aseguró con tono serio.

-¿Por qué me secuestraron haciéndose pasar por franceses? –preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Simple, tu unión con el inepto de Luís, ponía en riesgo a mi gente y eso es algo que no podía darme el lujo de permitir –le explicó.

-¿Qué harán conmigo? –preguntó -¿Acaso pedirá recompensa?

-No seas tonto, si quisiera dinero, simplemente atracaba unos cuantos barcos y me evitaba todo este circo –habló tranquilamente –En fin, por una temporada serás nuestro "invitado"

-¿Y después me matarán? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos, sin mostrar una sola pizca de miedo en ellos, algo que asombró a la mujer.

-Créeme que si quisiera hacerlo, lo habría hecho desde el momento en que te capturamos, no, tengo otros planes para ti –le aseguró –Dentro de algunos meses, alguien que conoces muy bien vendrá por ti.

-¿Mi hermano? –preguntó esperanzado.

-No, Orochimaru –habló con tono neutro.

-¿El consejero de mi hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? –preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-Tú eres la llave para evitar que la serpiente blanca lastime a Sasuke y también a una persona muy importante para mí que esta en su poder.

-¿La serpiente blanca? –preguntó confundido, sin encontrar relación entre el consejero y este último.

-El "ilustre" consejero, Orochimaru es en realidad el sanguinario pirata, conocido como "la serpiente blanca" –le confesó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Sai ya se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, rodeados por un grupo de piratas, que se habían reunido al saber que ambos pelinegros se habían retado a duelo.

-Elijan su arma -les dijo Pata de Palo, no estaba de acuerdo con esto pero si de todas formas lo iban a hacer, pues quería por lo menos poner algo de "orden" al asunto, algo que sería casi imposible.

-Que Sharingan elija -le respondió Sai secamente mirando a su amigo con odio.

-Será a puño limpio -habló el aludido en tono de superioridad.

-Bien, pero si se sacan un ojo o se rompen algo, luego no estén llorando -dijo el viejo alejándose un poco de los dos.

-No somos niños -gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

Pata de palo los miró con los ojos entrecerrados. A su parecer ambos eran peores que bebés.

-¿Estás listo rojillo? –le preguntó Sai mirándolo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Por supuesto -dijo sonriendo con arrogancia –Espero que tú estés listo para perder –comentó con burla.

Sai lo miró con enojo, para luego ser él quien diera el primer golpe, la pelea, había dado inició.

El grupo que los tenía rodeados gritaban emocionados "pelea, pelea", "gánale Sharingan" "no te rindas Sai, tú puedes"

Ambos amigos se daban con todo, dejando a los presentes, boquiabiertos, pues esos dos jamás se les veía discutir, mucho menos pelear, pero ahora, parecía que se odiaban a muerte.

-Sasuke –Karin intentó ir a donde esos dos se estaban medio matando, pero fue detenida por el castaño.

-Será mejor ir con Roxiel, es la única que puede detenerlos –la chica afirmó y ambos se dirigieron al camarote del rubio, donde sabían que ahí se encontraba la mujer.

-No pueden pasar –les dijo Shino, quien estaba en la puerta haciendo guardia.

-Mira idiota no tenemos tiempo, así que quítate o sabrás lo que es una mujer enojada –lo amenazó la chica de lentes con el puño.

-Aun lado cuatro ojos –le ordenó Eric empujándolo y abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Adentro, Roxiel había terminado de explicar al menor la verdadera identidad del viperino, dejando al ojiazul con la boca abierta.

-Entonces… Lord Orochimaru es un…

-Pirata… y mira que no cualquiera –dijo como si nada mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana

-Pero ¿Qué quiere de mí? –preguntó mirándola

-Pues….

-¡Roxiel! –exclamaron ambos piratas al entrar.

-¿Pero que mosca les a picado? –dijo molesta.

-Luego nos regañas –le dijo Karin –Tienes que subir a cubierta…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en tono serio.

-Sasuke y Sai están peleando –le respondió Eric.

-¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida –¿Están bromeando? –les preguntó incrédula.

-Claro que no… -le aseguró la chica de lentes.

Roxiel no esperó más explicaciones, subió corriendo a cubierta, y en efecto, su hijo estaba golpeándose con Sai, mientras un grupo los alentaban a continuar, ella frunció el ceño molesta, no, más bien, furiosa.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? –la voz de la reina pirata se escuchaba aterradora, por lo que los piratas que animaban la lucha, prefrieron hacerse a un lado, incluso Sasuke y Sai, dejaron de pelear para mirar a la furiosa mujer.

-Madre/Roxiel –dijeron al unísono los dos pelinegros.

-Silencio –les ordenó –Ustedes, a sus labores –les dijo a los piratas, que corrieron a realizar sus tareas mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo –Y ustedes dos, a sus camarotes.

-Madre, no somos niños –se quejó Sasuke quien estaba un poco golpeado y con el labio roto.

-Pues se comportan como tal –dijo cortante –Y no me contradigan, si no quieren que los mande azotar como castigo o a las galeras.

Era mejor no contradecir a Rosa Negra cuando estaba molesta, y menos si estaba furiosa, como era este el caso, así que a regañadientes, ambos jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivos camarotes.

-Pata de Palo –lo llamó con tono frió.

-¿Si, Roxiel? –dijo un poco temeroso el anciano.

-Tú, Karin y Eric se harán cargo del barco –habló en tono de orden.

-Bien –respondió el anciano.

-Ah y una cosa más –habló nuevamente.

-¿Si?

-Que cambien el curso a isla tortuga.

-Pero… -intento protestar.

-Necesitamos reabastecernos y ese es el único puerto seguro para nosotros en este momento.

-Como digas Roxiel -aceptó –Y no seas muy dura con Sai ni con Sasuke –le pidió.

-Lo tomare en cuenta –dijo para luego irse rumbo al camarote de Sasuke, el que seria su primera victima.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roxiel entró al camarote de su hijo, sin siquiera tocar, el pelinegro se encontraba mirando el basto océano por los grandes ventanales

-Sasuke –lo llamó en tono frió -¿Por qué demonios tú y Sai se estaban peleando?

-No lo se, él solo entró aquí, comenzó a gritar algo sobre la anglesita esa y sin mas terminamos en golpes –le respondió enojado.

-Así que todo esto fue por lo que **tú** le hiciste al inglés –no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo se, estaba bastante ebrio… -se excusó el azabache.

-Esa no es excusa Sasuke… -le reprochó su madre.

-Madre… estoy dispuesto a asumir mi responsabilidad y reclamarlo como mió, según la ley de mi abuelo.

-No –le cortó –Nadie más que Shino, Sai, tú y yo sabremos de esto –dijo –Ese inglés será entregado a Orochimaru como fue planeado y se acabo.

-Pero madre… -intentó protestar.

-Sasuke –lo llamó levantando la voz –Creí que jamás llegaría el día en que te diría esto pero… –suspiró –Ese día llegó.

-¿De que hablas madre? –preguntó mirándola sin entender.

-Ya me decepcionaste una vez… no lo hagas de nuevo…

Roxiel le dedicó una mirada mezclada de tristeza, dolor, decepción y molestia, le dio la espalda para que este no la viera llorar y se fue, azotando la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pelinegro dejó escapar un suspiró. Realmente su madre estaba molesta, no, mas bien, endemoniadamente furiosa, pero, por alguna razón, eso no era lo que mas le importaba en ese momento, se recostó en su cama, mientras se llevaba unos dedos a los labios, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, era la primera vez que le había gustado el besar a alguien, la primera vez que alguien lograba excitarlo del modo que el rubio lo había hecho.

-Tiene que ser mió… solo mió –dijo con decisión, en eso recordó a Sai, frunció el seño. El era su amigo, prácticamente su hermano, pero no por eso iba a permitir que se metiera en su camino, el pequeño inglés tenia que ser suyo, y seria suyo, no por nada, el era el rey de los piratas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez se calmó, Roxiel se dirigió a la habitación de Sai, quien se había llevado la peor parte de la pelea.

-Sai… -lo llamó molesta.

-Roxiel… yo… lo siento, no se que me sucedió… -se disculpó avergonzado.

-¿Estás enamorado del inglés? –le preguntó -¿o de Sasuke? –Sai miró a la ojirroja, comprendía que su manera de actuar se prestaba a malas interpretaciones.

-Roxiel no es lo que tú crees, admito que me gusta acostarme con rojillo, pero nada mas, el es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, jamás podría verlo de otra manera.

-Entonces he de entender que te está empezando a gustar el rubio inglés.

-Tampoco… es algo complicado…

-¿Entonces?, explícamelo porque no lo entiendo –dijo en tono autoritario.

Sai suspiró pesadamente, no sabía como decirle a aquello mujer que prácticamente era su madre, que comenzaba a tener cierta afinidad por el joven inglés.

-Te estás encariñando con él –Rosa Negra no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba –Eres un inglés, al menos lo fuiste asta que te uniste a nosotros, supongo que aun te sientes ligado a tu tierra natal –comentó –Pero recuerda Sai que ahora eres uno de nosotros, un pirata y prácticamente mi hijo –Sai sonrió, feliz y un poco sonrojado por la afirmación de la reina pirata –Ahora, no tienes mas nación que los océanos, ni mas patria que la mar.

La ojiroja le dio la espalda.

-Estarás confinado a tu camarote hasta nueva orden y tu ni Sasuke comerán nada más que no sea la especialidad de Pata de Palo en lo que resta de viaje.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó el pelinegro escandalizado –Roxiel ten compasión de nosotros nos peleamos, no matamos ni traicionamos a ninguno de nuestros compañeros –se quejó agarrándola de las piernas mientras la miraba llorando como si de una cascada se tratara -¡Por favor no seas tan cruel! –chilló desesperado.

-Sai, ten un poco de dignidad y levántate –le pidió cerrando los ojos y con una pequeña vena asomándose por su frente.

-¡Roxiel! -dijo mientras lloraba –Danos mil azotes, danos de comer a los tiburones, haznos ayudar a la momia de Karin, lo que sea, menos comer lo que pata de palo haga –chilló desesperado.

-Sai, tú y Sasuke comerán lo que Pata de palo cocine y es mi ultima palabra –sentenció molesta.

-Pero... –intentó protestar.

-Guárdate el llanto Sai que conmigo no sirve… -le corto

-Pero…

-Una cos mas Sai, **nadie** debe saber lo que Sasuke hizo –le advirtió.

-Pero… ¿Y la ley? –preguntó.

-He dicho que **nadie** debe saberlo –repitió nuevamente –Ya suficiente problema es el que tú y Shino lo sepan –finalizó.

-Pero… -quiso protestar nuevamente.

-Desde ahora tú serás el único, aparte de Shino y de mi claro, que podrá acercarse al rubio, eso claro, después de que termine tu castigo, y cuidadito y haces lo mismo que Sasuke porque, por los siete océanos Sai, te juro que te la corto con mis propias manos –Sai paso saliva.

-E-entendido y anotado –respondió sudando pequeñas gotitas.

-Por ahora descansa, luego vendrá Shino a curar tus heridas –Sai asintió aun asustado por la amenaza de la ojirroja.

-Y pobre de ti si intensas escapar –lo amenazó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roxiel se encontraba con Eric, Pata de palo y Karin, dándoles instrucciones.

-¿Cuáles son tus ordenes Rosa Negra? –le preguntó Eric.

-Yo comandare el Halcón Rojo hasta que regresemos ala isla –respondió seriamente.

-¿Y Sasuke? –preguntó la chica de lentes, preocupada.

-Tanto Sasuke como Sai estarán confinados hasta nuevo aviso –le contestó secamente.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la mujer –No puedes hacer eso –chilló molesta.

-Ya lo hice y si no quieres compartir su destino o ser expulsada, acata mis órdenes al pie de la letra porque no permitiré ninguna insubordinación, ¿entendido?

-Entendido –dijo casi inaudible.

-No te escuche –dijo molesta –He dicho, ¿En-ten-di-do?

-¡Si capitana! –esta vez grito.

-Vayan a sus puestos, tenemos un largo camino ala isla tortuga

-¡Si! –respondieron los tres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las noticias del secuestro de Naruto, por fin, habían llegado a los oídos del rey Cristian, quien tan pronto se entero, le declaró la guerra a Luís de Francia, ordenándole que le regresara a su hermano, si es que no quería que ambos países se mancharan de sangre inocente, a lo que el rey Francés le respondió, "Ustedes se atrevieron a faltar a nuestra alianza, y por eso la sangre correrá, la sangre de los Ingleses"

-Majestad, no se altere –le pidió Orochimaru –Le aseguró que recuperaremos a su hermano sano y salvo.

-Orochimaru, no se que hacer –dijo el rubio sentándose en su trono con pesadez –Si hago un movimiento equivocado… mi hermano… Esa rata tramposa y rastrera podría lastimarlo o… Matarlo

-Comprendo como se siente majestad –dijo el pelinegro –Pero debe tranquilizarse, por el bien de Inglaterra y de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! –gritó mientras se levantaba de su trono -¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que mi hermano está sufriendo?! –el rubio se sentó nuevamente mas tranquilo –No se si tiene miedo, si tiene hambre, si le han hecho algo, mi padre se siente tan culpable que ha caído enfermo, mis abuelos están sumamente preocupados… Dios mío, no se que hacer… no lo se –Cristian se llevo las manos a la cabeza, se sentía sumamente mal, desesperado, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo, quería gritar, quería romper en llanto, llorar, llorar como un pequeño.

-Majestad… permítame ir a rescatar a su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Yo deseo recuperar tanto como usted al joven príncipe, sin embargo, ni usted ni otro miembro de la familia real deben dejar Inglaterra, ya que podrían sufrir el mismo destino que su majestad, el príncipe Naruto.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? –preguntó mirándolo con seriedad.

-Déjeme ir a mí, yo le juro por mi vida que le traeré de regreso.

-Esta bien… pondré toda una flota a tu disposición…

-No es necesario majestad, con un solo navío basta.

-Orochimaru, te recuerdo que estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi hermano.

-Precisamente por eso majestad, una flota completa atraería la atención del enemigo y no podríamos llevar acabo el rescate, pero… un solo barco podría navegar con sin siquiera ser detectado.

-Bien, lleva el barco que desees…

-Ya lo tengo majestad –dijo –Y está listo para zarpar cuando usted me lo permita.

-Ve lo mas pronto, no pierdas tiempo, zarpa en este momento -dijo –Te lo ordeno como rey te lo imploro como el hermano, trae de vuelta a Naruto sano y salvo

-Como diga majestad –dijo haciendo una reverencia

Orochimaru hizo una reverencia mas para luego marcharse, dejando a un afligido rubio

-Pobre idiota –dijo sonriendo para si, las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como lo esperaba, muy pronto el príncipe estaría su poder, le daría un heredero y después, mataría ala familia real para ser el único gobernante, sonrió para si, al fin tantos años de espera estaban dando sus frutos

-Mi señor Orochimaru… -lo llamó alguien desde las sombras

-Ah, Kabuto –dijo Serpiente Blanca -¿Cómo esta nuestro querido "invitado"?

-Vivo… –respondió saliendo de las sombras, era un joven peliplata, con anteojos, piel clara y ojos oscuros.

-¿Ya le haz dicho que pronto estará con su querida Rosa Negra?

-Por supuesto y esta mas que ansioso de verla, después que se entero de la muerte de Barba Roja, solo ha querido verla.

-Bien, pues dile que pronto su deseo se cumplirá

-Como ordene mi señor…

-Kabuto, prepara todo, partiremos hoy –le ordenó –En unos meses el príncipe estará en mis manos y tendré el lugar que me corresponde como rey de Inglaterra.

Kabuto sonrió, mientras asentía, por fin, las cosas estaban saliendo como su señor lo deseaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"_Padre_" –dijo Roxiel para sí mientras miraba el basto océano, sintiendo la fresca brisa en su rostro –"_Hace ya varios años que eres parte del mar, y aun te sigo extrañando… Sasuke ya es todo un hombre, un digno heredero tuyo, aunque tan testarudo como lo fui yo a su edad, ¿sabes?, Él se parece mucho a mi cuando era mas joven, tanto, que hay momentos en los que olvido que el no nació de mi, que no lleva mi sangre_" –Roxiel suspiró –"_Hace poco…. él, cometió una tontería, el... abusó del chico inglés, si, si, ya se, no me lo digas, debo hacer cumplir tu ley, pero padre. No puedo, si lo hago, lo perderé para siempre, ese maldito bastardo será capaz de matarlo y seguramente buscara la manera de decirle a Sasuke que no es mi hijo, lo conozco, se que es capaz, incluso de hacerle creer que nosotros matamos a sus verdaderos padres y hacer que Sasuke me odie y yo… no podría soportarlo, no podría, no lo soportaría"_

-Roxiel, Roxiel, ¿estas bien?

-Eric.

-Estas llorando –dijo el castaño con preocupación -¿Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, me entro algo al ojo es todo.

Eric la miró con cara de no haberle creído, pero decidió no cuestionarla

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo avisarte que, si el viento sigue como asta ahora, llegaremos a puerto en la mañana.

-Bien, gracias…

-Roxiel… ¿Por qué no le dices a Sasuke la verdad?

-Lo he pensado… pero, yo… no puedo, tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

Eric se acerco a ella y la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Ya estoy bien –dijo separándose de él –Tienes que ir a suplir a Karin

-¿Enserio estas bien?

-Soy la reina pirata, Rosa Negra, por supuesto que estoy bien –dijo con seriedad –Ahora ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones.

-Como digas Roxiel –dijo para luego irse

Roxiel regresó la mirada al océano, saco un pequeño camafeo, donde tenía la imagen de un joven.

-No te preocupes, te juro que pronto te salvare, lo prometo… -Roxiel cerro los ojos y suspiró pesadamente -Por los 7 mares te juro que te rescataré…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cristian miro el retrato de su pequeño hermano rubio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te juro Naruto que, aun que me cueste la vida, te rescatare… Lo juro por dios

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Youko Saiyo: Bueno, esto es por compensación por lo corto del capitulo pasado, jejeje espero les guste, jeje, este capitulo va dedicado a lizuka y a sus amigas, bueno, me despido bye nn


	11. solamente mio

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 9.- Solamente mío **

Por fin, el Ankoku había llegado al puerto pirata y como siempre, la primera en desembarcar fue Roxiel, seguida por Pata de Palo, Karin, Eric y algunos otros piratas que comenzaron a hacer sus labores.

-Pata de Palo, encárgate de ver que tengamos suficientes víveres para el viaje de regreso a la isla Roja –comenzó a repartir labores la ojirroja –Karin, tú te encargarás de reabastecer las municiones, Eric...

-Rosa Negra –la interrumpió un hombre alto de cabello largo color azul, usaba un traje de la época, botas negras y guantes del mismo color, con un sombrero con una pluma azul –Soy el Capitán Haníbal del Hidra, es un placer y un gran honor estár en presencia de tan bella dama –dijo para luego besar el dorso de la mano de la ojirroja.

-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo "Yanibal"? –le preguntó molesto el castaño, mientras se colocaba entre el peliazul y su capitán.

-Es **Haníbal** –dijo un poco molesto –Y estoy aquí porque necesito hablar con la reina pirata.

-¿Sobre que? –preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –gruñó el aludido.

Ambos piratas comenzaron a lanzarse rayos por los ojos.

-Haníbal, ¿verdad? –habló Roxiel, interrumpiendo la posible pelea.

-Así es –dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Puedo saber a que va todo el asunto?

-Es un asunto que prefiero, lo tratemos en privado –Roxiel guardó silencio por unos segundos, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Está bien... vamos a una taberna y hablamos con más calma.

-Pero Roxiel... –intentó protestár Eric

-Eric, encárgate de ver que el barco este en buenas condiciones –lo interrumpió la ojirroja –Los demás ya saben cuales son sus obligaciones.

Si alguno iba a decir o no algo, no les dio oportunidad, ya que Roxiel se había marchado en compañía del peliazul pirata.

-Esa niña no cambia –comentó Pata de Palo para marcharse a cumplir su trabajo

-Parece que Roxiel volvió a las andadas –agregó Karin para luego parcharse también.

-Roxiel… -murmuro débilmente el castaño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke daba vueltas cual león enjaulado, por todo el camarote, quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo suyo nuevamente, quería saborear esa intoxicante y adictiva piel, esos labios carnosos, mas deliciosos que cualquier comida o bebida que hubiese probado jamás, desesperado, abrió la puerta con claras intenciones de ir al camarote donde el rubio se encontraba confinado y hacerlo suyo una, dos, tres, las veces que fueran necesarias hasta quitarse ese deseo, pero para su mala fortuna, frente a la puerta se encontraba una chica pelivioleta vestía un pequeño short de color café, junto con una polera negra, a su lado se estába un hombre, ciertamente mas alto que Sasuke, de piel morena que tenia varias cicatrices en el rostro y una pañoleta cubriéndole la cabeza, usaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga de igual color, ambos usaban botas negras, aunque las de la chica le llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses mocoso –le dijo la mujer.

-Anko... Ibiki... quítense de mi camino antes de que decida probar el filo de Kusanagi con ustedes dos.

-Sabes muy bien que las amenazas no funcionan con nosotros Sharingan –le recordó Ibiki –Así que se buen niño y regresa a tu camarote

-Hn –gruñó molesto.

Mientras tanto, Shino se encontraba curando las heridas de Sai.

-Creo que ya es hora de visitar al príncipe –comentó Sai con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ni lo pienses Sai –lo reprendió Shino.

-Pero Shino –protestó el menor.

-Sai, Roxiel dijo que podrías ver al príncipe cuando tus heridas estuvieran mejor –el de lentes suspiró –Solo a ti se te ocurre agarrante a golpes con Sharingan, tienes suerte de que no te matara.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy débil? –le reprochó molesto.

-No, pero no por nada Sharingan es nuestro líder y rey pirata –le recordó.

-No me subestimes Shino, porque podrías llevarte una sorpresa –le dijo con tono de superioridad.

-Si como digas –dijo con ironía

-Hn...¿Cómo está el chico? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Físicamente... mejor que tú, pero moralmente, un poco mal, me ha costado obligarlo a comer, hasta ayer, que le di esa cosa que los mellizos prepararon ese platillo de su país natal, eso si que lo devoro en cuestión de segundos.

-Ya veo -sonrió -¿Cuando podré salir de aquí?

El de lentes frunció el ceño para luego presionar uno de los costados del menor, lo que ocasiono que este soltara un gritó de dolor.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Shino?! –gritó molesto.

-Ya vez, aun no estás bien –dijo el aludido cruzándose los brazos –Como te dije tienes suerte de haber salido con solo unas costillas rotas y unos cuantos moretones.

-Pero valió la pena –dijo sonriendo descaradamente.

-En verdad que ustedes parecen hermanos –comentó con los ojos entrecerrados y con una gota resbalando por la sien.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso? –le preguntó mirándolo de mala manera.

-Nada, nada, olvídalo –suspiró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba en su cama en posición fetal, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió, y Sasuke entro, miró al rubio con deseo, se acerco a él y acaricio su cabello, lo que ocasionó que este se sobresaltara.

-No te asustes –le dijo en un susurro el ojinegro.

-Que... ¿Que quiere? –le preguntó mirándolo con miedo.

-He venido a reclamarte nuevamente como mío, pequeño.

El rubio frunció el seño y le propino una bofetada.

-Yo no le pertenezco –dijo el rubio molesto, lo que ocasiono el enojo del rey pirata.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tomo al rubio del as muñecas, aprisionándolo en la cama y subiéndose encima de él.

-Escúchame tu me perteneces ahora y vendré a tomar las veces que se me venga en gana.

-Su madre no lo permitirá... –dijo el rubio en tono serió.

-Mi madre puede tener en cierta forma mas autoridad que yo, pero... para tú desgracia ella no puede estar en todos lados –le susurró al oído para luego comenzar a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja

-¡Suéltame! –le exigió tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Sabes muy bien que no lo haré, así que mejor, quédate quieto... y disfruta del momento –le aconsejo con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se sentía impotente, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo, pues sabia que está no seria la última vez que el pelinegro vendría a reclamarlo como suyo.

Sasuke amarró a su joven victima para luego comenzar a quitarle la ropa, saboreando ese delicioso cuerpo, mientras este forcejeaba, intentando de alguna manera alejar a ese intruso de si.

-¡NO! –gritó al sentir como era despojado de sus pantalones y penetrado de una sola estocada, mientras comenzaba a llorar con mayor intensidad, mezclado el sonido de sus sollozos con los gemidos de placer del que ahora se reclamaba como su amo y dueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Entiendo –Dijo Roxiel en forma seria mirando al peliazul.

-Es por eso que te he esperado desde que supe lo que planeaban hacer.

-No entiendo porque un corsario como tu se ha expuesto tanto por la que es considerada el mayor peligro del mundo conocido.

-A ti y a Barba Roja les debo mucho, por eso es que arriesgue todo para informarte.

-Ya veo... dime, ¿Lo viste? ¿Haz hablado con el? ¿Está bien? ¿Aun está con vida? –le preguntó con una desesperación jamás vista en la ojirroja, lo que sorprendió al peliazul.

-Si lo he visto, hace poco, cuando llevé a algunos prisioneros a los calabozos, hable con el...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-El, está preocupado por ti, también, está enterado de la muerte de Barba Roja...

-¿Cómo lo tomo? –preguntó preocupada.

-Por lo que se de los guardias, muy mal, casi se vuelve loco, pero lograron calmarlo... Me dijo que te dijera que, no se daría por vencido, que lucharía y saldría vivo para protegerte, que era una promesa.

Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la ojirroja

-Tonto... –dijo en un susurro –El que necesita que se le proteja eres tu, no yo...

-Rosa Negra... –la llamo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien... –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas –Por favor, si le vez de nuevo, dile que... No se preocupe, que, yo lo salvare y que, pronto, estaremos juntos.

-Así lo are –dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos separemos.

-Si –sonrió.

-Cuídate Haníbal –se despidió.

-Usted también majestad –dijo divertido haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se cubrió como pudo con las sábanas, mientras miraba como el pelinegro terminaba de vestirse.

-Nos veremos después querido juguete –dijo para luego besar los labios de Naruto –Recuerda, ahora me perteneces, dilo... –le ordeno

-Yo... le pertenezco –dijo derramando algunas lágrimas mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar aquellas palabras salidas de los labios del rubio.

-Buen chico –dijo para luego besar sus labios –No lo olvides nunca, eres mío y solamente mío.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Youko Saiyo: Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, siento no haber dado señales de vida la semana pasada pero es que ninguna de dos maquinas servia y asta apenas ayer me las entregaron T-T bueno, disculpen la demora y espero les guste n.n


	12. En casa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, AU, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10.- Regresando a casa**

Sasuke regresó a su camarote de la misma forma en que salió: escalando por el casco del barco, para su fortuna, sus dos "celadores" no se habían percatado de su ausencia, se sentó en la cama y suspiró, se sentía un poco cansado, pero feliz por haber hecho suyo nuevamente al rubio inglés, sonrió inconscientemente, como solo un desquiciado lo haría, definitivamente le agradaba sentirse en el interior de ese rubio, que ya se había convertido en su obsesión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosa Negra abordó nuevamente he inmediatamente fue recibida por Pata de Palo.

-Roxiel... ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó al ver su semblante.

-Si –dijo simplemente –Pata de Palo encárgate de todo y que no me molesten -Estaré con Sasuke.

-Como digas Roxiel –dijo un preocupado Pata de Palo mientras la ojirroja se alejaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Rosa Negra –Dijo Anko mientras se levantaba.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó Ibiki

-Pueden retirarse –les dijo –Yo me quedaré con Sasuke.

-Como ordenes –dijeron ambos para luego retirarse

La pelinegra suspiró, toco a la puerta para luego entrar.

Sasuke levantó la mirada, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y ahí, estaba su madre.

-¿Madre? –la llamó un poco confundido, pero ella no le respondió, en su lugar, se acerco a el, se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de este -¿Madre? ¿Qué sucede? –Nada, nuevamente no recibió respuesta -¿Es por esa persona? –esta vez Roxiel si lo miró -¿Es por él?

-Hoy... Me dieron noticias de su estado yo... estoy preocupada...

-¿Tan importante es para ti?

-Por muchos años fue lo más importante en mi vida... hasta que naciste tú... tú ahora eres lo mas importante.

-Madre... –la llamó preocupado.

-Sasuke... por favor... solo... déjame estar así un rato

Sharingan tan solo la abrazó, aunque no lo admitiera, a él también le agradaba estar así con su madre. Le recordaba su infancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hey viejo –lo llamó Karin –Iré a ver a Sasuke, tú encárgate de lo demás.

-Ya deja en paz a Sasuke, Karin –habló molesto el viejo.

-No lo haré viejo, yo lo amo y nada ni nadie me impedirá estar cerca de él –le respondió con determinación.

-Por los mares, tú eres de la misma edad que Roxiel –le recordó el viejo mirándola con molestia.

-Eso no tiene importancia viejo –gruño.

-Tal vez no -comentó –Pero dudo mucho que Sasuke quiera estar contigo –dijo molesto –Si, se acostó contigo fue porque estaba muy ebrio.

-¡Eso no es de tú incumbencia! –chilló ella.

-Escúchame, tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad con Sasuke, mas posibilidades tiene Sai que tú

-¡Ese marica no me ganara! –le aseguró.

-Lo que digas... –dijo el anciano –Roxiel está con Sasuke en este momento y no quiere ser molestada, así que si no quieres sufrir su furia, te sugiero no vayas.

La chica gruño por lo bajo para luego irse.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy –dijo mientras se llevaba una mano alas caderas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roxiel y Sasuke se habían dormido abrazados, disfrutando del calor que ambos cuerpos despedían, el primero en despertar fue Sasuke, miró a su madre con una sonrisa, era extraño que su madre buscara la protección en sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo era agradable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los otros piratas, cómplices de Roxiel, ya habían desembarcado y ahora se encontraban en una reunión para discutir lo que harían desde ese momento.

-El plan resultó ser todo un éxito –dijo Bartolomé.

-Los idiotas Ingleses y Franceses se tragaron el anzuelo completo –se burlo Bonny

-Están tan furiosos culpándose entre si que no se darán cuenta que todo fue obra nuestra –sonrió con burla May Read

-Es tan divertido jugar con ellos –comentó Lafitte

-¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento Rosa Negra? –le preguntó Temari

-Por el momento... dispersarnos, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado –dijo –De esa manera mantendremos vigilada las confrontaciones entre ambos reinos.

-Bien, entonces no tenemos porque seguir aquí –dijo Gaara levantándose de su lugar –Temari, Kankuro, es hora de irnos.

-Si... –le respondieron ambos.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos –dijeron los demás.

Pronto, los únicos que quedaron en ese lugar fueron Roxiel y Kakashi.

-A ti te pasa algo –aseguró el peliplata como el que no quiere la cosa -¿Qué te sucede?

-En este momento no te puedo decir, pero cuando estemos en alta mar

-¿Tan grave es? –preguntó preocupado.

-Algo así –le respondió la ojirroja –Dile a Sai que lleve al inglés al Ankoku y se quede con el, desde este momento y asta que lo entreguemos a Orochimaru

El peliplata miró a su capitán confundido pero asintió para luego marcharse a cumplir sus órdenes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra, el nuevo rey estaba preparándose para salir y dirigir el mismo, su ejercitó, y así, recuperar a su pequeño hermano.

-Majestad –lo llamó uno de sus sirvientes.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó entre enfadado y desesperado.

Pero antes de que el hombre respondiera, un hombre, como de unos veintinueve años, entro a la habitación, tenia el cabello negro, un tanto largo, amarado en una coleta y ojos negros.

-Itachi –dijo el rubio en un susurro.

-Señor usted no puede... –intentó detenerlo uno de los sirvientes.

-Déjanos solos –le ordenó el rey.

-Como ordene majestad –dijo el sirviente para luego retirarse

-Vine lo más pronto que pude... –comenzó ha hablar el pelinegro.

-Itachi, te agradezco que este aquí –dijo el rubio –Yo... realmente no se que hacer, estoy sumamente desesperado.

-Tranquilo Cristian –le dijo el mayor –Juntos recuperaremos a tu hermano –le aseguró.

-Gracias, gracias –dijo mientras se abrazaba al mayor.

-Juntos lo lograremos... –le prometió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara y sus hermanos estaban apunto de abordar sus barcos cuando dos mujeres se le acercaron.

-¡Gaara! –lo llamó Bonny

-Espera un momento guapo –dijo May, Gaara puso los ojos en blanco, esas mujeres en realidad estaban dementes.

-¿Qué quieren? –les preguntó molesto.

-Te tenemos un regalito –le respondió May.

-Hn –gruño rodando los ojos.

-Es él –dijo Bonny mientras empujaba a un joven pelinegro –Es el acompañante del príncipe y es tan mono que no nos atrevimos a lastimarlo –sonrió.

-Y decidimos dártelo a ti –agregó May

-Si, ya que tu también eres muy mono y los dos juntos, ¡Serían tan lindos! –chilló Bonny.

El pelirrojo miró al chico, realmente se veía muy lindo, inconscientemente se relamió los labios, ya quería probar ese cuerpo.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Temari.

-Pues nos dijo que Lee –respondió –Pero nosotras lo llamamos monito, por lindo –Los tres hermanos sudaron gotita, definitivamente esas dos estaban locas.

-Bueno, disfruta nuestro regalo Gaarita –sonrió Bonny

-¡Adiós muñecos! –exclamaron ambas para luego irse.

-Esas dos están locas –dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Definitivamente –lo apoyó Temari.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vaya, así que Sasuke hizo eso –dijo Kakashi -¿Y que harás? –le preguntó –Las reglas de Barba Roja, indican que Sasuke debe hacerlo su pareja...

-¡Eso nunca! –dijo molesta –Kakashi, tú sabes que si no cumplo mi palabra, esa maldita serpiente rastrera lo matara y buscara la manera de que Sasuke me odie... yo... no puedo permitir que nada de eso pase.

El peliplata suspiró

-Bien, será como tú lo decidas, Roxiel.

-Gracias por entender Kakashi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿No te gusta tu nuevo camarote? –le preguntó Sai a Naruto.

-Si muchas gracias Sai –dijo el rubio en tono triste.

-¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó preocupado.

-Nada Sai –le respondió.

-Naru, si es por el tonto de Sasuke no se preocupe, este es el barco de Rosa Negra y lo trajo aquí para alejarlo de ese pervertido.

-Entonces él... ¿No esta en este barco? –preguntó mirándolo.

-No, él es el capitán del Halcón Rojo y quiere mucho su barco y no lo dejara en manos de nadie, ni siquiera a mí –se encogió de hombros –Así que aun cuando quiera navegar en el mismo barco que Rosa Negra, no dejaría su barco.

-Ya veo... –suspiró.

-No te preocupes Naru, yo no me separare de ti... –le prometió.

-Pero, por mi culpa tú saliste herido –habló con culpa.

-Así que Shino te lo dijo –dijo suspirando.

Naruto bajo la mirada avergonzado y asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes –dijo Sai sonriendo –Sasuke puede ser, orgulloso, ególatra, creído, pedante, molesto, creerse el mejor, pero, tiene su lado bueno y sabe cuales son sus límites, y aun él, no se atrevería ir contra las ordenes de Rosa Negra.

Naruto bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Bueno no pongas esa cara –le dijo sonriendo –Pronto llegaremos a la isla roja y estoy seguro que te encantara. Rosa Negra me dijo que dejara que vayas libre por la isla, se que te gustara mucho y como estás bajo la protección de Rosa Negra, nadie se atreverá a tocarlo

Ante ese comentario, Naruto recordó las palabras de Sasuke.

_Mi madre puede tener en cierta forma mas autoridad que yo, pero... Para tu desgracia ella no puede estar en todos lados._

-Y si lo intentan, Roxiel los hará caminar por la plancha o torturara, eso claro, si logran salvarse de mi –comentó divertido.

-Gracias, Sai –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo haré con gusto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el Halcón Rojo, Sasuke estaba que echaba fuego, por lo furioso que estaba, ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido su madre a alejar a **su** rubio de él?! en verdad no lo entendía, ella misma lo había sorprendido en la cama con el rubio, ¿Por qué entonces se empeñaba a no hacer cumplir las leyes de su abuelo y dárselo como su pareja?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin, ambos barcos llegaron al puerto de la isla Roja, su hogar.

-Sai, Kakashi, ustedes estarán encargados del inglés, por nada del mundo dejen que Sasuke o cualquier otro se le acerque –les ordenó

-Como digas Roxiel –dijeron ambos.

-Pueden retirarse –les dijo.

-Bueno, entonces iré con el príncipe y le mostrare la isla –dijo sonriendo Sai para luego marcharse junto a Kakashi, dejando sola a su capitán.

Roxiel al encontrarse sola suspiró pesadamente, saco su guardapelo para poder mirar la imagen.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke jamás sabrá nada y tú... regresaras a mi sano y salvo, te lo prometo.

Continuara...


	13. Un trato entre Rey y príncipe

**Capitulo 11.- Un trato entre Rey y príncipe**

-Bueno majestad, espero no le moleste dormir en la misma habitación que nosotros –le dijo Kakashi al rubio, los tres apenas habían desembarcado e iban rumbo ala cabaña que el peliplata compartía con Sai.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad señor –dijo Naruto, lo que ocasiono que Sai estallara en carcajadas.

-¿De que te ríes maldito mocoso del demonio?

-Es que... jajaja, es jajaja... gracioso jajaja tu jajaja de jajaja señor no... auch –se quejo el pelinegro –¡¡Kakashi, eso me dolió!!

Naruto sudo gotita, al parecer esos dos se llevaban muy bien

-Majestad, no es necesario que me llame señor, solo llaméeme Kakashi

-Bueno después de que te enseñemos nuestra caballa y descanses un rato te llevare a conocer la isla –dijo Sai sonriendo -¿Qué te parece Naru-chan?

-Me encantaría Sai-kun

En las dos semanas que había durado el viaje de regreso ala isla de barba roja, Sai y Naruto se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, por lo que Sai había dejado de llamarlo príncipe o majestad, para llamarlo "Naru-chan"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por dejar que los acompañara –dijo el gobernante ingles al pelinegro

-No es nada –le dijo Itachi

-Espero que, podamos encontrar a mi hermano antes de que ese bastardo le haga algo –dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

Itachi lo miro de reojo y suspiro.

-Oi, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapamos de mi palacio disfrazados de sirvientes?

-Si... Fue muy divertido –dijo con una risa forraza –Itachi... Ahora se lo que tu estas pasando yo...

-No digas nada Cristian –le dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio –Yo no pude ayudar a mis padre y estoy seguro que mi hermano también esta muerto... Y por eso... Yo quiero ayudarte, no quiero que pases lo mismo que yo

-Gracias Itachi, siempre has sido un gran amigo, mío y de Inglaterra

-Y tu de Rusia y mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai y Naruto comenzaron su paseo por la isla, mientras caminaban, algunos hombres miraban al rubio con lujuria descarada, pero claro, no se atrevían a acercarse a el para cumplir sus deseos pues, sabían que Rosa Negra los mataría de la peor forma, eso claro, si Sai no se le adelantaba, pues ellos sabían que el segundo de Sharingan tenia en muy buena estima al rubio ingles y no dudaría en luchar para protegerlo.

-Tal parece que Sai ya te a reemplazado Sharingan –le dijo un hombre un poco mas bajo que el peliblanco y de afilados dientes

-Suigetsu será mejor que te calles antes –le dijo un hombre ciertamente mas alto que Sasuke, cabello castaño para luego tomar un gran sorbo de ron

-Pero Juugo yo solo digo lo que veo –se defendió el peliblanco –Si Sharingan sigue cazando moscas le van a quitar a Saisito.

El castaño miro a su líder, este quería parecer asesinar al peliblanco con la mirada

-Juugo... Suigetsu –gruño en el ultimo nombre –Necesito su ayuda para estar a solas con el rubio ingles

-Así que te interesa el inglesito –dijo Suigetsu –Pues cuenta con nosotros.

-¿Y que dirá Rosa Negra de tu deseó? –dijo Juugo

-Yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejen en claro quien es el que mas poder tiene –dijo el peliblanco –Y que mejor oportunidad que esta

El castaño suspiro

-Como sea... ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

-Quiero que ustedes dos entretengan a Sai

-Seria mas simple solo amararlo, ese chico no es tonto –dijo Suigetsu –Aunque tenga cara de uno.

-Lo que sea, pero solo aléjenlo del rubio

-Como digas Sharingan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Nunca había visto algo tan bello! –dijo Naruto emocionado a ver lo hermoso que era la cascada, la cual se encontraba en el centro de la isla y alimentaba un lago cristalino.

-Aquí hay gran belleza –dijo sonriendo –Pero también cosas horribles

-¿Cosas Horribles? ¿Cómo que?

-Hay un lugar al otro lado de la isla en la que hay esqueletos y cadáveres putrefactos, por ese lugar la isla se gano el nombre de "reina muerte" –dijo seriamente para luego sonreír –Bueno, ¿Te gustaría nadar?

-Si n.n –Sai sonrió y paso un brazo por detrás del cuello del rubio, haciendo parecer para quien lo miraba de lejos, que ambos se abrazaban cariñosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba que mataba a Sai por atreverse a tocar a **SU** rubio, porque después de todo ya lo era.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo –dijo Juugo quien se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

El comentario del castaño solo sirvió para aumentar el enojo, las ganas de asesinar a Sai y sus ¿Celos?...

-Creo que ya te lo han ganado Sharingan –menciono el peliblanco

-Juugo, Suigetsu...

-Si, si, ya sabemos –dijo el castaño mientras acercaba a su compañero

El peliblanco salió de su escondite y se dirigió a los dos chicos que se divertían en el lago

-¡Sai, hermano! –dijo el peliblanco para luego atraparlo por el cuello con un brazo

-¡Suigetsu suéltame bastardo! –le grito el pelinegro tratando de soltarse de su agarre

-Hola rubio –dijo sin prestarle atención a las quejas de su compañero –Si me disculpas me lo llevare un rato, si nos disculpas –dijo para luego retirarse rápidamente sin dejar reaccionar a Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es tu turno Sharingan, nosotros nos encargaremos de Sai –le dijo Juugo mientras terminaba de atar el ultimo nudo.

Sai estaba muy bien amarrado y colgado cabeza debajo de la rama de un árbol mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

-¡Sasuke, deja que me libere y te juro que te la corto y hago que te la tragues! –le grito molesto mientras trataba de soltarse del amarre

-Jeje, tranquilo Saisito –le dijo con burla Suigetsu.

-Bastados, dejen que me desate y verán lo que es bueno

-Si, si lo que digas –dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a jugar cartas con su compañero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sai-kun ya se tardo –dijo el rubio mientras miraba el agua cristalina.

-Olvídate del idiota de Sai –dijo la voz gruesa de Sasuke, sobresaltando al pequeño ingles

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?! –le pregunto con una mezcla de odio y temor -¿Dónde esta Sai-kun? –eso si que molesto a Sasuke, frunció y apunto estuvo de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Tanto te interesa el idiota de Sai? –le dijo molesto –Recuerda Rubio, tu me perteneces, **YO** soy tu amo

Naruto frunció el seño, era verdad que en el barco había sucumbido ante su tristeza y dolor a tal punto que había aceptado sin que el pelinegro era su amo, pero ahora, no lo haría.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie –dijo mirándolo desafiante –Y menos a un absurdo intento de hombre

-Pero si a alguien como Sai –dijo tratando de contener su furia, había decidido que esta vez tendrá al rubio sin forzarlo, quería que el se le entregara y lo conseguiría, después de todo el era el gran Sasuke el Rojo y no había nada que el no pudiera conseguir y el príncipe ingles, con seguridad, estaba incluido en esa lista.

-Al menos es mas hombre que tipos como tu que gustan estar violando a sus prisioneros –golpe bajo.

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia y si eso sucedía, lo mas seguro es que terminara por violarlo nuevamente para demostrarle quien era el amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Crees que ya se haya echado al plato al rubio? –le pregunto el peliplata al castaño mientras ambos seguían jugando, ignorando al pobre de Sai quien aun continuaba gritando y forcejeando para liberarse

-A mi que me importa –dijo el castaño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esta vez no vengo a poseerte –le dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba los brazos –Solo quiero que hablemos... Es todo

-¿Crees que soy un idiota? –le dijo molesto -¿Crees que nací ayer?

-Cálmate Dobe, no hagas que te calle –dijo un poco molesto

Naruto lo miro con desconfianza, se sentó frente a el, a pesar de todo aun lo quería, era difícil olvidarte de la persona que por muchos años fue el amor de tu vida

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntarle, el pirata lo miro sin entender -¿Por qué de un momento a otro se acerca a mi con "intenciones" de ser "amable" con migo?

-Por que se me da la gana –dijo simplemente –Además, velo de este modo... –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad –Te conviene tenerme de tu lado...

-Y según tu ¿porque me conviene? –pregunto el rubio con el seño fruncido

-Porque yo soy el Rey pirata –le dijo acercándose a el, asta casi rozar sus labios con los del rubio -¿Oh es que prefieres ser el amante de ese viejo rabo verde al que llamas Orochimaru?

-¿De que hablas?

-Veras, ese "consejero" es en realidad el pirata conocido como "la serpiente blanca", te quiere como amante para poder hacerse de tu querida Inglaterra

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo el rubio –Pero mi hermano es el rey...

-Problemas menores para el un pirata, simplemente debe matar a tu familia y luego, cuando le des un heredero y el sea el rey, a ti y al engendro

-Mientes...

-Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual...

-¿Qué ganas tu en todo esto?

-A ti... –A Naruto casi se le salen los ojos de su orbita –Te quiero a ti, se mío por propia voluntad y te prometo que a tu querida familia esta a salvo

-Aunque fuese cierto lo que dices –dijo molesto –¿Cómo podría un simple ladrón como tu ayudar a mi familia?

-Te recuerdo principito que YO soy el rey de los pirata e incluso los corsarios me obedecen –dijo molesto –Créeme, si yo quisiera el mundo entero estaría bajo mis pies.

-¿No tengo salida verdad?

-No, a menos claro, que quieras ser el juguete de un viejo senil –dijo con arrogancia –Por lo menos con migo sabrías lo que es realmente el placer.

-No, no te creo

-Te recuerdo inglesito que hace años mi madre, Rosa Negra, una de los piratas mas conocidos y yo, fuimos a una fiesta en **TU** palacio y estuvimos ahí como si nada –se burlo el pelinegro –Sinceramente tienen una pésima vigilancia, ahora imagínate lo fácil que seria para alguien, digamos, el consejero, matar a toda la familia real sin que se den cuenta.

-¿Y porque no lo ha hecho?

-Simple, de nada le serviría ya que el no tiene lazos sanguíneos con la familia real por lo que le seria muy difícil el hacerse con el Inglaterra, a menos claro, que tuviera descendencia con un miembro de la familia real y quien mejor que el hijo menor

Naruto estaba de lo mas sorprendido, tenia que aceptarlo, lo que el pelinegro decía tenia mucha lógica.

-Te dejare para que lo pienses –dijo para luego alejarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orochimaru se encontraba en las galeras de su barco, frente a el se encontraba una figura oculta por las sombras, pero que se podía apreciar que estaba atado.

-O-Orochi... Maru... –gruño el hombre oculto por las sombras -¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Esa es la forma en que recibes a quien te ha tratado tan bien durante todos estos años?

-Es así... Como... Recibo a... Una... Víbora traicionera

El pelinegro sonrió con descaro.

-Por lo visto aun sigues conservando ese espíritu indomable

-Y lo... Seguiré teniendo...

-Bueno te dejare solo –dijo el viperino –Solo vine a decirte que pronto estarás con tu querida Rosa Negra

-Roxiel... –murmuro para si –Bastardo... –gruño molesto -¡Como te atrevas a tocarla te juro que te matare maldita serpiente rastrera!

La sonrisa de Orochimaru creció cada vez mas, era divertido molestar a su "querido" invitado, pues este siempre tenia esa reacción con tan solo mencionar el nombre de Roxiel

-Me pregunto... –hablo nuevamente -¿Roxiel será tan buena como tu en la cama?

-¡BASTARDO! –el hombre enfureció mas, tratando de liberarse de sus amarres y lastimándose en el proceso sin importarle -¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! ¡ESCUCHASTE!

Orochimaru se fue del lugar, mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperado, furiosos, de su prisionero, rió como un lunático, ya estaba muy cerca de cumplir su deseo, tendría al menor de los príncipes ingleses, mataría a su patética familia y cuando fuera rey, también lo mataría a el y al pequeño engendro que pudiera llegar a tener, un poco mas de tiempo, peso, un poco mas de espera y tendría lo tanto deseaba.

_Continuara..._


	14. Trato x Decisión x Las lagrimas de un de

**Capitulo 12.- Trato x Decisión x Las lagrimas de un demonio**

Itachi, Sar de Rusia, se encontraba en la borda de su barco, tenia un camafeo con intrincados diseños en plata y oro, el cual, sostenía en su mano derecha, en el había un retrato de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello, la cual, el pelinegro acariciaba con amor y una increíble ternura.

-Linda chica –dijo Cristian sobresaltando un poco al pelinegro –Lo siento, no quise asustarte

-Descuida

-¿Y quien es? ¿Tu novia?

-Lo era... Hace mucho tiempo

-¿La amabas?

-No... La sigo amando

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento

-¿Sabes?, Estuve apunto de dejar todo por ella, Mi madre estaba embarazada en ese momento por lo que no me preocupaba el hecho de que no hubiera quien tomara el lugar de mi padre cuando este ya no estuviera –le dijo mientras miraba el basto océano –Pero... Ella se fue, diciéndome que yo no debía huir de mi destino, que mi deber era gobernar Rusia y que, ella tenia que regresar al mundo que conocía, un mundo en el que yo no tenia cabida, así como ella no lo tenia en el mío... Después de eso, perdí a mis padres y a mi hermano... Fueron asesinados... Asesinados por piratas...

-Lo siento Itachi, no quise hacerte recordar algo tan triste...

-No tiene importancia –le dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa –En este momento lo mas importante es tu hermano

-Itachi... Gracias... En verdad, no se como pagarte todo lo que haces por mi... Gracias, Gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke regreso a donde sus dos amigos se encontraban con el pobre de Sai colgando de un árbol quien ya se había cansado de gritar y luchar.

-Sharingan –dijo Juugo al ver al pelinegro regresar

-¿Ya te diste gusto con el rubio? –le pregunto Suigetsu

-Suéltenlo y veámonos –dijo sonriendo con malicia

El Castaño asintió y corto la soga que mantenía a Sai colgado, sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que el pobre Sai se diera un buen golpe

-¡Sasuke! –grito molesto, una vez se hubo liberado -¡Bastardo! –gruño mientras lo tomaba por sus ropas

-No le he hecho nada –dijo tranquilamente –Si es eso lo que te preocupa

-No te creo...

-Si no me crees, ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? –Sasuke sonrió con maldad –Si en verdad le he hecho algo, ¿No crees que necesitara de ti?

Sai lo soltó bruscamente y corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba el rubio

-¿En verdad no le hiciste nada? –le pregunto el castaño, Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-Solo hable con el

-Tanto problema solo por eso –dijo molesto el peliblanco indignado

-No quiero poseerlo ala fuerza, eso seria muy fácil –dijo sonriendo, pues ya lo había hecho 2 veces y eso ya era aburrido para el –no, quiero que el se entregue por si mismo.

-Tal parece que te ha interesado mucho el niño –dijo Juugo sonriendo

-Digamos que, seria bueno tener a un heredero que siguiera mis pasos –dijo sonriendo –Y he escuchado que un hombre fértil es el indicado para personas con mis exigencias

-Así que por fin te has decidido a tener descendencia –dijo Suigetsu con tono burlón

-Hn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rubio se encontraba sentado en una roca ala orilla del lago, sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Debía deja su orgullo y dignidad y entregársele? ¿O debía resistirse?, el rubio suspiro, por cualquier lado que lo viera, llevaba las de perder, si se resistía, seguramente el pelinegro lo tomaría ala fuerza como anterior mente lo había hecho, por otro lado, creía en lo que le había dicho el pelinegro acerca de Orochimaru, pues, la misma Rosa Negra se lo había dicho, que lo entregaría a el y prefería mil veces tener un hijo de Sasuke que de esa serpiente traidora, pues, por lo menos con el rey pirata, tenia la seguridad de que su bebe estaría a salvo.

-Naruto, Naruto –lo llamo el pelinegro

-Sai-kun –dijo el rubio algo desubicado

-Naruto, mírame –le dijo tomándolo del rostro -¿Qué te hizo el idiota de Sasuke?

-Nada...

-No me mientas Naruto

-No lo hago Sai-kun, Sasuke-san solo vino ha hablar con migo, es todo Dattebayo –Sai suspiro

-esta bien, te creo, pero Naruto... –dijo mirándolo con seriedad –Si Sharingan te hace algo, prométeme que me lo dirás.

-Peor Sai-kun, no quiero que salgas lastimado

-No te preocupes por mi –le dijo –Solo prométeme que lo aras

-Esta bien Sai-kun, se lo prometo Dattebayo

-Bueno, es mejor que regresemos –dijo el pelinegro un poco mas calmado –Kakashi debe estar preocupado por nosotros.

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxiel se encontraba mirando el cielo, junto a ella, se encontraba Kakashi y Pata de Palo, el semblante de la chica era serio, demasiado en realidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Roxiel? –se atrevió a preguntar Kakashi

-Anko me dijo algo que me tiene sumamente preocupada

-¿Y que es? –esta vez fue Kakashi quien pregunto

-Tal parece que Sasuke se esta interesando demasiado en el Ingles –dijo –y temo que, si esto sigue así, mi hijo buscara una forma de hacer que el rubio permanezca a su lado

-Ante la ley de tu padre, el rubio ya le pertenece a Sasuke –dijo el anciano.

-Bien sabes que eso no es del todo cierto Pata de Palo –dijo Kakashi –Mientras...

-Es esa la razón que me preocupa –dijo la ojiroja –Sasuke conoce de sobra la ley pirata, y eso es lo que me preocupa, conozco a mi hijo, se que buscara la forma para hacer que el rubio se le entregue por propia voluntad, y si eso sucede...

-El plan que llevamos trazando durante tantos años, se ira al demonio –dijo Pata de Palo –Todo por los caprichos de ese mocoso orgulloso y arrogante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre que Orochimaru tenia atrapado en las galeras de su barco, trataba por todos los medios de soltarse de las cadenas que lo tenían atrapado, como tantas veces lo había intentado durante todos esos años, sin éxito alguno, finalmente y con las muñecas lastimadas, se dio por vencido.

-Maldición –gruño el hombre –Roxiel... –dijo con tristeza –Necesito salir de aquí... Tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo permitir que esa maldita serpiente se salga con la suya, no puedo permitirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sai-kun –lo llamo Naruto

-¿Si Naru?

-Yo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Es verdad que Rosa Negra piensa entregarme al consejero Orochimaru?

Sai se mantuvo en silencio por casi un minuto, asta que finalmente se decidió a hablar

-Es verdad... Peor no sabría decirte la razón, lo siento

-No es tu culpa Sai-kun –dijo el rubio –Gracias por ser honesto con migo Dattebayo

Sai se sitio un poco culpable por no poder ayudar al rubio pero no podía hacer nada, le debía demasiado a Roxiel como siquiera pensar en traicionarla, decidió no pensar en eso

-Vamos Naru, regresemos a casa n-n –dijo sonriéndole

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche llego ala isla de barba roja, y con ella, una fuerte tormenta, como nunca había visto el rubio.

-Es muy fuerte Dattebayo –dijo mirando la lluvia

-Es un monzón, y uno de los mas leves –dijo Kakashi acercándose al rubio quien miraba la lluvia recargado en la ventana –Ha habido mas fuertes

El rubio no dijo nada, solo lo miro unos segundos para luego regresar su mirada ala lluvia

-Es mejor que se vaya a dormir majestad.

-No tengo sueño Kakashi-san, ¿Puedo quedarme un rato mas? –le pregunto mirándolo con ojitos de corderito degollado

-Claro

-Gracias –dijo para luego regresar su vista ala lluvia

-Naru, ¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunto Sai preocupado

-Si no te preocupes Sai-kun –dijo sonriéndole

Sai no le creyó, pero decidió no preguntar e irse a dormir al igual que Kakashi, mientras Naruto seguía mirando la lluvia

-He tomado una decisión –se dijo con seguridad –Aceptare el trato de Sasuke-san

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No puedes dormir Sasuke? –le pregunto Roxiel a su hijo, el cual estaba sentado ala mesa, tomando algo de Ron

-Solo me dieron deseos de tomar un trago –le respondió -¿Quiere beber un rato con migo?

-Claro –dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a su hijo, el cual le serbia un poco de Ron en un baso

-Espero que entiendas hijo, que, en otras circunstancias, no dudaría en dejar a que te quedaras con el Ingles

-Hn, ¿Puedo saber porque tanto misterio?

-Ya te lo dije Sasuke, es porque le debemos...

-No te creo –le corto

Roxiel bajo la mirada

-Esta bien, entiendo que no me creas –le dijo –Pero por lo menos, por favor, no intentes nada

Sasuke no le respondió, en su lugar se levanto de su silla

-Me voy a dormir –le dijo

Roxiel lo miro alejarse, suspiro, mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Sasuke... Si persistes en tu deseo no me quedara mas que tomar cartas en el asunto –dijo para sus adentros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Naruto se encontraba en el mismo lugar del día anterior esperando a Sasuke.

-¿Ya haz tomado una decisión? –le pregunto el pelinegro

-Si... –dijo mirándolo seriamente –He decidido entregarme a ti –Sasuke sonrió.

-Buena decisión –dijo mientras se acercaba a el para tomarlo por la cintura y comenzar a besarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kakashi –lo llamo molesta Roxiel

-¿Qué sucede Rosa Negra?

-¿Haz visto a Sasuke o al Ingles?

-No

-Maldición –dijo

-¿Sucede algo?

-Kakashi... He tomado una decisión... Ya que Sasuke no quiere entender por las buenas, lo ara por las malas...

-Roxiel... No lo aras...

-No me ha dejado otra alternativa –dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar –No quisiera hacerlo, pero, no puedo dejar que ese capricho de mi hijo se interponga en el misión de rescatar a William

Kakashi no dijo nada, tan solo abrazo a su capitana la cual estaba llorando, el demonio de ojos rojos lloraba como nunca en su vida, todo a causa del dolor que sentía a causa de su hijo, y la decisión que la había obligado a tomar, todo por su capricho.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, asta aquí termina el capitulo 12, espero les guste nn


	15. Entrega

**Capitulo 13.- Entrega**

Los Barcos de la armada Rusa que escoltaban a su Zar, desembarcaron en las islas vírgenes de , donde fueron recibidos por el conde Hyuga, un joven de la misma edad de Itachi, cabello largo, castaño, piel clara y ojos blancos

-Bienvenido Itachi –dijo el ojiblanco

-Neji –dijo el pelinegro a forma de saludo –Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, mira te presento a Cristian Uzumaki, Rey de Inglaterra

-Es un honor tenerlo aquí su majestad –dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia al rubio -¿A que debo el honor de su visita?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Neji –le respondió el ruso

-Mi hermano fue secuestrado por Franceses –dijo con desesperación el rubio

-Acompáñenme por favor –les pidió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke recostó lentamente a Naruto en el suelo, acariciando con cierta ternura el cuerpo del rubio.

-Esta vez seré tierno –le susurro al oído para sorpresa del Ingles, pues, no se esperaba aquello por parte del Rey pirata –No quiero que mi futuro hijo sea el producto de una violación.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, recordando las dos veces que había sido ultrajado por el pelinegro, no pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control alguno , cerro los ojos como un vano intento por contenerlas, pero, al sentir un peso sobre su frente, los abrió nuevamente y se sorprendió al encontrar aquellos ojos tan cerca.

Sasuke había colocado su frente sobre la suya, para luego acariciar su nariz con la suya propia y posteriormente besarlo

-No llores –le dijo tiernamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar al príncipe Ingles –No quiero que llores nunca mas –dijo para luego besarlo con una mezcla de sentimientos, sentimientos que ni el mismo nieto de barba Roja sabia interpretar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le pregunto Kakashi a Roxiel

-Si y disculpa esa muestra de debilidad, últimamente lo he hecho muy seguido –dijo un poco apenada

-Olvídalo –le dijo el peligris –Con todo lo que haz pasado me sorprende que sigas lucida –le comento –¿Me dirás que decidiste que te tiene tan angustiada?

-Es referente a mi hijo y al chico rubio

-¿Y que es?

-¿Sabes cual es la única forma de hacer nula la ley de mi padre con respecto a la violación de un prisionero?

-Siéndote franco, ni siquiera sabia que había una forma de romperla, ¿Cuál es?

-Pues la hay –le dijo mientras cerraba fuerza –Y es que, aquel que hizo suyo a un prisionero o compañero sin consentimiento de este o de su capitán, el... –Roxiel hizo una pausa, la sola idea le repugnaba y llenaba de furia –El... Tiene que... Entregarse a... Su victima en presencia de su líder.

-con que es eso –dijo Kakashi de lo mas natural, como si Roxiel le hubiera hablado del clima o algo parecido -¿Qué? –pregunto algo confundido al ver la mirada que su capitán le lanzaba.

-¿No piensas decir nada?

-¿Cómo que? –la ojiroja suspiro pesadamente

-estoy segura William o Iruka ya me hubieran reprendido... Yo... Lo siento... no quise.. –trato de disculparse al darse cuenta de su error.

-Esta bien –trato de tranquilizarla –Y tienes razón, Iruka ya te hubiera reprendido por siquiera pensar en eso, aunque claro, Sasuke no se salvaba del regaño de su vida por lo que le hizo al rubio, esta vez tu hijo si que la hizo en grande, tubo suerte de no embarazar al rubio.

-A veces creo que habría sido mas censillo tener una niña –dijo mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a su vientre plano

-Venga Roxiel, tu siempre añoraste tener un niño –le recordó –Y sobretodo después de lo que sucedió...

-El océano decidió llevárselo, así como decidió llevarse a tu esposo...

-El océano no tuvo nada que ver con esto y tu lo sabes, Roxiel –le dijo para luego servirse un poco de Ron y beberlo de un solo trago

-A veces me pregunto como seria mi hijo si aun continuara con vida

-¿El hijo de la reina pirata y un noble? –Aquella pregunta fue formulada con cierto tono de burla –Eso seria digno de verse.

Sin embargo, Roxiel no le presto atención al tono que su mano hombre de mas confianza utilizo, estaba mas interesada en los recuerdos de su pasado

-¿Te imaginas? –Roxiel miro su tarro mientras lo movía un poco –Sasuke y Rozen... Ambos juntos serian una fuerza que ningún reino podría derrotar.

-Yo no estoy que ellos llegaran a conocerse.

-¿De que hablas?

-Perdiste a Rozen unos meses antes de encontrar a Sasuke, sinceramente no creo que, estando vivo Rozen, tomaras a Sasuke como tu hijo –dijo Kakashi para luego servirse otro poco de Ron –Tomaste a sasuke como tu hijo porque necesitabas a un pequeño a quien querer –le dijo .Tu instinto materno necesitaba a un pequeño a quien querer, a un bebe a quien amar, en otras palabras, con Rozen vivo, tu ni siquiera te hubieras interesado por Sasuke

-No digas eso Kakashi, yo amo a sasuke como si fuera mi yo lo hubiera engendrado, así Rozen estuviera con vida, el lugar que ocupa Sasuke nadie podría ocuparlo.

El peligris no dijo nada mas, tan solo sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke tomo la barbilla del rubio y lo beso nuevamente, esta vez, de una forma mas profunda, hambrienta, sumergiéndose en la sabrosa boca del pequeño príncipe, acariciando su lengua, probando la saliva del rubio, que para el pelinegro era mejor que cualquier bebida o comida.

Naruto contesto ávidamente ese voraz y carnal beso, aun cuando la poca cordura que le quedaba le pedía a gritos escapar, su lengua y aun su propio cuerpo, respondían gustosos a las carisias del rey de los piratas.

Sasuke rompió el contacto, separándose ligeramente, aun cuando sus bocas seguían unidas por un pequeño hilillo de saliva.

El pirata contemplo al rubio, maravillado de lo que ante sus ojos se encontraba, Naruto sonrojado, su respiración agitada, sus ojos cerrados con algo de saliva saliendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Sonrió para si, era mas que obvio que el rubio comenzaba a excitarse, lo que aumento su propia excitación.

Sasuke irguió su cuerpo, mirando lascivamente a Naruto; con sus manos empezó a despojarse de sus vestimentas, sensualmente, acariciándose a si mismo, moviéndose sensualmente sobre el rubio y arqueando su espalda para despojarse de la ultima prenda de ropa.

Era, sin duda, un strip tease y sin duda, Naruto estaba comenzando a excitarse aun mas, de pronto su miembro palpitante comenzaba a dolerle, pidiendo a gritos ser liberado de su prisión de tela.

-Por lo visto estamos ansiosos –dijo el pelinegro con un toque de burla en su voz.

Naruto no le respondió, tan solo volteo el rostro tratando de no mirarlo y de alguna forma ocultar su sonrojo, Sasuke sonrió ante esto, para luego despojar al rubio de sus pantalones, la única prenda que le quedaba, dejando ala vista el rígido y delicioso miembro de Naruto.

-Eres hermoso –le dijo al oído con un tono cargado de lasciva, nada. El rubio no daba indicios de querer cooperar, solo se mantenía ahí, tumbado y sin moverse.

Bien si era así como quería jugar, entonces le daría gusto, se separo nuevamente de el, fijando su mirada en el erecto miembro y tuvo que contener su deseo de meterlo a su boca de una sola vez y hacerlo gritar de placer; pero no, no por el momento, al menos no asta hacer que el rubio se entregara por completo a el.

Sasuke deslizo su lengua por todo el pecho del rubio y comenzó con las morenas tetillas, lamiéndolas, chupándolas, mordiendo la puntilla, haciendo al príncipe estremecerse de placer.

-No... –las palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando el pirata tomo fuertemente el hinchado miembro empezó a bombear con fuerza la húmeda piel

Sasuke lo beso salvajemente, apagando su grito de sorpresa cuando este tomo su hinchado miembro, metiendo su lengua en la exquisita cueva, explorándola, chupándola, sacando todo el aire existente en los pulmones del rubio, mientras una de sus hábiles manos recorría el cuerpo del tembloroso Ingles.

El pirata dejo en paz la hinchada boca del rubio, para ir por la hombría de este, comenzando a chupar profundamente, insistentemente, haciéndola llegar a lo mas profundo de su garganta.

Los gemidos del rubio no se hicieron esperar, quería mas, lo quería todo y sin darse cuenta sus caderas se movían de arriba abajo, siguiendo el ritmo que el pelinegro imponía, mordió su labio inferior asta hacerlo sangrar, como un burdo intento por evitar gemir, no quería darle la satisfacción al pirata de oírle gritar y rogar por alivio, aunque no podía evitar que algunos cuantos sonidos escaparan de su garganta.

Sasuke sonrió internamente, el sabor del pre-semen comenzó a inundar su garganta por lo que saco el miembro de su boca y como consecuencia, el rubio emitió un quejido de protesta

-Por lo visto lo estas disfrutando dobe

-Teme

-¿Sou ka? –sasuke se detuvo por completo y encaro al excitado Ingles, verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo al torturar al pequeño de esa manera –Entonces... Mejor me detengo –El astuto pirata estaba a centímetros de los hinchados y húmedos labios del rubio Ingles –Como te dije... No quiero que mi futuro heredero sea el producto de una violación.

El pobre, excitado y ansioso ingles miro los negros ojos de Sasuke, su perfecta nariz, su pálida piel y sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzó a besarlo, pero el pirata lo alejo de si

-Onegai... –le rogó, si, rogó, a estas alturas, toda la cordura que aun le quedaba se fue por la borda, ahora lo único que quería, sentía y pensaba, era en el rey pirata y en el alivio que este pudiera darle

-¿Qué? –Naruto se abrazo a el, ocultando su muy sonrojado rostro en el cuello del pelinegro

-Onegai... Tómame –susurro bajito

-No te escucho... –dijo mientras lo separaba de si

-Si, por favor... No pares, tómame...

Sasuke estaba satisfecho, tenia al príncipe Ingles arrastrándose a sus pies rogando por alivio, rendido a su voluntad.

Bajo su mano, rozando la piel del rubio, ante esto, el Ingles cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras mordía su labio inferior, sintiendo como descargas eléctricas a cada rose del pelinegro.

Sasuke separo las piernas de Naruto, dejando a la vista, asta lo mas intimo de el

-Simplemente hermoso –dijo para luego, comenzar a penetrar la entrada del rubio con su lengua, cuando creyó que era suficiente dejo en paz aquella zona, para luego hacerse con los labios del rubio en un beso voraz, separándose de el, cuando sintió que el rubio peleaba por aire.

-Ábrete para mi, pequeño... –le susurro al oído sensualmente al oído y este, obedeció, separando las piernas lo mas que pudo.

El pirata se fue introduciendo en el, lentamente, haciendo que el rubio arqueara la espalda, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, su boca se abrió y de su garganta un mudo grito escapo.

-No te preocupes usuratonkashi, seré muy amable... Esta vez –la ultima palabra fue dicha con algo de burla.

Había mucha presión y el dolor se combinaba perfectamente con el placer a medida que el enorme miembro del rey pirata ganaba espacio.

Sasuke introdujo su miembro de forma lenta, asta meterlo todo, para luego sacarlo y meterlo de una sola vez, esa sensación, a Sasuke le parecía deliciosa, pues el rubia era sumamente estrecho a pesar de todo.

-Ahhh... –gimió el rubio de absoluto placer.

Sasuke lo tomo por las caderas, levantándolo para acomodarlo en su regazo y sin previo aviso lo empujo hacia abajo. Los dos templaron de excitación, cuando la penetración llego asta lo mas profundo del rubio y ese sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros del pelinegro bajando sus rodillas y acercándose mas para ganar una mejor posición y de esta forma, sentarse bien sobre el pirata para que la penetración fuera mas profunda

Naruto gemía, jadeaba y gritaba enloquecido de tanto placer cada vez que el miembro de Sharingan entraba y salía, moviendo su cuerpo para arriba y abajo.

Lagrimas de puro placer deslizaban por el rostro bronceado. Naruto deslizo sus manos, desde los hombros del pirata, asta su espalda, arañando la pálida piel, dejando finas marcas rojas, abrazándolo fuertemente, apoyándose contra su cuerpo como si fuera uno con el, haciendo que su sexo frotara deliciosamente entre ambos vientres

-Aaaaahh... Sa-Sa-su... aahh... Sasuke

-Mmmm...

-Aaahhh... Motto, Motto

Naruto apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke con una expresión algo tensa en el rostro, sintiendo como cada nervio de su excitado cuerpo sacudirse mientras sentía como si fuera partido en dos por el delicioso miembro del pelinegro. Sasuke también estaba llegado mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo del ingles mas rápido y mas profundo haciendo gritar al rubio de arrebatador y esquisto placer.

Sasuke dio unos últimos empujones con mas fuerza dentro de Naruto, luego una corriente sacudió todo su cuerpo y un solo grito profundo se escucho el cual fue enmudecido por el sonido de la cascada, al instante los dos gozaron al mismo tiempo. Naruto pudo sentir que era llenado por el exquisito semen y al mismo tiempo el suyo propio estaba esparcido entre sus vientres haciéndolos resbaladizos y provocando una agradable sensación cuando se deslizaban uno con otro.

Naruto estaba apoyado sobre Sasuke, tratando de regular su respiración, mientras sasuke se deleitaba aspirando el aroma del Ingles mezclado con el suyo, estaba feliz y satisfecho, pues ahora el rubio le pertenecía por completo, saco al rubio de su cuello y puso sus ojos frente a frente, los ojos del pelinegro dentelleaban de satisfacción y placer, profundizo su mirada en los estrechos ojos del Ingles que se comenzaban a cerrar a causa del sueño que comenzaba apoderarse de el y lo beso tiernamente en los labios. El rubio tan solo se le quedo mirando después de recibir aquella muestra de afecto y sonrió débilmente.

-Te amo... –se atrevió a decir antes de quedar profundamente dormido en los brazos de Sharingan.

Sasuke lo recostó lentamente en el suelo, para luego salir de el con cuidado de no lastimarlo y se le quedo mirando

¿Lo amaba?, eso era lo que el rubio había dicho, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? El no le había dado ninguna motivo para amarlo, al contrario, todo lo que le había hecho era suficiente como para que lo odiara profundamente. muestra de

Sasuke se separo de el, se metió al lago para limpiar su cuerpo y también pensar un poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tal parece que te ha desobedecido –le dijo Kakashi a Roxiel, ambos habían visto todo

Rosa Negra no le contesto, tan solo siguió mirando la escena

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Mi hijo quiere un heredero –dijo –Debo admitir que me parece buena idea

-¿Y que sucederá con William?

-Mi hermano es mi prioridad, le prometí a mi padre que lo rescataría y es lo que pienso hacer –dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos –Seguramente Sasuke no me dirá nada, el es muy curioso y esperara a que yo le cuente el porque de mi afán por de dar al ingles a Orochimaru.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Si y se que, si no se lo digo, buscara la forma de quedarse con el, de una u otra forma, por eso tengo una idea

-¿Y se puede saber cual es?

-Mi hijo quiere que le cuente la verdad, pues lo haré –dijo –ya que estoy segura que Orochimaru nos tendrá preparada alguna trampa, de esa forma, ambos tenemos lo que deseamos, yo rescato a mi hermano y el, se queda con el rubio.

Kakashi asintió, le parecía una muy buena idea.

-Vamonos –le dijo al peligris –Todavía no debe saber que yo se de esto

-Bien

Ambos se alejaron del lugar, dejando al pelinegro solo con el rubio para preparar el plan que necesitaban para rescatar a William.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Hola!!!! Perdón por la demora nnU es que me demore un poco con lo del lemon espero haya sido de su agrado, bueno me despido que tengo que comenzar a escribir otro fic, bye


	16. Un viaje a los recuerdos

**Capitulo 14.- Un viaje a los recuerdos parte I**

-Itachi –lo llamo Cristian una vez se quedaron solos en el gran salón -¿Cómo podrá el Conde Hyuga ayudarnos a encontrar a mi hermano?

-Mira ese cuadro –dijo señalando un enorme cuadro donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo de color negro, ojos blancos a su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos verdes, sostenía a una pequeña de unos tres años de edad de cabello negro azulado y ojos blancos, había un niño de 12 años, de cabello castaño y largo, ojos blancos

-Si, pero eso no me dice nada...

-Es simple majestad –dijo Neji quien acababa de entrar –Mi madre era la hija del pirata Barba Roja y gracias a eso mis naves pueden viajar si problemas en esta agua atestadas de piratas.

-Aun así no entiendo como pudra ayudarme

-Rosa Negra –fue su respuesta

-¿La reina pirata?

-Ella es la respuesta.

-¿Cómo una... Pirata podría ser la respuesta? –pregunto molesto

-Porque ella, majestad, tiene mas recursos de los que todo el mundo cree y fácilmente podría rescatar a su hermano aun de la prisión mas protegida de Francia

-¿Y porque lo haría? ¿Qué ganaría ella con todo esto? ¿Qué ganaría usted Conde Hyuga?

-Lo que Rosa Negra quiera tendrá que preguntarle a ella –dijo simplemente mientras miraba el enorme cuadro –Aunque será difícil llegar asta ella pues mi madre fue considerada traidora al desposarse con mi padre y renegar a quienes fueron su familia –le respondió –En cuanto a lo que yo quiero, pues es muy simple –el Hyuga miro a Cristian a los ojos –Quiero los honores que se nos fueron quitados y la restitución en la corte.

-Solo si rescatamos a mi hermano –respondió el rubio –Le daré eso e incluso lo haré uno de mis consejeros.

-Entonces majestad ya tenemos un trato, saldremos en cuanto todo este listo

-¿A dónde nos dirigiremos? –hablo nuevamente Itachi

-A puerto pirata... A la isla tortuga –le respondió –Pero por hoy, descansen ya que prácticamente estamos firmando nuestra sentencia de muerte –después de decir aquello camino a la puerta deteniéndose en esta –Sus habitaciones ya están listas, así que les sugiero dormir y recuperar fuerzas –con esto ultimo se alejo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke entro a la cabaña que compartía con su madre, encontrándose con ella, sentada en una de las sillas mirándolo seriamente

-¿Madre? –dijo un poco confundido

-Siéntate sasuke, tenemos que hablar de Rey pirata –dijo señalándolo –A Reina pirata

-Te escucho –dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella, comenzando a servirse un baso de ron.

Roxiel tomo un poco de su propio tarro para comenzar a hablar

-Desde que todo esto empezó, tu haz querido saber quien es la persona a la que tanto deseo salvar, pues bien te lo diré

-Te escucho

-Su nombre es William...

-¿Uno de tus amantes?

-Eso seria incesto querido hijo –le respondió para sorpresa del pelinegro –No, William es mi hermano, para ser mas específicos, es mi mellizo

-¿Cuantos parientes mas me haz ocultado madre?

-No te enfades Sasuke, la razón

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje madre? –dijo molesto –Tu y mi abuelo me ocultaron de la existencia de esa víbora y ahora me entero que tiene un mellizo, ¿Qué clase de burla es esta?

-La razón por la que nunca te contamos de Constance fue porque ella es una traidora a nosotros, en cuanto a lo de William es porque tu no tenias porque verte involucrado en todo esto –suspiro –Pero al mezclarte con el ingles, al hacerlo tuyo, ahora estas involucrado

-¿En que según tu?

-En el rescate de mi hermano

-Madre, según las leyes piratas dice: Si uno de los nuestros cae en manos de la marina, este automáticamente deja de ser importante para nosotros

-Conozco las reglas Sasuke –le dijo la ojiroja un tanto molesta –Pero también dice: Si un pirata es capturado por salvar a sus compañeros, estos se verán comprometidos para con el y por tanto deberán rescatarlo –le recordó –Pues bien, ese es mi caso, William me salvo y en cierta forma te salvo a ti

-¿A mi?

-Yo estaba embarazada cuando sucedió, embarazada de ti

-¿Y eso que? –Roxiel miro a su hijo molesta

-Esto es lo que te propongo Sasuke, ayúdame a rescatar a mi hermano y yo te dejo conservar al ingles

-Lo siento madre pero al ingles ya no me lo puedes quitar pues el se ha entregado a mi por propia voluntad

-Lo se... –le respondió para sorpresa de este –Pero dime Sasu, ¿Quién te lo creería? –le pregunto –Después de todo, es tu palabra contra la mía

-¿Qué pretendes con esto madre?

-Pretendo que ambos ganemos, es todo –le respondió –¿Tu crees el rey ingles te permitirá estar con su hermano o el hijo que ambos pudieran tener? –Sasuke se quedo sin palabras ante esto –No Sasuke, los nobles no son de fiar, si el se reycito se entera de que su hermano te pertenece o que peor aun será un hijo tuyo...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto madre?

-Ayúdame a salvar a mi hermano y yo te ayudare a conserva a tu obsesión cerca

-Bien, tu ganas

-No, los dos ganamos querido hijo

-Aun estoy molesto por haberme ocultado lo de esos dos, madre

-Lo siento sasuke pero una chica debe tener sus secretos o dejaría de ser un misterio

-Madre, con secretos o sin ellos sigues siendo un misterio

-Bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo –dijo mientras le sonreía a su hijo –Comencemos a trazar nuestro plan –dijo sonriendo alegremente

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, tan solo faltaban tres lunas para que su madre entregara a su rubio a ese tal Orochimaru, el tiempo no estaba a su favor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Naruto! –exclamo sai para luego abrazarlo cariñosamente -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Estoy bien Sai-kun, solo fui a darme un baño en el hermoso lago que me enseñaste n-n

El pelinegro suspiro aliviado

Me alegra saber que estas bien –dijo –Pero no te vuelvas a ir sin avisarnos a Kakashi o a mi, puede ser peligroso que andes por ahí tu solo

-Pero sai-kun, tu me dijiste que podía vagar por la isa y que nadie se atrevería a tocarme por miedo a enojar a Rosa Negra

-Si lo dije, pero si Sasuke se los ordena lo harán, y yo no quiero que nada malo te suceda

-Gracias Dattebayo –le dijo sonriendo

-Anda vamos a casa seguramente estas muriendo de hambre n-n –le dijo Sai –Akurami y Nami te prepararon esa cosa... Ramen

-¿Ramen? ¡¡¡Si!!!

-Entonces vamos

-Si Dattebayo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi se encontraba en su habitación, mientras admiraba la foto de aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón

"_Mi hermana se lleva de ti algo mas que tu recuerdo... majestad"_

Aquellas palabras, aquella voz, resonó en su mente igual que hace 21 años, cuando fueron dichas por aquel hombre, la ultima vez que vio ala mujer ala que amaba

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso? –suspiro pesadamente –Roxiel... ¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Qué?

_Continuara..._


	17. Un viaje a los recuerdos II

**Capitulo 15.- Un viaje a los recuerdos parte II**

Roxiel termino de vestirse, ese día había decidido ir por Naruto para permitirle a su hijo pasar un tiempo con el, abrió el cajo del mueble que tenia al lado de su cama para sacar su arma, al hacerlo, se topo con algo que creyó perdido, era un camafeo, con el escudo, o mas bien la mitad de este, era un águila con dos coranas, de las cuales, la segunda le faltaba la mitad, en su única garra la cual sostenía una esfera con una cruz en la punta, el orbe imperial, lo acaricio con cariño y un dejo de tristeza, lo abrió rebelando el retrato de un joven pelinegro, beso la imagen con amor

-Itachi...

-¿Itachi? –repitió una voz masculina -¿Quién es ese?

-Sasuke –dijo algo sobresaltada mientras guardaba nuevamente el camafeo –No te escuche entrar.

-Estabas muy concentrada en lo que hacías –dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta -¿Y quien es Itachi?

-Alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo

-¿Un amante.

-No... Fue... Mas que eso... El fue la primera persona que ame.

-¿Mi padre?

-No... A tu padre lo conocí después en circunstancias nada agradables para mi

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que su madre dijera algo mas.

-Iré por el rubio –Rosa Negra cambio radicalmente el tema, pues sabia que si continuaba, terminaría por revelarle que el no era su hijo –Seguramente querrás estar con el un rato –Sharingan asintió

-Bien, pero me gustaría saber algo, Sasuke

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Solo estas obsesionado con el o en verdad te interesa?

-Madre, así como tu tienes secretos con migo, yo también los tengo para ti –la mujer sonrió de medio lado.

-Me parece bien –dijo en tono neutro mientras se colocaba su sombrero –Lo llevare a las grutas azules, de ahí en mas es problema tuyo lo que hagas con el.

Roxiel se fue de ahí dejando a su hijo con una duda, ¿Estaría molesta?, no es que le importara, no demasiado... aun así, le daba curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

William desistió de su nuevo intento por escapar de las cadenas, suspiro pesadamente sintiéndose impotente, mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por los recuerdos de antaño.

-Roxiel...

Flash Back 

_Dos jóvenes, ambos de cabello negro y ojos rojos, vestidos con gruesos abrigos, se encontraban en un paisajes nevados de la imponente Rusia._

_-¡¡Rusia es tan hermosa!! –dijo la chica con entusiasmo_

_-Roxiel, ¿Me puedes decir que hacemos aquí? ¬¬_

_-Para disfrutar de este bello lugar_

_-Estas, ha, ha ACHU_

_-Salud XD_

_-Hn ¬¬_

_-Vamos hermanito se que este lugar te gustara_

_-No lo creo Rox, ya sabes que yo ODIO el frió ¬¬ -le dijo –Somos Piratas por el amor a los océanos, no estamos adaptados para este detestable clima_

_-Pues seremos los primeros n-n_

_-Roxiel si esto tiene que ver con Constance..._

_-¡No menciones el nombre de esa víbora traicionera en mi presencia! –dijo molesta_

_El pelinegro suspiro_

_-Ella es nuestra hermana mayor, Roxiel y el hecho que nos dejara no significa que sea una traido..._

_-Lo es, yo no seria capaz de renegar a mi familia solo porque me he casado con un Conde..._

_-Nunca digas "de esa agua no haz de beber"_

_-Odio cuando hablas como mamá –El ojirojo sonrió ante la mueca graciosa de su hermana_

_-Vamos –le dijo un sonriente William –Veamos que tiene este lugar para ofrecernos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hermana... –dijo débilmente William –Hermana... Yo te salvare... –dijo para luego desmayarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tal parece que tendremos visitas –le dijo Sai a Naruto, ambos se encontraban en lo alto de un desfiladero de donde se podía ver la mayor parte de la isla

-¿De quien son esos barcos Sai-kun? –dijo mientras señalaba tres barcos de velas rojas que venían asía la isla

-De Gaara –dijo Sai –a rojillo le va a dar el ataque XD

-¿Quién es Garra Dattebayo?

-Gaara es un pirata, Sasuke y el no se llevan, digamos que son rivales ya que ambos quieren el titulo de "rey pirata"

-Pero Sasuke es su rey, ¿No es así?

-Pues solo de nombre ya que en si, quien tiene ese titulo es Rosa Negra

-Ya veo...

-Con que aquí estaban...

-Rosa Negra...

-Sai, ¿Podrías ir a recibir a Gaara junto con Kakashi por favor?

-eh, claro Rosa Negra

-No te preocupes por el rubio, yo me quedare con el

-Como digas, nos vemos luego Naruto

-Si Sai-kun

El chico se alejo dejando.

-Ven con migo, seguramente Sasuke ya te esta esperando

-¿Sasuke?

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara se levanto de su cama, estaba total mente desnudo, miro al chico sobre su hombro y sonrió con maldad

-Después de todo esas locas me han dado un buen regalo –dijo mientras se relamía los labios mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo que aun se encontraba dormido, entre las sabanas manchadas de sangre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxiel llevo a Naruto asta la entrada de una cueva, la entrada de las grutas azules

-Sasuke... –el aludido salio del interior de la cueva, para sorpresa de Roxiel –Bueno los dejare solos, veré que es lo que Gaara quiere

-¿Ese idiota esta aquí?

-Si –dijo su madre para luego irse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me dirías que relación tenias con mi "querida" tía, Rosa Negra –le dijo Neji a Itachi

-Fuimos amantes... es todo

-No creo que sea todo

-Lo es...

Neji no pregunto mas, dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando al Zar Ruso con sus recuerdos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un joven de 15 años, cabello y ojos negros se encontraba vagando por el campo nevado, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ojos rojos de una hermosa joven de cabello._

_-Hola... –dijo el muchacho_

_-Hola –le respondió ella sin prestarle atención_

_-¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?_

_-Roxiel_

_-Yo soy Itachi..._

_-¡Príncipe! –se escucho a lo lejos_

_-Hay no ya me descubrieron -.-_

_-Ven con migo –dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba de ahí para llevarlo a un lugar apartado_

_-Fue demasiado Fácil –dijo la ojiroja_

_-Gracias..._

_-Olvídalo_

_-¡¡Roxiel!! –escucharon ambos_

_-William –sonrió la aludida, demasiado feliz para el gusto del ruso_

_-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido hermana?_

_-Por ahí –fue la respuesta de ella_

_-Y veo que no perdiste el tiempo –dijo sonriendo picadamente_

_-No digas tonterías ¬¬ -dijo molesta –A el lo acabo de conocer_

_-Ya veo –dijo el ojirojo –Soy William, hermano de Roxiel, mucho gusto –dijo el_

_-El gusto es mió –dijo el ruso –Mi nombre es Itachi_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi sonrió

-Siempre fuiste única Roxiel –dijo para si el ruso –Aunque William no se queda atras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que Itachi conociera a los dos hermanos y como ya le era acostumbrado, ese día iba a visitarlos a la cabaña en la que ambos hermanos vivían._

_-Hola William –le dijo al ojirojo el cual se encontraba cortando leña fuera de la cabaña_

_-Volviste a escapar de palacio –dijo sin mirarle, Itachi tan solo sonrió._

_-¿Dónde esta Roxiel?_

_-No lo se –le respondió –Seguramente fue al pueblo_

_-Ya veo U.U_

_-Si la quieres, díselo –le dijo para sorpresa de Itachi –Dentro de un año y algunos meses mi hermana y yo regresaremos a nuestro hogar –le dijo –A mi punto de vista te queda poco tiempo._

_-Dudo que yo le interese –dijo el ruso –Seguramente ya hay algún chico que la espera -.-_

_William soltó una sonora carcajada_

_-No le veo la gracias William ¬¬_

_-Lo siento Itachi –se disculpo –Pero es que me parece gracioso –le confeso _

_-Me da gusto que mi sufrimiento te cause gracia ¬¬ -dijo con sarcasmo_

_-Me alegra que lo veas de ese modo XD –dijo –Pero ya en serio, yo pienso que debes decirle ya que estoy seguro que mi hermana te corresponderá n-n_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Roxiel y yo tenemos una conexión especial al ser mellizos –dijo sonriendo con superioridad –Además de que eres el único hombre fuera de nuestra familia que trata con cariño._

_-¿Lo dices enserio?_

_-Si_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Te sucede algo hermana? –le pregunto William preocupado_

_-No –le respondió en un tono nada creíble_

_-A mi no me engañas Roxiel y bien lo sabes así que escúpelo ¬¬_

_-Bien, si tanto incites –dijo algo distraída –Es por que en un mes regresaremos a casa_

_-No tienes que regresar si no quieres –le dijo –Puedes quedarte con Itachi y..._

_-¡No!... Yo soy una pirata –dijo con decisión –Mi mundo no es este._

_-Pero lo amas..._

_-Eso no importa –le dijo Roxiel para luego guardar silencio por unos segundos –Si me quedo seria feliz por algún tiempo... Pero después comenzaría a sentir que algo me falta, los comenzaría a extrañar como una loca e inevitablemente comenzaría a hacer sufrir a Itachi._

_-Roxiel..._

_-Además... Al estar con el, siempre estaríamos en peligro por ser lo que soy... –No pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió un fuerte mareo que casi la hace caer al suelo de no ser por su hermano quien la atrapo._

_-¡Roxiel! –dijo un asustado William –Roxiel, hermana, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Si... Es solo un mareo... Pero ya estoy bien..._

_-Esos mareos y nauseas tuyas me preocupan U.U_

_Silencio..._

_-Hermano... ¿Si te confieso algo prometes guardar el secreto? –El ojirojo asintió –Yo... Estoy embarazada._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Es esa la razón verdadera por la que quiero irme._

_-¿Itachi sabe que tu?..._

_-No... no lo Sabe y no quiero que lo sepa_

_-Pero el merece saberlo._

_-Entiende William... Yo soy una pirata y el un noble y no cualquier noble, el es el futuro Zar de Rusia.. Nuestros mundos son muy distintos y ninguno de los dos puede renunciar al suyo para vivir en el mundo del otro... Eso seria egoísta de parte de ambos.._

_-Hermana... –suspiro –Esta bien, será como tu lo decidas._

_-Gracias Will... –el aludido sonrió_

_-Y no te preocupes Rox, tu hijo si tendrá un padre –le dijo para desconcierto de la mujer –Ya que yo seré como un padre para el... Después de todo será m lindo sobrinito n-n_

_-¡¡Gracias!! –dijo mientras se abrazaba a el y rompía en llanto_

_-Descuida hermanita... Yo siempre estaré con tigo y te protegeré_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es un placer verte Gaara –dijo Kakashi

-¡Gaarita, cariño! –dijo Sai -¿Vienes a hacerle la vida imposible a rojillo? XD

-¿Dónde esta Rosa Negra? –dijo el aludido sin prestar atención a ambos hombres –Y Sasuke...

-Ellos están algo ocupados por lo que nos pidieron que te recibiéramos en su lugar –le respondió Kakashi.

-En pocas palabras, Rosa Negra les pido que nos recibieran –dijo Temari

-Gaara, Temari, Kankuro –dijo una recién llegada Roxiel

-Roxiel que gusto me da verte –dijo la rubia, ella la aludida le sonrió como saludo

-Rosa Negra –dijo el pelirrojo -¿Para que nos haz mandado llamar?

-Tengo un trato que hacerte Gaara...

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Si ya se, me he tardado mucho pero es que mi musa se fue de vacaciones T-T y asta el momento no ha regresado U.U pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo que va dedicado a mi lindo, hermoso, adorable, apapachable tesorito, Naruto, mi lindo Gatito n.n esto es para ti, jejeje se que están confundidas nnU bueno, el capitulo esta dedicado a mi gatito n-n lo que pasa es que lo llame Naruto XD por eso j eje je, bueno ahora si me retiro, bye

**Athena HiwIva**

XD gracias por el comentario y me alegro que te gustara el fic n-n

XDD es que a Eric le falta conocer mas j eje,

Bueno te agradezco nuevamente tu comentario

Conxi

¡¿Un dibujo?! ¬ Quero verlo!!! N-n no es necesario que me hables de usted n-nUUU no soy tan vieja XDD j eje, de todos modos me fascinaría ver el dibujo, si se puede claro

pitykopito

Je je, en realidad Roxiel no la mato, fue Eric quien lo hizo, ella solo salvo a Sasuke del babas castaño

nohely

XD je je No te preocupes mas adelante saldrá algo de la historia de Rozen n.n

Yura Tao

Gracias por el comentario

MarieNicola

n-n No te preocupes no pienso hacerlo sufrir n-n al contrario

Pity Kopito

XD pues no te preocupes pronto las cosas cambiaran entre esos dos en cuanto a Lee pues si ya se lo hecho al plato XD y esas dos, pues si, también saldrán pronto n.n

.DaRk LaDiE

n-n Gracias por el comentario n-n

LoveOver

No te preocupes n.n gracias por el comentario

Estefania

nnU lo que pasa es que yo tengo el carácter de Sasuke nnU jeje asi que se me facilita nnU y no te preocupes ya no haré sufrir a Naruto... Tanto

athrix

Gracias por el comentario n-n

solarys

Gracias por el comentario y no te preocupes no lo dejare ala mitad

LaEriel

Claro no te preocupes actualizare lo antes posible!


	18. Capitulo 16 Solo un mes mas

**Capitulo 16.- Solo un mes mas...**

-Tengo un trato que proponerte, Gaara.

-Te escucho

-Ven con migo y hablaremos mientras tomamos algo de Ron

-Me parece bien –dijo el pelirrojo –Temari, Saca a pasear a mi "mascota" –le dijo a su hermana para luego marcharse con Roxiel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Este lugar es hermoso Dattebayo –dijo el rubio admirando la belleza del lugar

La gruta era realmente única por donde se mirara, las paredes de la gruta eran de un tono azul claro, las cuales resplandecían a causa de los pequeños cristales azul zafiro que había por toda la gruta dándole un toque místico, casi mágico al lugar.

-Me alegra que te guste –le dijo el pirata mientras lo abrazaba por detrás comenzando a besar su cuello -Es el mejor lugar para engendrar al hijo del rey pirata, ¿No crees? –Naruto no le respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando como para prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven que había estado con Gaara aun continuaba en cama, su cuerpo le dolía terrible mente, en especial su entrada.

-Lee –lo llamo la rubia mientras este se sentaba con dificultan en la cama

-Temari... san

-El bruto de mi hermano si se paso esta vez –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al pelinegro –ven, te curare y después bajaremos a tierra

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la isla de La Reina muerte, mejor conocida como la isla roja –le respondió –El hogar del Rey de los piratas... O mejor dicho, la Reina de los piratas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te escucho –le dijo Gaara mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Necesito de tu ayuda y yo se que tu necesitas de la mía, así que vayamos directo al grano –le dijo –Yo necesito que me ayudes en la aniquilación de la serpiente blanca.

-De acuerdo –dijo el pelirrojo –Pero a cambio, tu me consideraras como uno de los candidatos para tomar el lugar del Rey de los piratas... Tu titulo

Roxiel guardo silencio unos segundos, sabia perfectamente que eso era lo que le pediría el pelirrojo cosa que le parecía bien, ya que, si Sasuke no demostraba que podía derrotar a Gaara, nadie se opondría a el.

-Esta bien... Te tomare como otro mas de los candidatos

Gaara sonrió, estaba seguro que el seria el que ganara el lugar de Rey pirata

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Itachi llego ala cabaña de ambos hermanos como ya era su costumbre, les sonrió a ambos, pero ese gesto un fue devuelto._

_-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto al ver la cara seria de los mellizos_

_-Iré a dar un paseo, nos veremos después –dijo William para luego salir de la cabaña_

_-¿Roxiel?_

_-Itachi... –La ojiroja se levanto de su silla y lo beso, lo beso como nunca antes lo había besado_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Yo... El plazo que mi padre nos dio ya ha terminado._

_-No –dijo mientras la abrazaba –Roxiel, no te vallas, quédate con migo, se mi esposa..._

_-No puedo quedarme... –dijo mientras se separaba de el_

_-Entonces yo iré con tigo_

_-No puedes, tu eres el próximo Zar –le recordó –no puedes dejar tus responsabilidades y mucho menos por alguien que no es de tu misma clase social_

_-¡Al demonio si no somos de las misma clase social, si soy el futuro Zar o el mismísimo demonio! –grito –Yo... Quiero estar a tu lado, mis padres pueden tener otros hijos y..._

_-Pero no podemos huir de nuestro destino, Itachi, tu deber y destino es gobernar Rusia, y yo debo hacer lo mismo, regresar a mi mundo, a un mundo en el que tu no encajas, así como yo no puedo encajar en el tuyo._

_El silencio se apodero del lugar, un silencio realmente incomodo y molesto._

_-¿cuándo se irán? –le pregunto Itachi rompiendo el silencio_

_-Mañana..._

_-Es muy... –No pudo terminar la frase ya que Roxiel aprisiono sus labios en un beso demandante._

_-Hace tuya... Por ultima vez..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxiel suspiro pesadamente, hacia una hora que había hablo con Gaara y aquel recuerdo la había atrapado

-¿Sigues sumida en las sombras del pasado?

-Kakashi... –dijo Roxiel –No puedo evitarlo... Fue mi culpa lo que sucedió aquel día

-No lo fue

-¡Claro que si! –dijo molesta –Por mi culpa el Dragón marino se hundió, su capitán, mi hermano prisionero, Iruka y la mayor parte de la tripulación, muerta... ¡¿Y dices que no fue mi culpa?!

-Tenias 5 meses de embarazo, no estabas en condiciones de luchar... Además, tu también caíste prisionera...

-¿Por qué es que no me odias? –le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos –Iruka, tu amado esposo es quien debería estar aquí y no yo...

-No te odio porque no tengo motivos para hacerlo –le dijo –Iruka murió cumpliendo su deber, murió como todo un pirata y me siento orgulloso de haber sido su esposo.

Kakashi... Gracias, eres un gran amigo

-No tienes nada que agradecer Roxiel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Me dio gusto conocerte William, por favor cuida de Roxiel –le dijo Itachi_

_-No te preocupes la protegeré con mi vida._

_-Gracias Will, solo espero que ella nunca me olvide_

_-Lo dudo mucho amigo mió –le dijo el ojirojo –Ya que ella se lleva de ti algo mas que tu recuerdo –dijo para luego irse sin dejarle tiempo al futuro Zar de preguntar a que se refería_

_Itachi los miro alejarse, esa seria la ultima vez que vería a su amada Roxiel_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke lo obligo a voltearse para quedar mirar sus labios y antes que este pudiera hacer algo lo cogió de la cintura, trayéndolo hacia sí para tomar sus labios en un fiero y hambriento beso. Cada vez más profundo iba aquella húmeda exploración mientras recostaba a Naruto en el húmedo suelo.

Naruto había sido tomado por sorpresa, pero no es que se estuviera quejando, al contrario, le encantaba... Su espalda estaba casi apoyada en el suelo, de no ser porque uno de los brazos de Sasuke rodeaba su delgada cintura levantándolo ligeramente.

-Me alegra ver que estés mas cooperativo" –le dijo Sasuke con burla mientras sus diestras manos lo desvestían y acariciaba –No te preocupes, gozaras mas que la ultima vez.

Esta afirmación hizo que el Rubio se sonrojara fuertemente

Sasuke se irguió, sentándose al lado del ingles mirando, su tentador, deseable y hermoso cuerpo, tal y como vino al mundo, con la mirada mas lasciva y lujuriosa que poseía.

-No me veas así... –dijo Naruto avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia mientras bajaba su cabeza para comenzar a lamer el pecho bronceado

-Hmn Oishii (delicioso) –dijo el pirata mientras se relamía los labios –Tu saber es único... Mi querido Naruto

Esto si que tomo a Naruto por sorpresa, pues era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Sasuke aprovecho el desconcierto del rubio para desase de sus propias ropas, acerco sus labios a los de Naruto comenzando a besarlo salvajemente

La diversión apenas comenzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿estas demente o que Roxiel?! –le dijo molesto Pata de Palo después de escuchar la explicación de su líder.

-No, solo analice la situación con mayor detenimiento y llegue ala conclusión que Sasuke no dejaría a su presa por nada del mundo, así que hice un trato con el, un trato que nos convenía a ambos.

El viejo suspiro pesadamente.

-En verdad que ustedes se parecen, incluso en sus gustos

-Roxiel no le pregunto, sabia perfectamente a que quería llegar el viejo con eso.

-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada, es algo que ya haz decidido y tu eres nuestra líder...

Roxiel sonrió ante esta afirmación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Sasuke retornaron y cual fue la sorpresa del rubio al ver que su amigo se encontraba en ese lugar

-¡Cejotas! –dijo el rubio varándolo efusivamente, lo que ocasiono que Sasuke se molestara

-Majestad esta bien –dijo el pelinegro abrazándolo también

-Te he extrañado Dattebayo

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Gaara y Sai hicieron acto de presencia

-¡Naru-chan! –dijo Sai abrazándolo -¿Dónde habías estado?

-Sai-kun... No respiro ttebayo

-Suéltalo idiota –dijo Sasuke para luego ser el quien lo separaba de su rubio abrazándolo de forma protectora

Ambos pelinegros se lanzaron miradas asesinas, mientras que el pelirrojo se mantenía serio, mirando al ingles pelinegro, el cual lo veía con miedo, o mejor dicho pánico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días, ya faltaba tan solo un mes para que el intercambio se realizara.

Naruto se encontraba vomitando por cuarta vez, lo que tenia preocupado a Sai

-Naru, es mejor que vayamos a ver a Shino, haz estado así una semana –le dijo preocupado

-Estoy bien Sai, en serio

-Nada de eso iremos y punto –dijo el pelinegro con dedición

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, muévete ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Shino? –le pregunto Sai mirando a Naruto, el medico pirata miro a Naruto por unos segundos

-Esta embarazado

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gripo Sai -¡LO MATO, JURO QUE LO MATO!

-Sai, no grites -.-

-Pero, pero... tengo que castrar a Sasuke por esto –dijo de forma infantil

Sai continuo haciendo berrinche, mientras Naruto, parecía estar ido, se llevo una mano al vientre, sonrió para si, estaba esperando un bebe, un bebe suyo y de Sasuke, se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero como sabemos las cosas para el joven príncipe no eran mil sobre hojuelas y aun faltaba la prueba mas importante.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: estimadas y queridas lectoras, les tengo una Muy mala noticia... T-T

Lizerg-chan: Admítelo me extrañaste n0n

YoukoSaiyo: T-T porque tenían que regresar

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Por que si... n-n Bueno, seguramente estarán cofundadas, yo soy Lizerg-chan y anteriormente narraba en compañía de esta kitsune pervertida señala a Saiyo

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ A la próxima te envió por paquetería a Alaska

Lizerg-chan: n-n Lo siento pero esta vez no te desharás de mi XD bueno, por el momento nos despedimos, sayonara

YoukoSaiyo: Que karma TT


	19. Capitulo 17 Rescate x Trampa x Cadenas

**Capitulo 17.- Rescate x Trampa x Cadenas parte I**

Roxiel y Sasuke se encontraban combatiendo, algo usual entre ambos, pues de esa forma ambos se mantenían en forma y listos para una pelea

-Estas muy distraído –le dijo roxiel para luego arrebatarle la espada sin ningún esfuerzo –Demasiado diría yo –dijo mientras lo apuntaba con Kusanagi -¿Sucede algo?

-No –dijo secamente

-Sasu, si quieres seguir fallándote al ingles, primero tendrás que matar a Orochimaru

-Lo se...

-Muy bien –dijo –Escúpelo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada

-Sasuke, ¿Por quien me tomas? –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Soy tu madre y te conozco mas de lo que crees, así que suéltalo, ¿O no me tienes confianza? ¿Ya no me consideras tu amiga?

-Claro que si madre

-¿Entonces?

-Hn ¬///¬

-Ya veo –dijo comenzando a entender por donde iba el asunto –Por lo visto tienes el mismo mal que tu abuelo y yo –dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Mal? ¿Qué mal?

-Que te haz enamorado n-n Y nada mas y nada menos que del ingles

-No digas tonterías madre ¬///¬

-No tienes por que avergonzarte hijo, mi madre también fue una prisionera cuando mi padre se enamoro de ella

Sasuke abrió la boca con claras intenciones de protestar pero no pudo hacerlo, pues una ráfaga oscura lo hizo caer al suelo, tomándolo desprevenido

-¡Ahora si te mato cabrón! –dijo molesto mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de sus ropas -¡Pero primero te la corto y hago que te la tragues!

-Sai... Deja a Sasuke –le dijo Roxiel en tono neutro

-Pero Roxiel este bastardo embarazo a Naruto –se quejo Sai

Sasuke estaba tan shokeado por la revelación que ni se molestaba en quitar a Sai de encima suyo.

-Sai... El lo hizo porque yo se lo permití

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito –Pe-pero tu dijiste que no lo dejáramos acercarse a Naruto y.. Y..

-Sasuke y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, es todo

-Pe-pero... O.o

-Sai, por favor, ve con Kakashi y dile que prepare todo para partir y es una orden

-Si Rosa Negra –dijo resignado para luego irse

-Así que... Seré padre –dijo Sasuke sonriendo ligeramente

-Felicidades hijo –Roxiel estaba sumamente feliz, ya que pronto seria abuela –Pero ya te habías tardado, empezaba a creer que eras estéril –dijo con burla

-Ma-dre ¬¬

-Es broma, no te sulfures XD

-Hn ¬¬

-Ve con el –le dijo en tono serio –Hoy, posiblemente sea nuestro ultimo día –le dijo –Recuerda nuestro lema...

-Hay que vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo

Sasuke asintió para luego irse

-Mmm, creo que iré a arreglar el viaje –dijo mientras se estiraba un poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai iba que echaba chispas a causa de Sasuke cuando Gaara lo atrapo por la espalda

-No tengo ganas de esto Gaara, ve y revuélcate con tu mascota, estoy ocupado –dijo molesto

-¿Estas celoso?

-No tienes tanta suerte

-¿Entonces he de suponer que te gusta mas revolcarte con Sasuke no es así puta?

Sai lo miro de mala gana para luego propinarle un golpe en el rostro

-El que parece estar celoso eres tu –dijo molesto –Y si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer

Gaara lo miro enojado, para luego golpearlo en el estomago y lanzarlo al suelo, atrapándolo por las muñecas

-¡¿Qué crees que haces cabrón?!

Gaara no le respondió, tan solo lo beso salvajemente, el beso fue correspondido lentamente, convirtiéndolo en uno demandante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cristian e Itachi ya se encontraban en alta mar, el Zar Ruso había tenido que dejar sus barcos en la isla, al igual que a la mayoría de sus súbditos, pues Neji le dijo que eso los pondría en peligro y alertaría a los piratas de su llegada

-Neji –lo llamo Cristian -¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

-A isla tortuga

-Pero ese es puerto pirata

-Es por eso que no les permití traer sus barcos –dijo el ojiblanco –Ya que podríamos acabar asesinados por los hombres de Rosa Negra o en el peor de los casos... acabaríamos muertos.

-¿Ella esta en isla tortuga? –pregunto Itachi, tratando de ocultar su felicidad

-No –respondió para desdicha del Ruso –Lo mas seguro es que se encuentre en la isla roja

-¿La isla roja? –pregunto el rubio

-En realidad se llama la Isla de la Reina muerte... Esa isla solo puede ser habitada por el Rey de los piratas y los suyos,.

-¿y donde esta esa isla? –pregunto Cristian -¿Por qué no vamos directamente a ese logar?

-La isla de la Reina muerte, por ser el hogar del rey de los piratas, su ubicación es desconocida, salvo para algunos cuantos claro.

-¿Entonces como es que la veremos? –pregunto molesto el monarca Ingles

-Cristian calma –le pidió el Ruso –Seguramente Neji conoce la ubicación de la isla, ¿No es así Neji? –le pregunto al ojiblanco

-Por desgracia no –le respondió el Hyuga –barba Roja aun no era el Rey pirata cuando mi madre se separo de ellos

Cristian rechinido los dientes y es que el Hyuga lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, tiempo valioso para rescatar a su pequeño hermano

-Sin embargo... En isla tortuga podemos saber algo de la guerra y seguramente de su hermano –le dijo Neji mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Enserio podremos saber algo de el? –pregunto esperanzado

-Los piratas tienen acceso a la mejor información, aunque no lo crean

-¿Eso es verdad?

-Si, por lo que se, Rosa Negra le gusta tener el control de todo y estar, por lo menos tres paso delante de sus enemigos

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? –le dijo el rubio –Según usted, su madre no tuvo mucho contacto con los piratas...

-Eso es porque mi abuelo... Barba Roja, mando a uno de los suyos a cuidar a mi madre sin que esta se diera cuenta, aunque claro, después de que ella muriera, se presento ante mi hermana y yo

-¿El fue quien te ha enseñado todo esto? –le pregunto Itachi

-Si

-¿Quién es el?

-Lo siento majestad, pero eso es algo que no le diré nunca –Cristian lo miro molesto pero no dijo nada mas al respecto.

-Sabes que eso se puede tomar como traición

-Lo se... Sin embargo mi honor esta antes que mi lealtad

-¿Estas seguro que en ahí podremos conseguir algo de información? –pregunto Itachi para tratar de desviar la atención de ambos

-Si... Y con algo de suerte, es posible que encontremos a Rosa Negra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El medico pirata salio de su cabaña, cerro la puerta y suspiro pesadamente, tenia que ir a hablar con Roxiel respecto al embarazo de rubio ingles, lo que seguramente traería graves consecuencias, sin mencionar problemas para rescatar a William.

-Shino... –escucho el medico

-Sharingan...

-Shino, ¿Dónde esta Naruto? –esto si que tomo por sorpresa a Shino

-¿Que?

-¿Estas sordo? –dijo molesto –Te he preguntado ¿Dónde esta naruto?

-En mi cabaña

-Bien –dijo para luego pasarlo de largo –Si te atreves a molestarnos te pesara

Ni tiempo le dio al medico de reaccionar, pues ya le había cerrado la puerta en plena cara

-No cambia –dijo para luego suspirar pesadamente, para luego comenzar a caminar, tenia que hablar con Roxiel sobre todo eso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se encontraba recostado en la cama de Shino, reposando por indicaciones del medico pirata

-Naruto –escucho que lo llamaban, pero realmente se sentía cansado como para hacer nada

Al no recibir respuesta, Sasuke se acerco a el y lo beso, ahora si que obtuvo la respuesta que quería, pues el joven rubio respondió gustoso aquel beso

-Sasuke... –dijo al percatarse de quien era el que lo había besado, El aludido tan solo le sonrió, no con una de sus típicas sonrisas, sino una sincera llenada de ¿Cariño? -¿Sucede algo?

-Así que... –dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos al plano vientre del ingles –Estas en cinta –no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba

-Como...

-El idiota de Sai nos lo dijo a mi madre y a mi

-Entonces... ¿Ya lo sabe ella también? –pregunto con algo de preocupación, pues temía que Rosa Negra hiciera algo para deshacerse de su bebe

-Si...

-Sasuke, por favor –dijo abrazándose a el –No dejes que le haga nada a nuestro bebe... Por favor, te lo suplico

-Dobe... Mi madre no lo lastimaría –le dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo

-Pero ella... Quiere entregarme a Orochimaru

-Tranquilo, ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo

-¿Un acuerdo?

-Si, yo le ayudo a recuperar a su hermano de las manos de esa serpiente y a cambio me quedo con tigo

-¿Hermano? O.o

-Su mellizo, yo no lo conozco pues el fue capturado antes de que yo naciera

-Pero el ya debe estar muerto

-Mi madre cree que no –le dijo Sharingan –Pues por lo que ella me contó, mi abuelo y ella hicieron un trato con esa serpiente

Naruto no dijo nada, ahora entendía porque lo habían secuestrado cuando podrían haberlo matado en ese mismo instante

-Descansa... –le dijo Sharingan sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Partiremos a mas tardar mañana y no quisiera que a ti o a mi hijo les pasara algo por no descansar lo necesario

Naruto se quedo sorprendido ante eso y mas cuando el pelinegro lo beso en los labios para luego retirarse sin darle tiempo de reaccionar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin, los tres llegaron a isla tortuga y lo primero que hicieron al fue ir directo a una de las tabernas, en donde el ojiblanco estaba seguro, encontraría la información que requería

-A pero si el chico de Morgan –dijo un hombre musculoso de cabello castaño y un solo ojo, tenia un tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda con la forma de un cuervo, a su lado se encontraba una joven de cabello y ojos castillos, vestida con un traje de combate estilo chino

-Ten Ten –llamo Neji ala chica –Necesito pedirte algo

-Vaya, creí que aquí los salvajes incivilizados y sin educación alguna éramos nosotros... Conde Hyuga -dijo molesto el hombre –Primero se saluda a una dama de forma educada antes de hacerle cualquier pregunta

-Tranquilo Cuervo –le dijo la chica -¿A que debemos el "honor" de su visita conde Hyuga? –pregunto la chica en tono sarcástico

-Necesito hablar con tigo... En privado

-Lo siento –dijo la castaña –Pero como sabe, entre piratas no hay secretos, así que puede hablar sin problemas

-Por favor... Necesito que sea en privado... Te pagare bien por la información

-Aun cuando Morgan te tenga bajo su protección, no te hace uno de los nuestros, por tanto no estamos obligados a darte nada

-No es con tigo con quien estoy hablando pajarraco –le dijo molesto el ojiblanco –Sino con tu Capitana

-Eres un...

-¿Qué ganaría yo en todo esto'

-Una gran suma de dinero –hablo por primera vez Cristian

La chica pareció meditarlo

-Además de un barco –esta vez fue Itachi quien hablo –Y aun mas...

-Bien... Síganme –dijo la chica

Los tres hombres asintieron para luego seguirla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxiel ya se encontraba en el Ankoku, tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y una gran felicidad que no podía con ella.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –escucho de labios de Kakashi

-Kakashi –dijo algo sorprendida pues no se había dado de su presencia –Me asustaste

-Lo siento

-No importa

-¿Y bien?

-¿Hn?

-¿Por que tan feliz?

-Voy a ser abuela

-¿Eso no será un problema?

-No, siendo sincera esto sucedió un poco mas tarde de lo que esperaba

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que como bien sabes un doncel tiene un mayor porcentaje de quedar embarazado en su primera vez y como no creo que esos dos solo hayan tendió un par de encuentros, pues empezaba a pensar que a mi hijo le fallaba su "amiguito" XD

-No puedo creer que digas eso de tu propio hijo –dijo el peliplata sudando gotita

-Venga Kakashi, no pongas esa cara –dijo la ojiroja sonriéndole –Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Sai?

-No lo se, no lo he visto desde la mañana

-Vaya chico –dijo Rosa Negra suspirando pesadamente –Prepara todo para salir lo antes posible

-A la orden capitán –respondió el –Por cierto... Gaara y sus hermanos partirán hoy si el viento se los permite

-Ya veo... entonces nosotros también tenemos que darnos prisa

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya todo estaba listo para partir, ambos barcos, el Halcón Rojo y el Ankoku estaban listos para partir, solo faltaba la orden de sus capitanes para abandonar puerto.

-Vamos majestad –le dijo Kakashi al rubio ingles llevándolo a bordo del Ankoku

-Nos veremos pronto en la isla Sulú –les dijo Roxiel a su hijo y Sai para luego abordar

-Bueno es hora de irnos –dijo el mayor

-Sai... Quiero que cuides bien del barco de mi abuelo

-Claro, ¡¿QUÉ COSA?! OO

-¿Estas sordo? ¬¬ -dijo molesto –Te he dicho que cuides bien del Halcón Rojo ya que si algo le pasa te juro que lentamente te corto extremidad por extremidad y se la doy a los tiburones y bien sabes que se como hacer que sientas ese dolor a cada minuto ¬¬

-Sai se quedo de una pieza, ese no podía ser el Sasuke que el conocía ya que el pelinegro jamás dejaría su barco por nada del mundo, a menos que...

-¡Impostor! –grito -¡¿Quién eres tu y donde esta el verdadero Sasuke?! òó

-Deja de hacer el idiota Sai ¬¬ -dijo molesto Sharingan –Iré en el Ankoku porque no pienso dejar a Naruto solo y en compañía de ese pervertido de Kakashi ¬¬

Sai prefirió no decir nada, sabia lo posesivo que era su amigo pero le sorprendió darse cuenta que también era un celoso y SOBRE protector sin remedio, suspiro pesadamente, se despido de Sasuke con una palmadita en el hombro para luego subir al Halcón Rojo al igual que Sasuke subió al Ankoku .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Crees que lo que aquella mujer nos dijo sea verdad? –le pregunto Cristian a Neji, los tres caminaban por el muelle para dirigirse a su barco.

-Ten Ten tiene palabra y no miente...

-Eso si es raro en los piratas –dijo con burla el monarca Ingles

-Aun cuando no lo creas Cristian, los piratas si tienen honor y un código por el que son capaces de dar la vida –menciono Itachi

-Especialmente los Piratas asiáticos

El rubio no pronuncio palabra, tan solo los miro molesto

-Vaya par con el que te haz liado... Neji... –dijo un hombre el cual se encontraba frente al barco del castaño

-Morgan...

-Es un gusto verte chico

-Vaya viejo creí que te habías muerto –le dijo Neji entre sarcástico y burlón

-Lamento decepcionarte –dijo en el mismo tono

El era Henry Morgan, uno de los piratas mas sádicos y sanguinarios en las Panamá y sus alrededores, tenia el cabello largo de color negro, ojos del mismo color y piel clara, vestía con una camisa de manga larga blanca de lana y un pantalón negro con botas del mismo color.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –le pregunto el ojiblanco después de un rato de silencio

-Un pajarito me dijo que estabas buscando a Rosa Negra

-Si... –respondió Cristian

El pirata analizo a ambos monarcas mirándolos de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Bien yo se donde podría estar

-¿Dónde?

-La isla Sulú

-¿ La isla Sulú? –repitió Itachi –Según recuerdo es un puerto pirata...

-Lo era... Hace algunos años, ahora es una isla desierta –le respondió el pirata –Si su plan es ir a ver La Reina pirata, les advierto, vean lo que vean, oigan lo que oigan no se metan o podría perder la única posibilidad que tiene de recuperar a su hermano, Rey Cristian

-¿Como?...

-No soy estupido, conozco muy bien el rostro de los Gobernantes mas importantes, Zar –le dijo

-¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? –pregunto Itachi ocultando su molestia -¿Acaso con esto no estas traicionando a Rosa Negra?

-No porque en ningún momento he dicho que la entregaría... Además, se que ustedes no intentaran nada contra ella pues se arriesgan a perder la única oportunidad que tienen de recuperar al príncipe ingles, sin mencionar claro que tienen las de perder –dijo sonriendo victorioso

Los tres lo miraron con enojo lo que solo sirvió para agrandar la sonrisa del pelinegro quien los veía con superioridad, pero de algo estaban seguros los tres, el tenia toda la razón, tan solo esperaban poder encontrar a Naruto antes de que fuera tarde... Si es que aun continuaba con vida...

_Continuara_


	20. Rescate x Trampa x Cadenas II

**Capitulo 18.- Rescate x Trampa x Cadenas parte II**

Sasuke subió al Ankoku, encontrándose con su madre la cual tenia una sonrisa picara en los labios

-Hijo, ¿Tu aquí? –dijo en tono inocente -¿No te haz equivocado de barco?

-No voy a dejar que el pervertido de Kakashi este cerca de Naruto

La sonrisa de Roxiel se agrando aun mas, conocía muy bien lo celoso que su hijo podía ser, ella misma había la causa de muchos de ellos cuando algún pirata se le acercaba y coqueteaba y por lo visto el pobre rubio sufriría su misma suerte.

-El rubio esta en tu antiguo camarote –dijo Roxiel sin quitar su sonrisa –Espero no te importe compartirlo con el

Sasuke no le respondió, pero si sonrió con malicia para luego dirigirse al camarote que solía usaba cuando pequeño.

-Si no supiera la verdad, diría que Sasuke se parece a William –dijo Kakashi mirando a Roxiel

-Francamente a veces me sorprende lo mucho que sasuke se parece a mi padre, hermano y a mi misma e incluso a... Itachi –dijo la ojiroja mirándolo a los ojos –Es como si Rozen no hubiera muerto, como si el océano me lo hubiese regresado...

-Pero sabes bien que eso no es verdad... Además, Rozen y Sasuke se llevan por un año...

-Lo se, se que no es posible, pero aun así...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke... –dijo un sorprendido y ala vez feliz Naruto -¿qué haces aquí Dattebayo?

-Navegare con ustedes en el Ankoku, no pienso dejar que el idiota de Kakashi o cualquier otro se acerque a ti

Naruto sonrió y sin que el pelinegro se percatara, le planto un beso en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa, por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente después fue correspondido, profundizando aun mas aquel contacto, haciéndolo aun mas apasionado, más demandante

-De esta no te salvas –le dijo el pelinegro en tono lujurioso mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo.

Se sentía feliz de que Sasuke estuviera con el, pues así no estaría solo y no temería que Rosa Negra le hiciera algo a su bebe, pero con lo que el rubio no contaba era que Roxiel ya amaba la idea de ser abuela y que, al igual que había hecho con Sasuke, protegería y amaría a ese pequeño por se lo que era, su nieto, el hijo de su querido y "pequeño" niño, Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

William se encontraba aun en el barco de la serpiente blanca, los grilletes se le habían sido retirados, permitiéndole un poco mas de libertad para andar por su reducida prisión.

-Roxiel... Hermana –dijo en un susurro –Por favor no vengas por mí... Por favor –rogó como esperando que de alguna manera, de alguna forma, su voz lastimera llegara a oídos de Roxiel y esta le respondiera, aunque sabia perfectamente que eso era imposible.

Recargo su espalda en los fríos barrotes de su prisión, estaba sumamente preocupado, pues, aun cuando aquel lugar sombrío en el que se encontraba no le permitía ver diferencia entre el día o la noche, que no le permitía siquiera de disfrutar de los rayos de sol, de la belleza de la luna, ni siquiera de la refrescante brisa marina, únicamente aquel horrible lugar, le permitía escuchar, muy vagamente, el sonido de las olas al chocar con el casco, aun así, el tenia noción de los días y en cierta forma podía diferenciar el día de la noche y sabia que pronto se cumpliría aquel temido día en el que lo intercambiarían por un joven, cuya única culpa era haber nacido en noble cuna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanto Cristian como Itachi miraban al nuevo tripulante del barco de mala manera, cosa que al pirata le importaba un reverendo rábano

-¿Estas seguro que tomando esta ruta llegaremos a Sulú? –le pregunto Neji mientras miraba el mapa.

-¿Cuándo te he defraudado? –le pregunto con falso tono ofendido

-Solo era una pregunta –dijo el ojiblanco

-Esto es una locura –dijo de pronto Cristian -¡¡¿Cómo demonios cree que llegaremos sin provisiones y municiones?!!

-En primera reycito... Tenemos provisiones, carne y resacado seco, en cuanto a las municiones simplemente hay que tener cuidado y listo

-¿Y que pasara cuando nos encontramos con Rosa Negra? –Pregunto aun mas molesto –Dudo mucho que ella nos este esperando para tomar el té.

-Seria bueno, pero particularmente prefiero un buen Ron

Itachi coloco una mano en el hombro de su amigo, dándole a entender que no era el momento para discutir.

-Morgan, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en que al llegar Rosa Negra no nos eliminara? –pregunto Neji para sorpresa del viejo pirata.

-Claro que pueden estar seguros –dijo el pirata –Rosa Negra jamás lastimaría a su sobrino

-Lo dudo

-Créeme Neji cuando te digo que Rosa Negra te aprecia, de lo contrario ala muerte de Barba Roja, me hubiera ordenado dejar de protegerte a ti y a tu hermana y mira que nos hemos encontrado incontables veces durante estos años

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sai! –Le grito Karin -¡¿Dónde esta Sharingan?!

El aludido se cubrió los oídos molesto mientras miraba a la mujer como queriendo asesinarla.

-Karin... No me grites que no estoy sordo ¬¬

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –Le pregunto ignorándolo –El Ankoku ya ha partido y nosotros no podemos hacerlo sin que nuestro capitán ente abordo.

-En primera Karin, el capitán esta abordo.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto la mujer –Pero lo he buscado por todo el barco y no lo encuentro

-El capitán del Halcón Rojo soy yo

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Dijo ella –No seas ridículo artista de cuarta, en cuanto Sharingan suba a bordo y se entere que pretendes un motín, te matara con sus propias manos

-Para tu información zorra, fue EL quien me dejo a cargo del Halcon Rojo

-No te creo, Sasuke nunca dejaría que nadie estuviera a cargo del Halcon Rojo.

-Sasuke se fue en el Ankoku y me dejo a mi a cargo –dijo comenzando a molestarse

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Pero que escandalosa eres ¬¬

-Pero... Sasuke nunca deja el Halcon Rojo.

-Pues ahora le dio la gana de irse en el Ankoku para variar, así que deja de ladrar y regresa a tu puesto ¬¬

-Seguramente fue por culpa de ese niñato de mierda

-Espero no te estés refiriendo a Naruto

-¡Por supuesto que me refiero a ese!

-Pues si Sasuke se fue con "ese" es muy su problema, Karin –dijo realenté molesto –Ahora... Regresa a tu puesto que estamos apunto de partir

-¡¡Me rehusó a obedecerte marica!!

-Bien, entonces desembarca ahora que tienes oportunidad

-¡¡Ja!!, no serias capaz de encontrar una pluma en un ave –dijo en tono burlón -¿Cómo esperas navegar sin mi?

-No será necesaria tu ayuda Karin –dijo Pata de Palo

-¿Qué cosa dices anciano? –dijo molesta -¡Por supuesto que me necesitan!

-Yo era el navegante de este barco antes de que tu dejaras los pañales y no tendré problemas en recuperar mi antiguo puesto

-No digas tonterías viejo... Ya estas senil y no serias capaz de lidiar con esta responsabilidad

-¡Suficiente! –dijo Sai molesto –Juugo, Suigetsu, lleven a Karin a su camarote y enciérrenla, después me encargare de ella –dijo en un tono que les hizo recordar a Sasuke –Los demás a sus puestos, tenemos que partir.

-¡Si!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Madre... ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino? –le pregunto Sasuke, quien venia acompañado por Naruto el cual estaba aferrado fuertemente a su brazo

-En dos días –le respondió Rosa Negra –Si mis cálculos son correctos y no surge ningún contratiempo estaremos llegando al atardecer y esa serpiente... Llegara en cinco días aproximadamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

La reina pirata le sonrió a su hijo y saco un pequeño pedazo de papel y se lo entrego

-Ese mensaje fue enviado por Bartolomé indicándome la posición de la serpiente, ese que tienes en tus manos, lo recibí hace tres días

-Ya veo

-¿Me entregaran? –pregunto un temeroso Naruto

-Por supuesto que no dobe

-Será algo así como el caballo de Troya –dijo Roxiel con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto la miro un tanto sorprendido, no esperaba que un pirata supiera cosas de la mitología, pero al parecer los piratas sabían mas cosas de lo que todo el mundo creía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y por fin, el Ankoku llego a la isla de Sulú, solo era cuestión de esperar a la serpiente blanca y el juego comenzaría.

-¿están listos? –les pregunto Roxiel a su tripulación

-¡¡Si!!

-Kakashi, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, el Halcon Rojo llegara pronto, así que mándales un mensaje para que estén preparados.

-Si Roxiel

-Todos vayan a sus puestos en esta misión no puede haber errores, ¿Entendido?

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Temari, Kankuro, prepárense para la batalla, recuerden que no puede haber

-Lo sabemos Gaara, tranquilo –le dijo la rubia

-Todo saldrá con forme al plan y todos ganamos –le dijo el mayor –Roxiel rescata a su hermano, Sasuke se queda con su mascota inglesa y tu eres candidato para ser Rey pirata

-Esto será divertido –dijo Temari con una sonrisa macabra en los labios –Ya de Por si le tenia ganas a la Serpiente Blanca por lo que le hizo a nuestro padre.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizergchan: Hola, gomen ne por la demora nnU pero es que hemos estado algo enfermitas

Youkosaiyo: Y faltas de tiempo u.u por lo que dejaremos el capitulo asta aquí n.n


	21. Rescate x Trampa x Cadenas III

**Capitulo 19.- Rescate x Trampa x Cadenas parte III**

Sasuke se encontraba terminando de colocarse su sombrero, en ese momento, llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, al igual que su sombrero, el cual tenia una pluma blanca

-Sasuke –lo llamo Naruto, el cual se encontraba sentado en la única cama que había en el camarote.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo... Sasuke, prométeme no te alejaras de mi

Sasuke sonrió internamente, se acerco al rubio y lo beso por un largo rato, finalmente se separaron por falta de aire

-No te preocupes, mi madre a planeado asta el mas mínimo detalle, no pasara nada malo

-Pero... ¿Y si ella te engaño y me entrega a Orochimaru?

-Eso no sucederá

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que mi madre ya ama la idea de ser abuela –esto si que tomo por sorpresa a Naruto –De hecho, estoy aseguro que en otras circunstancias ya hubiera presumido a cada pirata y corsario en los 7 mares –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, lo que sorprendió aun mas a un ya de por si sorprendido rubio –Y estoy seguro que lo hará cuando esto termine

-Sasuke...

-Después de que esto termine... Tu estarás a mi lado, como mi esposo.

Ahora si que Naruto estaba apunto de un ataque, ¿Sasuke le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? ¿o estaba soñando?

-¿Estas... burlándote de mi?

-yo no soy del tipo que hace bromas dobe –le dijo el pelinegro –Yo siempre digo las cosas con seriedad

Ante tal respuesta, Naruto no pudo evitar abrazarse del cuello del príncipe pirata mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-Te amo –dijo el ingles

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxiel estaba dando las ultimas indicaciones a su tripulación, una vez termino de darle sus ultimas ordenes, regresaron a sus puestos, quedando solo Kakashi y ella.

-Te vez nerviosa –dijo el peliplata mirándola de reojo -¿Estas preocupada por lo del intercambio?

-Kakashi, necesito que me prometas una cosa

-Tu dirás

-Si algo malo sucede quiero que protejas a Sasuke y al ingles, no importa lo que pase o lo que veas... Aléjalos

-Pero Roxiel...

-Prométemelo –Kakashi guardo silencio –Prométemelo

-Esta bien te lo prometo

Roxiel cerro los ojos y suspiro aliviada

-Gracias...

-No tienes nada que agradecer

-Bien, es hora de ir al lugar de encuentro –dijo –dile a Sasuke que ya tenemos que irnos

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que esta es la isla de Sulú –dijo Cristian mientras desembarcaban, estaban del otro lado de donde El Ankoku y el barco de la Serpiente blanca se encontraban -¿Dónde Rosa Negra?

-Al otro lado de la isla –le respondo Morgan –No era conveniente aparecernos en este momento

-¿Por qué no?

-Por la razón por la que ella se encuentra aquí

-¿Y cual es esa razón? –le pregunto Itachi.

-Ya lo verán, pero les recuerdo, vean lo que vean, oigan lo que oigan, no hagan nada –dijo el pirata con seriedad –¿entendido?

Los tres asintieron, por alguna razón sentían que no era bueno llevarle la contraria al pelinegro pirata, si querían recuperar a Naruto con vida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar había sido elegido, el centro del puerto de la isla de Sulú un lugar fuera del alcance de ambas embarcaciones, pero al mismo tiempo, les permitía ver ambos barcos.

Del lado de Roxiel, se encontraba maniatado y con una venda en los ojos del lado de Orochimaru, se encontraba Kabuto, un joven de largo cabello un tanto largo de color blanco, ojos verde claro, temía dos puntos rojos en la frente de color rojo, su nombre era Kimimaro, entre ambos se encontraba un hombre pelinegro, cabello largo y maltratado, de barba larga, sumamente desaliñado, sus ropas estaban sucias y hechas tirones, olía mal, estaba encadenado, Roxiel no pudo evitar sentir una enorme ira y al mismo tiempo una enorme tristeza que oprimía su pecho, ¿Por cuantas cosas habrá tenido que pasar su hermano?

-No pongas esa cara Rosa Negra –le dijo Orochimaru con voz cargada de burla –Por tu expresión cualquiera diría que no eres aquel demonio de los ojos sangre que todo mundo teme.

Roxiel solo le dedico una mirada de muerte, esta se la cobraría caro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos monarcas se encontraban en una de las tantas construcciones abandonadas, mirando lo que ambos bandos hacían.

-William... –dijo sin darse cuenta al reconocer al hombre pelinegro encadenado.

-Así es Zar –dijo Morgan –El es el único hijo varón de Barba Roja, William el Rojo...

-El mellizo de Roxiel –agrego el Ruso.

-Me sorprende que conozca el nombre real de Rosa Negra

¿Qué si lo conocía?, no solo sabia algo tan simple como eso de la reina pirata, cada poro, cada centímetro de piel, cada lunar visible o no, cada gesto, lo conocía ala perfección, todo eso había quedado tan grabado en su mente que tan solo le bastaba cerrar los ojos para recordar asta el mas insignificante detalle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

William levanto la cabeza, primero miro al rubio, se sentía culpable ya que por su causa, ese joven sufriría un futuro peor que el suyo, pero algo llamo su atención, el joven que lo tenia prisionero, era muy parecido a Itachi, ¿Podría ser que ese joven era el hijo de su hermana e Itachi?

-Es hora de hacer el cambio –dijo Orochimaru –El príncipe Ingles por William el Rojo

-Mas te vale que no haya trucos maldita víbora –hablo Sasuke mirándolo con enojo.

-No se preocupe "majestad", no seria capaz hacerle nada malo –dijo con burla.

-Hagamos esto de una maldita vez –dijo Roxiel –Maldita sea

Orochimaru asintió, indicando con un movimiento de su mano a Kimimaro que liberara a William, lo mismo hizo Roxiel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puede ser –murmuro Cristian al por fin darse cuenta de quien era el rubio –Naruto... ¡Naruto! –grito el Rey ingles, saliendo de su escondite

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un breve instante el peliblanco saco de su funda una pequeña daga escondida en su faja y con una tajada rompió al fin tan burda atadura.

Los ojos de Roxiel, al ver a su hermano desatado, brillaron como el diablo al ver un alma en vida, jalo a su hermano abrazándolo protectoramente, mientras el rubio caminaba a ciegas a su destino fatal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Naruto! –escucharon los piratas

-¡Es una trampa! –dijeron ambos lideres ala vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cristian salio corriendo fuera del escondite, seguido por Itachi, Neji iba hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenido por Morgan

-Espera niño –le dijo el pirata –Si sales ahora lo único que conseguirás es que te maten

-Pero el Rey e Itachi...

-Te recuerdo que no tienes armas... –esto basto para hacer que el ojiblanco se tranquilizara, era verdad, no seria de ayuda si no tenia algún arma en ese momento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldita sea –dijo Rosa Negra para sus adentros, no sabia como había sucedido, pero se encontraban rodeados por los seguidores de Orochimaru -¡¡Retírense!!

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, por el momento lo dejamos asta aquí, pero no se nos desesperen

Lizerg-chan: Ya que les prometemos actualizar este domingo nn

YoukoSaiyo: Y recuerden si quieren que sigamos moviendo nuestras garrita...

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬U En mi caso manos... Déjenos reviews


	22. Atrapados x Secreto x Rescatemos a La Re

**Capitulo 20.- Atrapados x Secreto x Rescatemos a La Reina parte 1**

_-Maldita sea –dijo Rosa Negra para sus adentros, no sabia como había sucedido, pero se encontraban rodeados por los seguidores de Orochimaru -¡¡Retírense!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cristian se lanzo contra su hermano, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

-Naruto, no te preocupes ahora estas a salvo –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kakashi! –Roxiel tomo a su hermano por la muñeca y lo lanzo a los brazos de el peliplata, quien inmediatamente lo tomo en vilo aprovechando su actual estado de shock.

Sasuke tomo al Rey y a Naruto por las muñecas para llevárselos, se retiraron de ahí, despacio.

-Señor Orochimaru, ¿Atacamos ahora?

-No... Déjalos creer que han escapado

-Bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Idiota, Idiota, Itachi eres un idiota –lo regaño Roxiel, ambos iban corriendo entre la vegetación –Tu y tu amante son unos idiotas

-¿Estas celosa acaso? –le pregunto con una mezcla de felicidad y burla

-No tienes tanta suerte –le dijo mientras se detenía –Tengo que ir al Ankoku –dijo para si –Pero antes tengo que cubrir la huida de Sasuke y los otros

-¿Quién es Sasuke? –pregunto celoso, ella no le respondió.

-Tenemos que movernos de lo contrario nos encontraran y será peor

Itachi la miro como esperan la respuesta a su pregunta

-Este no es el momento Zar.

Zar, esa palabra, que horrible sonaba esa palabra en los labios de la reina pirata, era como si las usara como un reclamo o una ofensa.

-Toma es –le dijo mientras le entregaba un fusil –Espero recuerdes como usarlo

-Claro que lo se

-Bien, en ese caso me ayudaras a cubrir la retirada de todos

-Bien, pero luego responderás mis preguntas

-Solo si salimos de esta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke, Kakashi y Shino corrían rumbo al lugar de encuentro, seguramente Rosa Negra ya se encontraría ahí esperándolos.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamo Karin para luego abrazarse a el por el cuello

-Rojillo, ¿Dónde esta Roxiel? ¿Y quienes son esos dos? –pregunto Sai refiriéndose a Cristian y William

-Les ordeno que me suelte –dijo molesto el rubio

-Como diga –le respondió Shino soltándolo

Una vez Cristian estuvo libre, se acerco a rubio que aun estaba vendado y atado, le quito la venda de los ojos, descubriendo unas orbes verdes.

-Tu no eres mi hermano

-El chico tan solo se encogió de hombros

-Oigan ¿Ya me pueden quitar esto? –pidió el ojiverde.

-Claro –dijo Shino para luego desatarlo

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo –Eso estuvo cerca, creí que esta si no la contaba.

-Es mejor irnos –dijo Kakashi

-No sin mi madre –dijo Sasuke

-Fueron ordenes de Rosa Negra

-Bien... Shino, André, llevaran a este prisionero al Halcon Rojo –ordeno Sharingan –Kakashi, tu encárgate de el, Karin te ayudara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxiel e Itachi fueron lanzados a una celda en las galeras del barco de Orochimaru, habían sido capturados.

-Vaya premio de consolación –dijo el viperino sonriendo de forma macabra mientras miraba Roxiel e Itachi.

-Le ordeno nos suelte en este momento –dijo el ruso molesto

-Lo siento Zar, pero eso no pasara, al menos no por el momento –miro a roxiel mientras se relamía los labios –No te preocupes mi estimada "reina" pirata, estoy seguro que su hijo no dudara en entregarme al rey ingles y a su hermano por su querida madre.

-Mi hijo no hará ningún trato contigo serpiente rastrera.

-Yo creo que si... Después de todo tengo a su querida madre –dijo para luego retirarse, dejando a ambos solos.

Rosa Negra suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Roxiel mientras se acercaba a itachi

-Si, no te preocupes –le dijo –La bala solo me rozo.

-Me alegro –dijo para luego alejarse –Pero te lo tenias merecido

-¿Y puedo saber porque?

-Por meterte donde no te llamaban ¬¬

-Te recuerdo que estaban intercambiado al hermano de Cristian

-Bueno, pues tu y tu novio no tenían por que haber hecho nada –dijo molesta –Por su culpa por poco pierdo a mi hermano... Y sasuke pudo a ver muerto

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en nuestro lugar?

-Esperar, analizar la situación y actuar en base a eso

-Pues no todos tenemos la sangre y el corazón tan frió como tu –dijo molesto

Roxiel lo miro molesta para luego darle la espalda y recargar su frente en los fríos barrotes

-Espero que Sasuke no intente venir por mi –suspiro con algo de preocupación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

William abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el semblante preocupado de Pata de Palo

-Por fin despiertas muchacho –dijo el anciano.

-Donde... roxiel –el pelinegro trato de levantarse pero fue detenido por el pirata

-Descansa un momento William, aun no te haz recuperado –en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a sasuke quien venia acompañado del rubio

-I-itachi –dijo sorprendido para luego perder el conocimiento

-¿Itachi? –repitió Naruto –Ese es el nombre del Zar Ruso, amigo de mi hermano

Itachi, ese era el hombre del que su madre se enamoro, el hombre que bien podría ser su padre

-¡Sasuke!

-Sai, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto algo confundido al ver el nerviosismo de su compañero

-Es Roxiel...

-¿Qué le paso a mi madre?

-Fue capturada junto al ruso ese

-Naruto, quédate aquí –le ordeno –Sai, ven con migo, tenemos que ir a rescatar a mi madre

-Espera muchacho, tu solo no podrás rescatar a Roxiel

-Tu solo preocúpate de ese idiota Pata de Palo

-Piensa bien las cosas Sasuke –le dijo –Si algo malo llegara a sucederte tu madre se moriría, mas si fue por su causa, así que tranquilízate y platea las cosas.

-Pata de Palo tiene razón –le dijo Sai

-Bien... –dijo un poco mas calmado –Pata de Palo, cuando este tipo este en mejores condiciones llámame –dijo –Andando Sai, necesitamos planear un rescate.

-Si

Ambos piratas se fueron del camarote, dejando solo a Naruto con William y Pata de Palo.

-¿Por qué Sasuke se parece tanto al Zar Itachi? –pregunto Naruto -¿usted lo sabe?

-No, pero estoy seguro que William si –dijo el anciano mientras veía al durmiente

Naruto miro también, preguntándose si quizás el sabría aquel secreto tan celosamente guardado por Rosa Negra.

-Será mejor que vaya con su hermano, seguramente tienen mucho de que hablar –le dijo mientras miraba su vientre aun plano, el rubio se sonrojo al entender el mensaje

-Tiene razón –dijo para luego marcharse, tenia mucho que contarle a su hermano y muchas explicaciones que darle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Roxiel –la llamo Itachi –Quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Te escucho

-Ese chico pirata, que estaba con tigo... Sasuke –recordó –dices que es tu hijo el... ¿Quién es su padre?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por algo que William me dijo antes de que se fueran

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?

-Roxiel se lleva algo mas de ti que tu recuerdo –le respondió –Esas fueron sus palabras y después de ver a ese chico hoy, creo que por fin entendí a que se refería

-Itachi... Sasuke es única y exclusivamente **MI** hijo

-No me mientas Roxiel

-no te estoy mintiendo Itachi

-Roxiel, dime la verdad –dijo molesto –Merezco saberla

-Bien, ¿Quieres saber la verdad? –Itachi asintió –Bien... si tuvimos un hijo –dijo molesta –Pero no es Sasuke –dijo para luego cambiar su molestia por melancolía –El hijo que esperaba de ti murió a los pocos días de nacido... Su nombre era Rozen... Nació y murió en una prisión... Yo... no pude hacer nada por salvarlo –dijo mientras le daba la espalda, su voz se escuchaba un tanto quebrada -¿sabes lo doloroso que es para una madre ver a su pequeño morir en tus brazos sin que puedas hacer nada?

Itachi se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda

-Roxiel... Por favor... Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Fue cinco meses después de que dejamos Rusia…. –comenzó a relatar la ojiroja –Yo viajaba en el barco de William, ya que por mi estado, no podía comandar mi barco –dijo –íbamos a encontrarnos con nuestro padre, cuando nos atacaron... Eran demasiados para nosotros... Mataron a todos, con acepción de mi hermano y yo... Nos llevaron a prisión... esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi hermano... Me encerraron en una celda, sucia y llena de ratas... De no haber sido por mi celador seguramente yo también hubiera muerto a causa de las heridas –le dijo, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos –el me curo y ayudo asta el momento que Rozen nació... Y también intento salvarlo... Pero fue imposible

-Roxiel...

-Bien.. Ya sabes la verdad... Pero hay algo mas... Ese hombre es el padre de Sasuke...

-¿Lo amas?

Roxiel guardo silencio por unos segundos

-No... No lo amo, ni llegue a amarlo

Esto alegro a Itachi

-¿Y a mi?

-No te mentiré Itachi... Aun te amo...

Itachi sonrió y sin mas, la beso apasionadamente, beso que Roxiel correspondió

-Yo también te sigo amando Roxiel –le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla –Ahora podemos estar juntos

-Eso es imposible Itachi

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con el seño fruncido -¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

-Por que tu eres el Zar Ruso y yo Rosa Negra, la Reina pirata

-Sigues con lo mismo –dijo separándose de ella –Entiende Roxiel, yo por ti seria capaz de dejar todo, si me lo pidieras dejaría Rusia e iría a donde tu me ordenaras.

-Sabes muy bien que no te lo pediré –dijo la ojiroja

-Entonces yo te lo pido... Roxiel, regresa con migo a Rusia se mi esposa.

-Sabes que no lo haré

-¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?

-Tu eres el egoísta Itachi –dijo molesta –Somos lideres, tu eres el Zar de Rusia, tu gente te necesita, y yo... Yo soy la Reina de los piratas, los míos me necesitan, ahora mas que nunca

-Rusia tiene a Óbito, mi primo seria un gran gobernante y los piratas tienen a tu hijo

-Olvídalo Itachi, tu no sobrevivirías entre nosotros y yo no podría hacerlo en una corte...

-Roxiel...

-Así las cosas tienen que ser Itachi...

-No... No te dejare ir nuevamente

-Entiende... Ya nada nos une... lo único que verdaderamente podría hacerlo... esta muerto... Así que olvídalo, olvídame...

-No me pidas imposibles...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara y sus hermanos ya habían recibido la noticia de la captura de la reina pirata, por lo que decidieron ir al encuentro del Halcon Rojo y el Ankoku, en cualquier otra circunstancia, lo abrían olvidado y cambiado el rumbo, pero Gaara necesitaba a Roxiel, pues esta aun no lo había nombrado como uno de los candidatos, y si ella moría, lo mas seguro es que Sasuke seria elegido como el nuevo rey pirata, algo que no podía permitir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El soberano de Inglaterra se encontraba en uno de los camarotes en compañía del falso André quien le había contado de la serpiente blanca

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan estupido –dijo molesto consigo mismo

-No se mortifique majestad –le dijo el rubio pirata –La serpiente blanca es muy astuto, incluso logro engañar a Barba Roja

-Aun así mi hermano... Aun esta en manos de los franceses y es posible que este muerto

-¿Quién dices que esta muerto tonto? ¬¬

-Naruto... Estas vivo

-Claro que si... –no pudo terminar la frase ya que su hermano le dio un mega abrazo

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos –dijo André con una sonrisa para luego retirarse.

-Cristian... Me ahogo... No respiro..

-Lo siento –se disculpo -¿Pero que haces aquí?

Naruto suspiro... Tenia mucho que explicarle a su hermano, solo esperaba que este no lo odiara u odiara a Sasuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke entro al camarote de William el cual ya había despertado, estaban solos, pues el ojirojo le había pedido a Pata de Palo que lo dejara a solas con Sharingan

-Así que... Tu eres William el Rojo

-Y tu mi sobrino –dijo el aludido con una sonrisa –Eres la viva imagen que tu padre...

-¿Mi padre?

-Itachi, el Zar Ruso...

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traemos la contracción

Lizerg-chan: Ahora un pequeño mensaje...

YoukoSaiyo: Es posible que en la semana no actualicemos pues saldremos de viaje

Lizerg-chan: TT con la reina de las brujas 

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Tranquila, no pasa que la tiremos a alguna zanja, bueno, nos vemos asta la próxima n-n

Lizerg-chan: TT si es que regresamos completas

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ No seas exagerada


	23. Vayamos por nuestra Reina

**Capitulo 21.- Vayamos por nuestra Reina**

_-Y tu mi sobrino -dijo el aludido con una sonrisa -Eres la viva imagen que tu padre..._

_-¿Mi padre?_

_-Itachi, el Zar Ruso..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio después de aquella revelación, miro a su tío unos segundos para luego hablar.

-No me interesa que idiota sea mi padre –dijo –Ahora... Pasemos a cosas que realmente importan, ¿Te parece?

William quedo perplejo ante aquella respuesta, realmente no lo esperaba.

-Ahora inútil... –dijo Sharingan en un tono que helo la sangre del ojirojo –Dime, ¿Adonde llevo esa serpiente a mi madre?

-No estoy seguro... Pero... Es posible que los llevaran a unas islas en el ecuador, cerca de América del sur, son poco conocidas ya que se descubrieron hace algunos años

-¿Y como es que las conoces?

-Orochimaru me tuvo prisionero en una de esas islas

-¿Podrías guiarnos?

-Si...

-Bien, ve entonces con Pata de Palo y Karin y dales las indicaciones necesarias

William sonrió, ver a Sasuke le recordaba a Roxiel en todos los sentidos, suspiro pesadamente al recordarla, se sentía culpable ya que por su causa era que su hermana haba sido capturada por su causa.

-¿Qué esperas? –dijo molesto -¿Una invitación?

William no le respondió lo que molesto a Sharingan.

-El que seas no el hecho de mi madre, me importa un bledo y como tal serás tratado como un tripulante mas, si no actúas mis ordenes lo considerare una traición y como traidor serás tratado –Sasuke acerco su rostro a centímetros del ojirojo –Y créeme "querido tío" yo no soy nada benevolente con los traidores

William sonrió ante esto.

-Eres el vivo retrato de tu madre –dijo –Será un honor y todo un orgullo, estar bajo tus ordenes.

-Entonces ve a cumplir mi orden

-¡Si capitán!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creerlo –dijo un indignado Cristian –Seguramente esa te forzó, ¿No es así Naruto? –El menor se resistió a decir palabra -¡Responde! –dijo tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza.

-Cristian me lastimas

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, el gobernante lo soltó rápidamente

-Naruto, mírame a los ojos y dime si es verdad o no.

-Cristian... Es verdad –dijo con voz segura –Estoy embarazado de Sasuke... y lo amo

-Pero... ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo terminaste en manos de esos bastardo?

–Nunca estuve en manos de los francés dattebayo –comenzó a hablar –Rosa Negra planeo todo para que Francia y tu no se aliaran en su contra...

-Ese demonio... –gruño el rubio mayor por lo bajo –Ese mandito demonio es la responsable... –dijo mas para si que para su hermano –Me alegro que haya sido capturada, ojala y Orochimaru mate a esa perra de... –No fue capaz de terminar la frase ya que un recién llegado Sasuke le había proporcionado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Vuelve a referirte de ese modo a mi madre y conocerás la peor de las muertes –siseo.

-Tu, miserable bastardo –Cristian se levanto del suelo, se limpio la sangre de los labios con el dorso de su mano y apunto estuvo de golpear a Sasuke pero...

-¡Sasuke, Cristian! –grito Naruto colocándose entre ellos –No peleen por favor –algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas –No lo hagan.

Sasuke miro al kitsune, se acerco a el y limpio sus lágrimas con amor para sorpresa del Rey Ingles.

-Será mejor que descanses –le dijo el pelinegro dándoles la espalda –No es bueno para ti ni para **MI** hijo que hagas muchos esfuerzos

Cristian estaba sin habla, ¿Era ese el temible demonio de los ojos negros?

Debía a ver un error, un hombre que mostraba tal ternura no podría ser aquel monstruo sediento de sangre, pero lo era...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola Kakashi, tiempo sin vernos –hablo el pelinegro pirata con una sonrisa en los labios, a su lado estaba el ojiblanco

-¿Henry que haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar con Sasuke –Kakashi miro al castaño con el seño fruncido –El es Neji Hyuga, el hijo de Contance

-Sasuke esta en el Halcon Rojo

-¿Podrías llevarnos con el? –le pidió –Quiero ayudarles a rescatar a Roxiel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Roxiel –la llamo Itachi -¿a dónde crees que nos llevaran?

-Posiblemente a ti te liquiden y a mi... Seguramente esa serpiente rastrera me entregue a la justicia española –dijo con vez calmada como quien habla del clima.

-¿No te preocupa?

-¿El que?

-El estar encerrada y a las puertas de la muerte

-No –dijo tranquilamente –No es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación –La ojiroja se encogió de hombros –Si el océano decide que es mi momento así será.

-Roxiel...

-Buscare la forma de sacarlo de aquí, así que no se preocupe... Majestad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si Roxiel supiera que lo que estamos apunto de hacer seguramente se molestaría con nosotros –dijo Henry con una sonrisa cínica en los labios

-De eso no hay duda –lo apoyo Pata de Palo, mientras que Kakashi tan solo asintió, a lo lejos, Sasuke, William, Sai y Gaara y sus hermanos se encontraban reunidos, planeando el rescate de Rosa Negra.

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de los tres hombres, el día en que Roxiel dejo de ser princesa para convertirse en Reina.

** Flash Back **

_Un grupo de piratas de todo el mundo se encontraban sentados a en una larga mesa rectangular, la cual, tenia un mapa grabado del mundo conocido, y ahí, sentada a la cabeza, se encontraba Roxiel y al lado de ella, se encontraba Kakashi, Pata de Palo y Morgan._

_Uno de ellos, el que se sentaba al otro extremo se levanto, tenia el cabello largo de color verde, ojos de igual color y piel clara._

_-Por decisión un anime –comenzó a hablar el peliverde –El consejo de piratas a decidido que Roxiel la roja, también conocida como Rosa Negra, sea el nuevo líder de los piratas._

_La aludida se levanto de su asiento, miro a cada miembro por unos segundos para luego comenzar a hablar._

_-Compañeros, amigos... Les agradezco mucho este honor y acepto con gusto –dijo –Sin embargo quiero decirles algo... por hecho de ser la cabeza de este consejo no significa que sea la pieza mas importante, al contrario, a diferencia de ustedes y cada hermano pirata, yo soy reemplazable como pueden verlo –dijo señalando los cuadros de todos los piratas que alguna vez fueron Reyes –Por eso mismo, hermanos, hermanas... Quiero decirles que, asta que el padre océano me llame, luchare y viviré por que la hermandad Pirata no perezca..._

_Roxiel guardo silencio, aquellas palabras quedaron en la mente del grupo pirata, las palabras de una verdadera Reina._

** End Flash Back **

-En verdad Roxiel es una mujer increíble –menciono Morgan

-Así es Henry –lo apoyo Kakashi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke entro al camarote que compartía con el rubio ingles.

-Sasuke... ¿Qué paso Dattebayo?

-Se ha decidido que iremos a rescatar a mi madre, partiremos de inmediato... –Naruto abrió la boca con intenciones de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke –Tu y tu hermano se quedaran aquí en Sulú

-No, yo quiero ir con tigo

-Eso no –dijo Sasuke en tono serio –No voy a ponerte en peligro, es por eso que te quedaras aquí, no te preocupes, no estas solo, una escolta se quedara para protegerlos

-Pero... ¿Y que hay de ti? –dijo el ojiazul con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –No quiero que te pase nada... No quiero... –el rubio se abrazo del pirata por el cuello, llorando amargamente –No Quero perderte

-No me perderás –le dijo tiernamente –No moriré porque tengo una fuerte razón para regresar

Sasuke separa a Naruto ligeramente de el para así, poder apoderarse de sus labios en un beso dulce, pasado un minuto se separo de el por falta de aire, coloco una mano en el vientre del ingles

-Dos poderosas razones

Naruto sonrió, aun hecho un mar de lagrimas y lo beso, demostrándole todo el amor y cariño que sentía por el.

-¿Regresaras con bien?

-Te lo prometo

Naruto no dijo mas, simplemente apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, sintiendo aquella calidez que tanto le hacia sentir protegido, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido

-No te preocupes... amor... Yo regresare y te prometo que, cuando lo haga... Te diré cuanto te amo –dijo Sharingan en un susurro mientras lo acostaba cariñosamente –Es una promesa –dijo para luego irse, pronto saldría en busca de su madre.

_Continuara..._


	24. Capitulo 22 En manos del enemigo

**Capitulo 22.- En manos del enemigo**

Naruto, su hermano y Neji habían sido dejados en la isla de Sulú al cuidado de Pata de Palo, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin (la cual no estaba para nada contenta), André (El se había quedado por decisión propia), los hermanos de Gaara y un puñado mas de hombres.

-Muchacho, tranquilízate nos estas mareando a todos –le dijo Pata de Palo –Además de que eso le hace daño a tu bebe.

-No puedo evitarlo –dijo el rubio –Me siento impotente de no poder ayudar a Sasuke Dattebayo.

-¿Ayudar a Sharingan? –repitió Karin con burla -¿Qué podría hacer una nenaza como tu para ayudarlo?

Tanto Cristian como Naruto a punto estuvieron a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero André se les adelanto.

-Al menos el es lo suficientemente bueno como para tener a Sharingan sin necesidad de recurrí a algo tan patético como lo hiciste tu –dijo el pirata –A ti solo te acepto en su cama por que se caía de borracho y ya sabes que el Ron te hace ver las cosas que no son, como que tu puedas ser hermosa, por ejemplo

-Golpe bajo –se burlo el peliblanco

-Cállense idiotas –gruño la chica cual fiera salvaje –Esto es entre la nena y yo

-Karin deja de portarte como una niña –la regaño Temari –Y compórtate como corresponde a tu rango.

Karin le dedico una mirada de odio, Temari era una de lo mas crueles y sanguinario piratas en los 7 mares por lo que no era de cuerdos contradecirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo de rescate salio de Sulú, Sasuke y William iban en el Halcon rojo, Kakashi y Morgan en el Ankoku y por ultimo, Sai y Gaara en el barco de este ultimo.

-Si tomamos esta ruta acortaremos el camino a la mitad –dijo William señalando un punto en el mapa

-Se nota que has estado en una celda durante todo este tiempo –dijo Sharingan con molestia –Esa ruta en este momento infestada de ingleses y Franceses.

-Aun así es la ruta mas rápida

-Si pero de nada sirve que seamos un grupo de rescate si morimos a mitad del camino –hablo Ankoku.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieren?

-Podemos tomar la ruta de Corzo –opino Ibiki

-No, hay corsarios que apoyan a Orochimaru –menciono William –Si tomamos esa ruta, lo mas seguro es que algunos de los subordinados de esa maldita serpiente nos ven, lo pondrán sobre aviso.

-Eso no importa –hablo Sasuke –Lo mas seguro es que ya nos este esperando.

-Es lo mas seguro sobrino –dijo un pensativo ojirojo .Aun así, lo mejor seria que no supieran por donde atacaremos, es mejor reducir cualquier riesgo para evitar que lastimen a Roxiel.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-Tomemos esta ruta, tardaremos dos meses mas, sin embargo evitara que nos descubra.

-Me parece bien –dijo Sasuke –Cambien el curso y avisen al idiota de Gaara y Kakashi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gaara... aah... mas rapido.. ahh...

El pelirrojo pirata, entraba y salía del interior de Sai en un rápido frenesí, haciéndolo estremecerse de absoluto placer.

-Ahhh, Sai... Eres tan estrecho...

Los dos continuaron así largo rato, asta que, por fin, alcanzaron el clímax, uno dentro de su amante y el otro entre ambos.

-Sigues siendo el mejor de todos mis amantes –le dijo Gaara con voz ronca

Sai no le respondió, le agradaba tener sexo con Gaara, pero odiaba que siempre lo comparara con sus otros amantes.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a su amante levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, sin embargo, Sai no le respondió -¿Puedo saber porque estas molesto?

-No estoy molesto –se digno a responderle, una vez termino de vestirse –Nos veremos después –Y con esas ultimas palabras, salio del camarote, azotando la puerta.

Gaara bufó molesto, odiaba cuando Sai se portaba de aquella manera, comenzó a vestirse lentamente, después le haría olvidar sus estupidos celos, por ahora lo mas importante era rescatar a Roxiel para que esta lo nombrara como candidato a ser Rey de los piratas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Espero que a usted y su "amigo", disfruten de su nueva morada –le dijo Orochimaru a Roxiel, la ultima estaba encadenada de pies y manos.

Ambos se encontraban en cerca de la borda del barco, mirando las islas que poco a poco, parecían crecer a medida que el barco avanzaba.

-Estas islas fueron descubiertas hace algunos años, aunque claro, su descubridor tuvo un pequeño accidente y no pudo revelar su existencia.

-En otras palabras, lo eliminaste –dijo Roxiel al ver la sonrisa cruel de Orochimaru.

-Digamos que solo lo libere de su sufrimiento.

-Pues me importa una mierda la historia de esta islas o de su descubridor –dijo molesta la ojiroja

-Es una lastima que a su majestad no le interese conocer un poco de su nuevo hogar.

-Por que no te ahorras todo el drama y me entregas de una maldita vez a los españoles?

-Me ofendes Roxiel –dijo la serpiente en falso tono triste –Yo seria incapaz de hacerle algo así a la reina de los piratas, mi reina.

Rosa negra lo miro por primera vez desde que la llevara a cubierta.

-Entonces... ¿Pretendes ser tu quien me elimine? -pregunto molesta, sin una pizca de miedo en su voz –Si es así, hazlo de una vez que ya me estoy cansando de ver tu horrenda cara.

-Lamento decepcionarte querida, pero seguras viendo mi horrenda cara, hasta que tenga en mi poder al Rey Cristian y a su hermano.

¿Y crees que mi hijo te los entregara? –le pregunto con burla –Debes estas mas loco de lo que pensé, ¿Acaso crees que mi hijo dejara ir a esos dos tan fácilmente, cuando puede sacar un muy buen rescate por ellos?

-¿Acaso crees que tu querido hijo seria capaz de eso cuando solo necesita entregármelos para salvar a su querida madre?

-¿Te olvidas que yo soy reemplazable? –le dijo –Cualquier otro podría tomar mi lugar, además, ya que fui capturada por tanto e dejado de ser considerada como miembro importante o necesario para los piratas.

-Ah, pero mi estimada Roxiel, ¿Tu crees que eso le importara a tu hijo?

Rosa Negra no le respondió, pues sabia que era posible que Sasuke intentara rescatarla, sin embargo aun guardaba esperanzas de que se olvidara de ella y tomara su lugar como líder pirata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cristian golpeo la mesa con los puños, molesto, tal acto ni siquiera inmuto a Kankuro, el cual ni se dignaba a mirarlo.

-Si ya termino con su rabieta "majestad", le sugiero termine de con su comida –le dijo el pirata

Cristian le dedico una mirada asesina al castaño.

-Cristian, por favor no te alteres –le pidió Naruto con seriedad

-Escucha muchacho, tal vez en tu reino tu seas la máxima autoridad –hablo Pata de Palo con voz calma –Pero por el momento se encuentra entre piratas, y aquí, el que da las ordenes es Sharingan y el ordeno que por ningún motivo permitiremos que ustedes tres dejaran esta isla y eso es lo que haremos.

-Me importa muy poco que ese idiota sea su rey o lo que sea, les ordeno que nos dejen ir

-Majestad, tranquilícese por favor –esta vez fue Neji quien hablo

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer maldito traidor! –le grito furioso.

-¡Ya es suficiente Cristian! –le grito molesto Naruto –Entiende de una maldita vez que en estos momentos no nos encontramos en casa y que debemos acatar las ordenes de ellos.

El rubio lo miro molesto, se levanto de su lugar y salio de aquel lugar que en el pasado había sido una taberna.

-Vaya mocoso –dijo Kankuro para luego darle un sorbo a su tarro

Naruto se levanto con intenciones de ir tras su hermano pero Temari lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que dejes que se le baje el berrinche, ya que en esas condiciones podría lastimarte sin desearlo y no querrás quedarte sin hermano, nee?

-Pero necesito hablar con el

-Lo harás cuando se tranquilice, por el momento come –le dijo el anciano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Roxiel –dijo Itachi al verla entrar en la celda -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ese bastardo no te hizo nada?

-Estoy bien –le respondió mientras se sentaba en el sucio suelo –Estamos cerca de unas islas, Orochimaru nos tendrá ahí hasta que Sasuke le entregue a los dos ingleses.

-¿Entonces tu hijo los entregara?

-No, ya que Sasuke sufre el mismo mal que yo –le dijo con una media sonrisa –Después de todo la manzana no cae lejos del árbol

-¿Mal?

-Mi hijo se ha enamorado del príncipe ingles y esperan un hijo –le respondió –Así que vete acostumbrando a tu nueva vida

-¿En verdad crees que tu hijo no intente nada para salvarte?

-Yo espero que no, pues si lo hace pondría en peligro al chico ingles y a mi nieto –dijo en tono serio –Seguramente el plan de Orochimaru será, encerrar al rey y decir que murió trágicamente, chantajeara al príncipe con eso y lo obligara a casarse con el, haciendo cree a todos que el hijo que espera es de el y cuando nazca, los matara, haciendo parecer que el ingles murió en labor de parto junto con su bebe.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-Por que ese es el plan que yo trazaría si me encontrara en el lugar de Orochimaru

Itachi la miro sorprendido, no podía cree que aquella dulce y tierna joven que de la que se enamorara perdidamente hace algunos años, fuera la misma que en ese momento se encontraba frente a sus ojos que hablaba de la muerte de inocentes como quien habla del clima o cualquier trivialidad.

-¿Serias capaz de eso?

-La vida de un pirata esta llena de decisiones de esa clase, Itachi –le dijo sin mirarlo –Ese es mió mundo, un mundo lleno de brutalidad, crueldad, sangre, en donde sobrevivir es lo mas importante.

Itachi no dijo nada, le dio la espalda y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la prisión, lejos de la Reina pirata

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Orochimaru-sama –lo llamo Kabuto -¿Usted cree que Sharingan nos acepte el intercambio? –le pregunto –Por lo que he escuchado el es, incluso mas cruel que Rosa Negra.

-Lo hará mi querido Kabuto –le respondió el pelinegro –Después de todo su es su querida madre la que se encuentra en mis manos

La serpiente blanca sonrió con crueldad, estaba seguro que estaba vez no abría nada que se opusiera a sus deseos, pues, teniendo a Rosa Negra en su poder, nada podía salir mal.

-Kabuto, cuando lleguemos a las Islas quiero que les pongas una escolta a nuestros queridos "invitados" –dijo el pirata –Ya que no queremos que nada malo les pase mientras están aquí, ¿verdad?

-Lo que usted diga Capitán –le dijo el peliplata para luego retirarse.

Orochimaru tomo una copa en la cual se había servido un poco de vino y bebió a la salud de su próxima victoria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No te preocupes hermana... Yo te rescatare –dijo William para si.

Roxiel lo había salvado de las garras de la serpiente blanca, ahora era su oportunidad de devolverle el favor y lo haría, la rescataría de las manos del enemigo.

_Continuara_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizergchan: Bueno asta aquí llego nuestra imaginación u.u Espero les gustara el capitulo


	25. Capitulo 23 Inicio del Ataque

**Capitulo 23.- Inicio del Ataque**

Cristian salio de la Taberna hecho una furia, estaba molesto con todos y con todo, especialmente con el mismo por haber sido tan idiota como para dejarse engañar por Orochimaru.

-Majestad –solo asta ese momento, Cristian se dio cuenta que había llegado al puesto del vigía, en donde el rubio de ojos verdes se encontraba -¿Le sucede algo?

-Es usted –André se percato de la molestia del monarca Ingles y sospechando cual era el motivo de su molestia, esbozo una sonrisa.

-Así le ofrezca su peso en oro, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a contradecir las ordenes de Sharingan –dijo el ojiverde

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto –Por que ustedes parecen serles tan fieles a ellos.

-Son las leyes que nos dicta la hermandad –le respondió

Cristian guardo silencio por unos segundos para luego comenzar a hablar.

-André –lo llamo -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro

-¿Por qué se hizo pasar por mi hermano? ¿Acaso desea morir?

-Ni Sharingan ni la capitana querían poner en peligro a su hermana, por lo que yo me ofrecí a ser el señuelo

-¿Pero porque?

-De esa forma podrá acercarme a esa serpiente y podría cortarle la garganta.

-¿Tanto odia su vida?

-Al menos me lo abría llevado con migo al infierno –dijo el ojiverde con furia.

El monarca decidió dejar el tema por la paz, fijo su vista al vasto océano, a lo lejos se podía divisar unas velas negras, un barco pirata seguramente.

André se dio cuenta de la expresión de preocupación del monarca ingles, fijo su vista al mar, el barco, aunque aun se encontraba lejos, se podía identificar a simple vista, sonrió.

-No se preocupe su majestad –le dijo el rubio –Son amigos

-¿Sabe quienes son?

-Es el Rackham, sus dos capitanas son Anney Bonny o Boon como solemos llamarla y Mary Read –dijo –Seguramente Sharingan las encontró en el camino y las envió como apoyo.

Cristian frunció el seño, molesto por ello, estaría rodeado de mas piratas y eso era algo que no le agradaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Kyaaa!!! –gritaron Bonny y Mary al enterarse del embarazo del joven rubio.

-Te veras tan Kawai cuando tengas una linda pansita –dijo Bonny

-Estoy de acuerdo con tigo Boon –la apoyo su amiga

El comportamiento de las dos mujeres hizo aparecer en los presentes una enorme gota de sudor

En ese momento, Lee entro al lugar en compañía de Temari.

-¡¡Monito!!! –exclamaron ambas al ver al pelinegro

Lee miro a ambas mujeres con terror y esa que, aun cuando ella parecían, con su forma de actuar y comportarse, no romper ni un plato, en realidad rompían la bajilla completa, no por nada eran conocidas como las

-Anney, Mary –los llamo el anciano –Dejen a ese pobre chico ya suficiente trauma tiene con haber viajado con ustedes por una temporada.

-Pero no le estamos haciendo nada –se defendieron ambas

-Mas vale que se mantengan alejado de el –les dijo Temari -¿Entendieron par de locas?

-Eres una aguafiestas Tema-chan –se quejo Bonny

-Pero esta bien no nos acercaremos a monito –dijo Mary

-Es su lugar jugaremos con el zorrito –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ni se les ocurra acercarse a mi hermano –les dijo Cristian molesto

-Que malos son todos u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sobrino –lo llamo William recargado en la puerta del camarote de Sharingan –Ya hemos llegado.

-¿El Ankoku y el Suna ya están en sus posiciones?

-Si –le respondió el ojirojo –Solo esperan tus ordenes para atacar

-Envíales un mensaje –dijo Sharingan –Atacaremos al amanecer

-¡¡Si!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi y Roxiel ya tenían algunas semanas en aquella isla, los dos estaban en la cabaña que había servido de prisión de William mientras se encontró en ese lugar.

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto Rosa Negra

-Roxiel... Yo... Quiero hacerte una pregunta –le dijo algo indeciso mientras miraba la venda que la Reina pirata tenia en el hombro.

-Adelante

-¿Por qué no simplemente dejaste que ese bastardo me asesinara?

La ojiroja desvió la mirada

-No podía permitir que esa serpiente te lastimara –dijo la mujer –Te prometí sacarte de aquí y lo he de cumplir –sentencio.

Itachi ya lo quiso preguntar mas

-Es hora de cambiarte el vendaje –le dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella

-Gracias, yo lo haré

-De ninguna manera –dijo el Ruso –Ahora quédate quieta y déjame curarte.

-Haz lo que quieras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una gran explosión alerto a todos los que en ese momento dormían placidamente.

-¡Oroshimaru-sama! –lo llamo Kabuto entrando a su habitación de forma alarmada

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto el pirata molesto

-El barco, Oroshimaru-sama

-¿Qué sucedió con el? –pregunto comenzando a preocuparse.

-Lo han hecho explotar

-¡¿Qué?!

El sonido de los cañones y gritos inundo el lugar, Sharingan había comenzado su ataque.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo nn

YoukoSaiyo: Si no, ya saben, solo llamen al 555-Yo-quiero-matar-a Lizerg-chan y una operadora tomara su llamada n-n

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No tienes idea de cuanto te odio

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, ahora si ya solo faltan máximo dos capítulos y se termina

Lizerg-chan: Así que hasta la próxima, sayonara n.n


	26. Ataque x Rescate x Batalla Final

**Capitulo 24.- Ataque x Rescate x Batalla final.**

El sonido de los cañones y los gritos de los hombres, despertaron a Itachi y Roxiel.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo? –pregunto Itachi mientras miraba a través de la pequeña rejilla de barrotes que la puerta tenia.

-Seguramente es un ataque –le dijo Roxiel mientras se acercaba a el –Espero que no sea quien creo que es.

-¿Hablas de tu hijo?

-Si... A veces es todo un cabeza dura –suspiro –Si algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay poder en la tierra o en el mar que lo haga cambiar de idea.

-Entonces es igual de testarudo que tu –la ojiroja le dedico una mirada de odio por el comentario –Bien sabes que es verdad.

-Olvídalo –dijo la pirata –Aprovechemos la confusión para escapar.

-¿Y como? –le pregunto

-Parece que la corona te a secado el cerebro Itachi –le dijo con burla -¿Acaso ya has olvidado nuestras aventuras juntos?

Itachi sonrío era verdad, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación y como la anterior, estaba seguro que lograrían escapar pues con el se encontraba la hija de Barba Roja y conocida como Rosa negra, la reina pirata, además, de que el Rey pirata se había venido por su madre, no tenia nada de que preocuparse, seguramente pronto estaría nuevamente en su palacio tomando una buena copa de vodka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sangre y el olor a pólvora se mezclaban con el sonido de los mosquetes y gritos de ambos bandos, pronto la arena se vio manchada de carmesí y cuerpos sin vida.

-¡Sasuke! –lo llamo Sai al momento que sacaba su espada del cuerpo de uno de sus enemigos -¡Busca a Roxiel, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!

-Te lo encargo –dijo Sharingan para luego atravesarle la garganta a un enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la cabaña que servia de prisión a los dos pelinegros, se abrió violentamente, dejando ver la figura de un ojirojo.

-¡Roxiel! –el ojirojo se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-William... –Roxiel estaba de lo mas sorprendida, no esperaba ver a William y menos siendo así.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto separándola un poco de si –¿Ese bastardo no te hizo nada?

-William, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto aun muy sorprendida

-Tonta –la regaño -¿Acaso creías que mi sobrino o yo te dejaríamos a manos de ese maldito?

-Sasuke... ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

-No lo se, nos separamos para cubrir mas terreno

-Tenemos que encontrarlo –dijo Rosa Negra

-Yo lo buscare –hablo itachi –William, llévate a Roxiel, tiene el hombro lastimado

-No me iré –dijo la aludida –Tengo asuntos que arreglar con cierta serpiente.

Itachi se acerco a ella y la golpeo en la nuca, desmayándola, no estaba dispuesta a iniciar una discusión con ella.

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?! –le dijo enojado William, sosteniendo s su hermana en brazos.

-Roxiel esta herida, por mi culpa, ella evito que ese bastardo me asesinara –dijo –Ahora es momento de regresarle el favor

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Buscare a Sasuke, sea o no mi hijo es mi deber protegerlo, por ser la sangre de la mujer que amo.

El hermano de Roxiel cerro los ojos y sonrió ante la respuesta del Ruso

-Entonces toma esto –le dijo William entregándole una espada y un arma de fuego –Ten cuidado

-Tu también William

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encontraba frente a frente a la Serpiente Blanca, miraban desafiantes, ambos con espada en mano, listos para enfrentarse y demostrar quien era el mejor de los dos.

-Así que... tu eres el sucesor de Barba Roja –comenzó a hablar Orochimaru –El cruel y sanguinario, Sasuke el rojo mejor conocido como Sharingan.

-Y tu eres el bastardo que se atrevió a poner sus asquerosas manos en mi madre

-Vaya vocabulario que tienes mocoso –dijo con burla la serpiente –No cabe duda que eres hijo de Roxiel.

Sharingan frunció el seño molesto.

-Pelea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡William! –le gritaron Kakashi y Morgan a la vez

-¨¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Morgan

-Roxiel... ¿Qué le sucedió? –esta vez fue Kakashi quien pregunto al ver a su capitana inconciente.

-Esta bien pero debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro –les respondió el ojirojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke lanzo una estocada certera, hiriendo a Orochimaru en la mano derecha

-Interesante... –dijo la serpiente mientras lamía la sangre de su herida mano con absoluto placer -¿Sabes?, Solo una persona aparte de ti ha logrado herirme –le comento -¿Alguna vez te has preguntado quien fue el responsable de que Barba Roja perdiera un ojo?

Sasuke miro a Orochimaru con odio, así que el era el bastardo que había sido el responsable de que su abuelo perdiera un ojos.

-Así es, fui yo quien lo hizo –dijo el viperino con una sonrisa

-Bastardo

-Únete a mi Sasuke, juntos podremos hacer que el mundo entero este a nuestros pies

-No me interesa aliarme con una basura como tu

-Lastima –dijo el pelinegro –Será un desperdicio matarte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi corría entre los matorrales, tratando cuidando de no ser visto, lo que le resultaba fácil, pues ambos bandos estaban mas ocupados en sus pelea, que lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿dónde estas Sasuke? –se pregunto a si mismo

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrar al Zar en estos lugares –dijo el peliplata de lentes, Kabuto

Itachi lo miro con seriedad

-Tu eres el perro de esa serpiente rastrea –dijo el ruso –Kabuto, ¿No es así?

El aludido sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

-Es un gran honor que su majestad se acuerde de mi nombre –dijo con burla –Es una pena que no viva para pronunciarlo nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo y con una mano en su hombro derecho, el cual, sangraba copiosamente, Orochimaru estaba frente a el, tenia una pistola en una de sus manos, la cual aun humeaba indicando que no hacia mucho que había sido usada hacia poco.

-Vaya... Si que es una verdadera desilusión –dijo Orochimaru –No esperaba que el gran Sasuke el Rojo, el tan temido Sharingan, príncipe pirata, fuera solo un ser insignificante.

Sasuke lo miro furioso, se levanto con un poco de dificultad y empuño nuevamente su espada.

-Así que no te darás por vencido –dijo el viperino –Era de esperarse de uno de los descendientes de Barba Roja... Vaya familia de tercos

-Te cerrare esa boca de una puñetera vez –gruño entre dientes Sharingan

Ante esto, Orochimaru no hizo mas que sonreír con descaro, algo que solo sirvió para aumentar la furia del menor.

-Adelante Sasuke-kun, "ciérrame la boca de una vez" –dijo con burla.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo, Sasuke le lanzaba feroces ataques con la espada, que apenas le daban oportunidad al mayor de defenderse y la velocidad de las estocadas iba en aumento, lo que comenzó a asustar a Orochimaru, era como enfrentar a un demonio.

-HAAAAAA!!!-grito Orochimaru, pues, por fin, uno de los ataques fue certero, pues le había cortado de un tajo.

-Vaya desilusión –dijo Sasuke en tono frió, repitiendo las mismas palabras que minutos atrás había dicho la serpiente blanca –No esperaba que el así llamado Serpiente Blanca, fuera tan insignificante –dijo con burla –Muere la sabandija que eres...

Sasuke le atravesó la garganta de una sola y limpia estocada, matándolo en el acto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi estaba de lo mas sorprendido, a sus pies se encontraba el cuerpo de Kabuto en un charco de sangre, el ruso estaba en estado de shock, había sido testigo de la muerte brutal de ese pirata a manos de William y Roxiel

-Levántate Itachi –le dijo William

-Tenemos que encontrar a mi hijo –dijo Roxiel para luego darles la espalda y comenzar a caminar –Así que muevan sus esos traseros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke –dijo Roxiel al ver a su hijo

-Madre... –la aludida lo abrazo con cariño materno –Estas herido

-No te preocupes, no es nada –dijo llevando una mano a su hombro lastimado –Un regalo para ti madre –dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza ensangrentada de Orochimaru

Roxiel sonrió

-Orochimaru... –dijo Itachi –Lo has matado

-Bien hecho hijo –le dijo una muy orgullosa Roxiel

-Será mejor irnos ya, seguramente Kakashi y los otros ya han matado a la tripulación de la serpiente blanca

-Y si no, al ver la cabeza de su capitán, saldrán huyendo –dijo con burla Roxiel

-Eso espero –dijo Sasuke –Ya quiero regresar a Sulú

-No comas ansias Sasuke –le dijo Roxiel –Ya veras que pronto estarás con el ingles y tu bebe.

-Solo espero llegar antes de que nazca

_Continuara..._

Lizerg-chan: Hola gente hermosa!!! nn ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno, espero les gustara el penúltimo capitulo de este ficción, de el príncipe de los piratas

YoukoSaiyo: Pero no se preocupen mis queridas lectoras que tendrá secuela, espero les guste nn

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, por el momento nos despedimos, bye

YoukoSaiyo: Sayonara


	27. Epilogo Dedición parte I

**Capitulo 25.- Epilogo... Dedición parte I**

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en una de las bordas del barco, mirando el azul cielo, casi tan hermoso como los ojos de su amado niño.

-No te preocupes, veras que pronto estarás con el –le dijo William regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, sin embargo y como era de esperar, Sasuke no le respondió.

-Vaya, tienes un carácter peor al de Roxiel e Itachi juntos

-Ya te dije que me importa una mierda que bastardo sea mi padre...

-Debería importarte –le dijo con seriedad -¿Tu crees que esta vida de matanza es justa para el chico ingles y el bebe que espera?

-El dobe y mi hijo estarán donde yo este.

-¿Crees que es justo? –lo cuestiono –Esta vida esta bien para ti, para mi, para tu madre y muchos otros mas, pero... ¿Crees que es justo para ese rubio nacido en noble cuna ser de un momento a otro arrancado de la vida de lujos que tenia para vivir una vida de crueldades y miedos?

Sasuke lo miro por unos segundos, tenia que admitir algo, el ojirojo tenia razón en algo, Naruto estaba acostumbrado a una vida de lujos que fácilmente podía darle, sin embargo, estaría en constante peligro y todo por ser a pareja del rey de los piratas.

-Debes pensar que es mejor para tu nueva familia –le dijo el ojirojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Tu madre nos eligió a nosotros, ¿tu que elegirás? –le pregunto para luego irse, dejando a Sasuke con un mar de preguntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morgan termino de colocarle el vendaje a Roxiel, una vez colocado, la miro a los ojos.

-En verdad que eres el mismo demonio Rosa Negra –le dijo divertido el pirata

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto ella mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa.

-Cualquier otro abría muerto estando en manos de esa serpiente.

-Mi hermano estuvo años bajo su poder –dijo la ojiroja –Yo solo un tiempo

-Pero bueno, ahora ya todo a terminado

-Aun no –dijo Roxiel –Al menos no hasta que todos y cada uno de los bastardos que apoyaban a Orochimaru estén muertos.

-Será una divertida cacería –dijo sonriendo –Con gusto me encargare de eso, si lo deseas

-Bien, lo dejare en tus manos Henry Morgan –el pelinegro asintió –Pero después discutiremos el por que estabas en Sulú en compañía de mi sobrino y de esos dos ¬¬

El pelinegro tan solo sonrió nervioso ante la mirada que la ojiroja le dedico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ese chico se parece demasiado a mi –se dijo Itachi –Roxiel debe estar mintiendo, estoy seguro que el es mi hijo –se dijo a si mismo

-Eres terco como una mula –le dijo una recién llegada Roxiel –Ya te he dicho que sasuke no es hijo tuyo, ¿En que idioma quieres que te lo diga?

-No importa las veces que me lo repitas –la encaro –No te creeré.

-Eres imposible –gruño por lo bajo

-Por eso me amas

Roxiel lo miro con seriedad

-Disfrute el viaje Zar, por que será el ultimo que compartiremos

-Roxiel...

-Olvídalo, no pienso seguir con esta estupida discusión –dijo molesta mientras se alejaba del Ruso dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Itachi suspiro pesadamente.

-No se acerque a mi capitán si sabe lo que le conviene –dijo Eric en tono desafiante

El pelinegro lo miro con el seño fruncido

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?

-Eso depende de ti Zarcito –dijo amenazante –Puedo ser tu menor amigo o tu peor enemigo, La decisión es tuya –Con esas ultimas palabras, el pirata castaño dejando a un Itachi con deseos homicidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban tan solo a un día de la isla Sulú y aun mes del nacimiento de una nueva vida.

William y Roxiel se encontraban en el camarote de esta ultima, los dos estaban en silencio.

-Se que quieres decirme algo William, así que escúpelo de una vez.

-Me preocupa mi sobrino

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto confundida -¿Por qué te preocupa mi hijo?

-Por que debe tomar una decisión con respecto al Ingles, así como tu lo hiciste con Itachi.

-Son casos distintos.

-¿Por qué es distinto? –la cuestiono –Tu y Sasuke son piratas, ambos se enamoraron de personas ajenas a nuestro mundo y no de cualquiera, de miembros de la nobleza, tu, de un Zar Ruso, tu escogiste este mundo y dejar a Itachi, ahora es turno de que el hijo de ambos escoja.

-Eres igual de terco que Itachi –gruño Roxiel por lo bajo Sasuke **NO** es el hijo de los dos, solo mío y de otro hombre –dijo dando por terminado ese asunto de paternidad –En cuanto a lo otro, te repito que son casos distintos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el simple hecho de que Sasuke es varón y yo mujer

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que el no le pertenece al Ingles, sino al contrario, por tanto el Ingles debe acatar todas las ordenes de Sasuke.

-¿Y crees que es justo para el niño?

-Lo que el piense me importa poco –dijo –A mi solo me interesa lo que mi hijo quiera.

-¿Sin importar que en el proceso lastimes a alguien?

Roxiel se encogió de hombros, dando a entender a su hermano que eso, a ella no le importaba.

-No se por que haces tanto drama –dijo la ojiroja –Te recuerdo que nuestra madre estaba en similares circunstancias y nunca se arrepintió de estar al lado de nuestro padre.

-Aun así... –suspiro pesadamente –Me siento culpable por lo que ese niño a tenido que pasar.

-Me ofendes hermano –dijo con falso tono molesto -¿Insinúas acaso que no trato bien a mis prisioneros?

-No fue por eso que lo dije

-Olvídalo –le dijo mientras servia un poco de Ron para su hermano y para ella -En todo caso, será decisión de Sasuke –le dijo mientras le entregaba aquella bebida –Como tu mismo lo dijiste... Es su decisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin habían regresado a la Isla de Sulú donde fueron recibidos, algunos con gran entusiasmo y otros no tanto (nnU)

-¡Sasuke! –dijo Naruto para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo, lo que le resultaba algo complicado a causa de su muy avanzado embarazo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Rosa Negra –le dijo Temari mientras levantaba la mano derecha frente a su pecho y apretaba el puño

-Lo mismo digo –dijo la ojiroja imitando el a la rubia.

-Ya que esta... Mujer e Itachi están libres –hablo Cristian molesto -¿Serian tan amables en dejarnos ir? –dijo molesto

-Tranquilo minino –le dijo Morgan sonriendo con superioridad –No querrá privarnos de su compañía tan pronto, ¿verdad? –le pregunto con burla

-Además no querrá perderse la boda de **MI** hijo con su hermano –dijo Roxiel -¡¿QUÉ?! –grito escandalizado el soberano Ingles -¡Por ningún motivo aceptare tal cosa!

-¿Pero si la deshonra de su familia? –pregunto con inocencia -¿Qué pensaran al ver al príncipe embarazado?, será un verdadero escándalo.

Por la cara que había puesto William, todos supieron que la ganadora de esa disección había ido Roxiel.

-El que calla otorga "su-ma-jes-tad"

-Cristian –dijo con preocupación Naruto.

-Bueno, preparemos una gran celebración que no todos los días el Rey de los piratas se casa con un príncipe Ingles.

-No le hagas caso Cristian, solo trata de hacerte enojar –le dijo Itachi.

-Y lo esta logrando –gruño por lo bajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban un alejados de los demás, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Te vez hermoso así dobe –le dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba el vientre del rubio, sintiendo algunas pataditas –A pateado –dijo con alegría

-Esta feliz de que su padre este de regreso Dattebayo –sonrió Naruto y Sasuke le devolvió el gesto.

Cualquiera que viera a Sasuke actuar así, seguramente diría que definitivamente se había vuelto loco, o que estaba viendo alguna visión demoníaca, signo seguro de que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca (nnU), pero, aun así real.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? –le pregunto el azabache

-Bien, Shino y el señor Pata de Palo me han cuidado muy bien Dattebayo –dijo sonriéndole –Al igual que todos

-Mas les valía –dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda –Si no hubieran acatado mis ordenes de cuidarte, los abría abierto desde la garganta al estomago –mientras hablaba, Sasuke le daba pequeños besos por todo el cuello.

-Mmmm, Sasuke... Te amo

-Yo igual mi zorrito, yo igual

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Roxiel y los suyos se encontraban en la antigua taberna en compañía de Cristian, Neji e Itachi.

-Será mejor regresar a la isla Roja o a isla Tortuga –dijo Karin en tono serio –Nuestras provisiones ya casi se han agotado –dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos –Sin mencionar que estamos expuestos a cualquier ataque.

-Tienes un muy buen punto a tu favor Karin –dijo Roxiel mientras subía los pies a la mesa ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del Ingles –Sin embargo, no podemos movernos de aquí, por lo menos en un mes y medio.

-¡¿Por qué no?! –pregunto molesta.

-¡Por el lindo zorrito! –dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas capitanas del Rackham a la vez.

-Sin embargo no pueden negar que no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos tanto tiempo –hablo Morgan.

-¿Qué sugieres? –le pregunto Roxiel.

-Podemos poner al chico al cuidado de todos los médicos de todos los barcos –sugirió –Así podremos navegar e ir a Isla Tortuga –dijo –Aunque claro, ahí no estará tan seguro como en la isla de la reina muerte.

Roxiel bajo los pies de la mesa, para reemplazarlos por sus codos, entrelazo sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla y miro al pelinegro con seriedad.

-¿Por quien me tomas? –le dijo la ojiroja –Tu, la tripulación del Rackham y... –miro a Itachi, Neji y Cristian de mala manera –Tus "invitados" tienen prohibido conocer la ubicación de la isla del rey de los piratas, además –continuo –Tu tienes una misión que cumplir, ¿Acaso lo olvidas? ¬¬

Morgan cerro los ojos y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que había valido la pena el intentarlo.

-¿Entonces que sugieres? –le pregunto un molesto Gaara.

La reina pirata guardo silencio por unos momentos para analizar la situación.

-Iremos a isla Tortuga, reabastecemos provisiones y después, SOLO y únicamente SOLO, el Ankoku, el Halcon Rojo y el Shukaku (el barbo de Gaara), partirán a la isla roja –dijo –en cuanto a ti, morgan, te llevas a tus "amiguitos" a donde los encontraste...

-¡Me niego a dejar a Naruto solo! –protesto el ojiazul.

-Y yo me niego a irme sin aclarar ciertos asuntos... Rosa Negra –le dijo Itachi decidido.

-Bien, en ese caso, tendrán el gran honor de conocer nuestras Galeras pues es ahí donde pasaran todo el viaje –sentencio –Kakashi, Eric, ustedes estarán a cargo de sus majestades, trátenlos, ¿No queremos que crean que somos unos bárbaros, verdad? –les pregunto con burla, a lo cual solo Eric asintió con una sonrisa burlona en los labios –Bueno, preparen todo para salir cuanto antes.

-¡¡Si!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara miro molesto a Lee, el cual se encogió de miedo por la mirada que el pirata le dedicaba.

-Te dije claramente que no te alejaras de mi –le dijo molesto, pues el pelinegro había cometido la "falta" de alejarse del pelirrojo cinco pasos (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬U)

-Go-gomen ne –trato de disculparse

-¡Eres un idiota! –le grito para luego propinarle una fuerte bofetada, la cual lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Detente! –le grito el ojiblanco al tiempo que le soltaba un fuerte puñetazo.

-Tu... No te metas en donde no te llaman –dijo molesto mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios –Esto es entre mi mascota y yo

-¡No puedes tratar a una persona como si fuera un animal!

-¿A no? –pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo de medio lado -¿Qué me dices de todas esas personas de color?

-Es diferente.

-¿Sou ka? –pregunto Eric quien acompañaba a Neji, junto a Cristian, Itachi y Morgan -¿Por qué? –el ojiblanco le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Eso no importa –corto Neji –Déjalo en paz...

-¿Y si no lo hago? –dijo desafiante –Te recuerdo que no tienes ninguna ingerencia entre nosotros.

-¿Qué tal si arreglan esto como hombres? –dijo Morgan con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Es verdad –lo apoyo Cristian –Podemos hablarlo.

-¿Hablarlo? –repitió inocente –Eso es para las mujeres, yo hablaba de un duelo.

-¿Un duelo? –repitió Itachi

-Así es como resolvemos nuestras discusiones –dijo Morgan –¿Les parece bien?

-Si –dijeron los dos.

-Bien –dijo el pirata –Pero pongamos una condición, si Neji te gana... El se queda con el chico.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Te quedas con mi barco y tripulación

-Pero Morgan –dijo sorprendido Neji.

-¿Estas de acuerdo Gaara?

-Si

-¿Estas seguro de esto Morgan? –le pregunto el ojiblanco.

-Claro, confió en ti –le dijo sonriendo –Además, soy un excelente maestro por eso no me preocupo.

-¿Van a seguir hablando como viejas chismosa o vamos a empezar de una puta vez? –gruño por lo bajo el pelirrojo

-Bien, las reglas son las siguientes –hablo Morgan dedicándole una mirada a cada uno –Ya que no quiero perder mi hermoso cuello a manos de Rosa Negra por dejar que se mataran a su sobrino o a uno de sus sucesores, se prohíbe matarse –dijo –La pela será a puño limpio, pierde quien diga me "rindo" o toque el suelo con la espalda o el trasero, ¿Están de acuerdo? –ambos asintieron –Bien... ¡Comiencen!

Gaara fue el primero en atacar, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro al castaño, haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos, el pelirrojo aprovecho esto para propinarle otro golpe pero, esta vez, Neji logro esquivarlo.

-¿Crees que Hyuga pueda con el? –le pregunto Cristian a Itachi.

-No lo se –le respondió –Pero espero que si

-Pues yo ya lo estoy dudando –dijo Morgan al ver como Neji por poco y toca el suelo con la espalda, pero al ultimo momento logro evitarlo –Adiós mi hermoso barco TT

Tanto Itachi como Cristian lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran gota de sudor.

Gaara le lanzo otro ataque, pero en el ultimo momento, Neji se agacho y de una certera patada en las piernas del pelirrojo lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas.

-Hombre de poca fe –se burlo Itachi

-Te he ganado

Gaara se levanto molesto, le dedico una mirada de odio a Lee y luego se alejo

-No puedo cree que Gaara aya perdido contra ese estupido –se quejo Eric

-Ven –le dijo el ojiblanco a Lee –Ahora estas a salvo.

-Gra-gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya todo estaba listo para la partida, como se había decidido, Naruto iría en el Halcon Rojo, bajo la supervisión de los médicos de todos los barcos para asegurarse que el embarazo marchara bien hasta el ultimo momento, también, Cristian, Itachi y la misma Rosa Negra viajarían en con el, el primero por que por nada del mundo deseaba dejar a su hermano solo ni un momento, la ultima por que estaba deseosa de conocer a su nieto y no quería perderse el nacimiento, mientras que Itachi lo hacia por que quería que Roxiel le dijera la verdad del origen de Sasuke, en cuanto a Neji, bueno el viajaría en el barco de Morgan, junto con Lee.

Pasaron algunas semanas, el día había comenzado despejado y hermoso, pero, a los ojos expertos de un marino, era mas que obvio que una fuerte tormenta se acercaba.

-Que hermoso día dattebayo –dijo el rubio mirando el cielo azul

-Es mejor que entres al camarote dobe –le dijo Sharingan –Pronto caerá una fuerte tormenta.

-Sasuke-baka, ¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo va a llover si el no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo?

-Siento decirte Naru-chan que rojillo tiene razón –le dijo Sai

-¿Qué quieres aquí? ¬¬ -gruño Sasuke

-Solo vine a decirle a naru-chan que Shino y los otros tarados lo quieren ver en su camarote y descansando o sino a ti, rojillo, te castran –dijo con una de sus típica sonrisas

-No molestes idiota ¬¬ -grupo por lo bajo Sasuke.

-Recuerda que tienes que descansar –dijo Sai al rubio

-Esta bien Dattebayo

Naruto dio un paso, al hacerlo, sintió una fuerte punzada en el bajo vientre que lo hizo soltar un fuerte gemido de dolor, si no hubiera sido por Sasuke y Sai, el rubio hubiera caído al suelo

-¡¡Naruto!! –gritaron los dos

-Naruto –lo llamo Sasuke con preocupación -¿Qué te sucede?

-Argg, ya... Va... Aaahh... Nacer... –dijo entre contadamente

-Sai, ve y busca a esos buenos para nada –le ordeno mientras cargaba a Naruto -¡Que vayan a mi camarote!

Sai salio corriendo en busca de los médicos a bordo.

-Aguanta amor –le dijo el pirata al rubio

El ingles dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor, sentía como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro, era un dolor sumamente insoportable

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shino se encontraba con Roxiel en la proa del barco

-Por lo visto una tormenta muy fuerte se desatara pronto –le dijo Roxiel

-Si –la apoyo Shino –A juzgar por como esta la mare, la tormenta llegara en una hora cuanto mucho.

-¡¡Shino!! –le grito Sai

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado? –le pregunto la ojiroja

-Es... Naruto... esta dando a luz

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, para luego echar a correr rumbo al camarote del pelinegro, donde seguramente estaría el rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como se había predicho, la tormenta se desato, una de las mas fuertes jamás sentidas por las tripulaciones de aquellos barcos piratas, pero, mientras en cubierta todo era un caos, dentro del camarote del capitán del Halcon Rojo, las cosas no eran diferentes, pues los médicos andaban de un lado a otro, entre barullos, mezclados con gritos de autentico dolor por parte del rubio, finalmente los gritos de dolor cesaron, para ser reemplaza por el llanto, de no uno, sino dos bebes.

-Shino –dijo Sasuke tan pronto lo vio salir de su camarote, al cual no lo habían dejado entrar, algo que no le había agradado, pero no tuvo opción -¿Cómo esta Naruto? ¿Y mi hijo?

-Los tres están bien Sasuke –le respondió –Puedes pasar a verlos

-¿Tres? O.o

-Así es –le dijo el medico del Ankoku, o mas bien, la medica, pues se trataba de una mujer de largo cabello lila y ojos de igual color –Felicidades Sharingan... Haz tenido un niño y una niña muy lindos –le sonrió –Puedes pasar a verlos, pero no despiertes al rubio que esta rendido.

Sasuke entro a su camarote como un rayo para ver como estaba su rubio y sus hijos

-Sharingan –dijo otro de los médicos piratas, el medico del Rackham quien traía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto –le presento a su hijo –dijo mientras descubría al pequeño bulto, para mostrar al pequeño bebe, el cual, tenia el cabello rubio pero sus ojos eran negros

-Y yo tengo el placer de presentarle a su hija –dijo otro hombre, el medico del Shukaku mientras descubría a la pequeña, la cual tenia el cabello como el, aunque sus ojos eran azules, la piel de ambos era pálida, como la suya.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto?

-Bien, solo necesita descansar un poco

-Retírense –los médicos asintieron dejando a los bebes en un moisés, el cual, había sido suyo cuando bebe, lo que fue una sorpresa, pues no esperaba que su madre hubiera guardado algo como eso y menos en un barco pirata, pero como siempre, la reina pirata sorprendía a su hijo.

Sasuke se acerco a naruto, acaricio su mejilla para luego besarlo en la frente, no importaba que afuera el mundo se estuviera cayendo, en ese momento, no le importaba ni su barco, lo único importante era Naruto y sus bebes.

Del barco se podría encargar su madre, en ese momento, su lugar era ahí, velando el sueño de sus hijos y de su rubio.

-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo... Mi dobe –dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios del Ingles –Te... amo... –con estas ultimas palabras, sello sus labios en un calido beso.

-Yo también te amo Dattebayo –dijo el rubio mas dormido que despierto

-Duerme dobe, lo necesitas –le dijo con ternura, el rubio asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera, las cosas comenzaban a calmarse poco a poco y la tormenta, desapareció tan pronto como llego, milagrosamente, ninguna baja se había dado en ninguno de los barcos, ni tampoco, había hecho grandes destrozos, cosa rara, teniendo en cuenta de lo terrible que esta había sido.

-Roxiel –lo llamo Shino, la aludida lo miro –Ya eres abuela

La ojiroja sonrió para luego dirigirse al camarote de su hijo para conocer a sus nuevos nietos.

¿Por fin todo seria tranquilidad de ahora en adelante? ¿Oh esta calma solo era el preludio a una terrible tormenta?

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: hola!!!! Gomen ne por la demora, pero espero que les guste el capitulo n.n

YoukoSaiyo: Y ahora si, en el siguiente capitulo será el final.

Lizerg-chan: Por cierto, ¿Cómo les gustaría que se llamaran los pequeños?

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, solo el niño, por que la niña se ya tiene nombre, bueno, esperamos sus sugerencias

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, hasta la próxima n-n

YoukoSaiyo: Bye


	28. Epilogo Desicion parte II

**Capitulo 26.- Epilogo... Dedición parte**

Tras la noticia del nacimiento de los hijos de Sharingan, la tripulación había comenzado a celebrar, entre risas, música y claro, sin olvidarse del Ron, mientras que en el camarote de Sasuke, las cosas estaban un poco tensas, pues a Naruto no le daba buena espina su suegra.

-Se parecen mucho a ti Sasuke –le dijo Roxiel mientras acunaba a la pequeña en sus brazos –En especial esta preciosura de nena.

-Yo creo se parecen a mi hermano –dijo Cristian –Son dignos miembros de la familia real Inglesa

-Bueno, será mejor que los dejemos descansar –dijo Roxiel ignorando al monarca ingles –Sasuke, puedes quedarte con ellos, yo me haré cargo de capitanear el Halcon Rojo.

Sasuke asintió y sonrió a su madre, la idea le agradaba bastante.

-Madre... En cuanto a...

-Eso lo veremos en la isla roja –lo interrumpió Roxiel –Después de todo, la boda del nieto del gran Barba Roja no es cosa de todos los días –Sonrió -¿No estas reacuerdo?

-Mi hermano SOLO se casara por la iglesia –dijo Cristian molesto –No permitiré que el viva en concubinato y menos con un pirata

Ambos pelinegros lo miraron de forma asesina, pues aquel comentario había entristecido a Naruto

-Majestad, venga conmigo, dejemos a la feliz pareja disfrutar de sus hijos –la ojiroja se acerco al rubio mayor para susurrarle al oído –A menos que quiera que lo deje en alguna isla desierta y ya no pueda ver a su hermanito

Cristian le dedico una mirada de oído e iba protestar, pero el bostezo que dio Naruto lo persuadió de hacerlo

-Bien –suspiro –Naruto que descanse y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme

-Hai –le respondió el menor ingles con una sonrisa.

-Yo también me retiro –dijo la ojiroja sonriendo –Si necesitan algo ya saben –dijo para luego hacer un ademán con la meno y salir del camarote dejando solos a los nuevos padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai y Roxiel se encontraban junto al timón del barco, esta ultima era la que tenia el mando.

-Quien iba a pensar que el señor "me importa un rábano descendencia", se haya convertido en dos pequeños de un solo golpe –se burlo Sai.

-Pues también tu deberías pensar en buscarte pareja Sai –le dijo la ojiroja sonriéndole –Sobre todo cuando ambos sabemos que cierto pelirrojo no te es indiferente.

Aquel comentario hizo que el menor se sonrojara salvajemente, ante esto la reina pirata soltó una carcajada.

-Por lo visto es verdad

-Bu-Bueno... Tal vez me interese un poco

-¿Un poco? –repitió con burla –Venga Sai que te lo crea quien no te conoce –dijo aun divertida

-De todas forma yo solo soy una de sus putas –dijo el pelinegro bajando la cabeza

-Eso no es verdad...

-¡Claro que si! –exclamo mirándola –El me ve como si fuera una de sus rameras

-¿El te lo a dicho?

-No, pero me ha dejado claro que lo nuestro no va mas haya del sexo.

-¿No va mas haya del sexo? –repitió –Si claro, dile a Gaara que a otro perro con ese hueso, es mas que obvio que el esta interesado por ti

-Yo no estoy tan seguro –Rosa Negra se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu problema si crees o no

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, Sai, por que pensaba en lo dicho por la reina pirata, mientras Rosa Negra lo hacia para dejar pensar al chico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

William esquivo algo de dificultad un tarro que se estrello contra la pared, destrozándose

-Te mas cuidado –dijo mirando molesto al ruso -¿Acaso quieres matarme? ¬¬

-Es que me da mucha rabia –dijo molesto

-Mi hermana es terca como una mula

-Lo se, lo era hace años y por lo visto no ha cambiado

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que Sasuke en realidad no sea tu hijo? –le pregunto –Se que han pasado muchos años desde que no veo a mi hermana pero estoy seguro que no es de los que inventan la muerte de un hijo para ocultar la paternidad

-¿Cómo explicas entonces que ese chico se parezca tanto a mi? –el ojirojo se encogió de hombros.

-Eso chico, Sai, también se parece a mi, ¿Por qué no crees que el pueda ser tu hijo y que Roxiel te lo oculte?

-No, ese chico es algunos años mayor a mi hijo y Sasuke...

-Según me dijo Pata de Palo, Sasuke, es un año menor al hijo que Roxiel y tu tuvieron

-Pues no lo acepto –dijo –Nadie me quita de la cabeza que ese chico es mi hijo

William suspiro

-Deberás que eres terco ¬¬ -murmuro el ojirojo mas para que para su compañero

-No soy ningún terco ¬¬

-Itachi, te considero mi amigo, por tanto te aconsejo que dejes por la paz ese asunto

-No, no lo are –sentencio –Estoy seguro que el tiene lazos sanguíneos con migo… Si no como mi hijo…

-Itachi, ya hablamos de eso –dijo el ojirojo comenzando a hartarse –Tu mismo me dijiste que tanto tus padres como hermano murieron.

-Si, lo se, pero… Es que…

-¿Es que?

-Shisui…

-¿Shisui? ¿Quién es ese?

-Mi primo…. Falleció meses después de mis padres… Pero eso no es el punto… El me informo que su esposa había tenido un hijo y que viajarían para que yo pudiera conocer a mi sobrino pero…. Su barco fue atacado por piratas, se encontraron los cuerpos de todos… Menos el del bebe

-¿Y crees que el hijo de mi hermana puede ser ese bebe? -Itachi asintió -Hermano, acepta de una vez que Roxiel estuvo con otro hombre y que Sasuke es fruto de esa relación y deja de buscarle tres pies al gato

-Hay una forma de saber si el no pertenece a mi familia

-"este ya se volvió loco" -pensó para si William -¿Y cual es esa forma Itachi?

-Una marca

-¿Que clase de marca?

-Es un lunar, no recuerdo en que parte del cuerpo, pero, si ese joven es el hijo de Shisui debe tener un lunar, es extraño, según la descripción que me dio mi primo, tiene una forma circular, con tres aspas y un circulo en el medio del mas grande.

-¿Como el tuyo?

-Si.

William guardo silencio unos momentos, meditando lo dicho por el Zar.

-Si eso fuera verdad... ¿Que harías?

-Le diría la verdad, lo llevaría a Rusia y lo convertiría en mi sucesor

-¿Aun en contra de los deseos de Roxiel? -el ruso lo miro sin entender -Mi hermana ama a Sasuke como su hijo que es y si, por alguna razón mi sobrino llegara a odiarla o enojarse por tu culpa, créeme que por mucho que te ame, no alcanzaría para calmar su sed de venganza

-Pero si el es miembro de la familia real de Rusia merece saberlo

-Mi padre solía decir, una mujer es como una delicada flor, frágil y débil... Pero, ni el mas tonto sabe que no debe lastimar a un hijo, por que entonces esa delicada flor se convertirá en una bestia salvaje que no descansara hasta ver muerto al que se atrevió a lastimar a su cachorro

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir, mi estimado Itachi, que mejor dejes las cosas por la paz y esperes -dijo para luego recostarse en la cama -Mi hermana te dirá lo que quieres saber, a su tiempo y cuando este lista

Itachi suspiro derrotado

-¿Crees que algún día me lo diga?

-Estoy seguro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rojillo -dijo Sai sonriendo al ver a su amigo de infancia en cubierta -¿Como esta naru-chan?

-Bien, ¿Donde esta mi madre?

-En mi camarote descansando -le respondió -¿Por que?

-No es tu asunto-le respondió para luego irse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke entro al camarote de Sai en el que su madre se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, el pelinegro se acerco a la cama, el rostro de su madre reflejaba tranquilidad, dulzura, era irónico que aquella expresión perteneciera a uno de los piratas mas buscados, pero así era.

-Madre –la llamo suavemente, la mujer abrió sus orbes de fuego

-Mmm... ¿Sasuke? –dijo mas dormida que despierta mientras se incorporaba -¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar con tigo

-¿No puede esperar? –le pregunto –Estoy demasiado cansada

-No, no puede esperar

La pelinegra suspiro derrotada, se estiro un poco para desperezarse

-Bien, pero tomemos algo fuerte para quitarme el sueño

Sasuke asintió para luego salir del camarote y regresar al poco tiempo con una botella del Ron mas fuerte que tenían y dos tarros, la mujer sonrío

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que es tan importante como para despertarme hijo? –pregunto para luego beber un poco del Ron

-Quiero formalizar mi relación con Naruto

-Ya hablamos de eso Sasuke, te dije que tan pronto llegáramos a Isla tortuga yo misma los casaría.

-Quiero que nos case alguien de la religión de Naruto

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba –dijo la pirata –Por lo visto te ha dado fuerte el amorío, teniendo en cuenta nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien con Dios –sonrío -¿Dónde quedo mi lindo bebe que decía "solo muerto me llevan ante un religioso"? –se burlo, tenia ganas de molestarlo un rato como venganza por despertarla –Me lo han cambiado por un santurrón –dramatizo la ojiroja

-Madre, deja de decir estupideces ¬.¬

-Sniff, Sniff, ¿que hice para merecer un hijo tan mala?

-Madre, esto es serio ¬.¬

-Bien, Bien –dijo Roxiel –Me encargare de eso

-Gracias

-Supongo que también quieres a un cura por mis nietos, ne? –Sasuke asintió –Bien, hablare con el Azteca

-¿El Azteca? –repitió –¿El que puede saber de eso?

-¿Olvidas que el Azteca fue monje?

-Hn, Bien

-Si eso es todo hijo me gustaría dormir unas horas mas antes de retomar el lugar de capitán

-Bien –dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta

-Por cierto –hablo nuevamente Roxiel -¿Cómo llamaran a los pequeños?

Sasuke la miro con una media sonrisa

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a la tortuga

La mujer se cruzo de brazos, inflo las mejillas y le enseño la lengua de forma infantil, ante esto, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, salio de la habitación preguntándose como esa mujer podía tener tantas personalidades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin habían llegado a la isla tortuga, lo primero que todas las tripulaciones hicieron fue reabastecer provisiones.

-¡Te extrañaremos lindo zorrito! –dijeron Mary y Bonny al mismo tiempo -¡Y a tus lindos bebes también!

Sasuke les dedico una mirada de furia asesina, pues ambas mujeres abrazaban y restregaban al rubio

-Aun sigo sin entender como es que ustedes dos son conocidas como las sirenas de la sangre –hablo Morgan quien estaba al lado de Neji

Pero las dos mujeres no le prestaron atención, en vez de eso, las dos se abalanzaron a abrazar al pobre Lee, que esta escondido tras el ojiblanco

-¡También a ti te extrañaremos monito!

-¡Suéltenlo par de arpías! –les grito molesto Neji al tiempo que les quitaba a Lee y lo abrazaba con ademán protector

-¡Que tierno! –exclamaron las dos

-Defiende a monito –dijo Boon mirándolos con ojos en forma de corazón

Aquel comentario hizo que el ojiblanco se sonrojara

-Kawai

-Ustedes dos son un caso perdido –suspiro Morgan –Neji vamos, hay que preparar todo para zarpar lo antes posible.

-Vamos Naruto –le dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la mano para conducirlo de vuelta al barco, mientras menos contacto tuviera su rubio con esas locas mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces... ¿Me ayudaras? –le pregunto Roxiel a la persona frente a ella, un hombre de piel morena, cabello y ojos negros, traía unas plumas coloridas en el cabello.

El, era el Azteca, que, antes de convertirse en filibustero, había pertenecido al sacerdocio y tenia a su cuidado una iglesia en un pueblito en su tierra natal, México.

-Ya sabes que si Roxiel –le respondió el Azteca –Espero no estar muy oxidado, la ultima vez que ejercí mi sacerdotado fue cuando bautice a tu hijo

-Y ahora lo casaras –dijo con tono burlón –Y como bono extra bautizaras a sus hijos

El hombre comenzó a reír junto con Roxiel

-Bueno... Entonces partirás con nosotros –dijo Rosa Negra

-Iré por mis cosas

-Nos veremos al atardecer en el muelle

El hombre asintió para luego retirarse

-¿El Azteca? –dijo un recién llegado Morgan –Vaya, así que el peque se te casa –dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba el mexicano –Uno de los traidores se encuentra en la Iguana.

-¿En la Iguana?

-Al parecer el que uno de los mas importantes seguidores de Orochimaru tiene su base ahí.

-Ya veo... Entonces zarpa lo antes posible y dile a Bonny y Mary que te acompañen, no quiero errores

-Será como tu quieras Roxiel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En verdad son hermoso –dijo Roxiel quien tenia en brazos al pequeño, meciéndolo para que dormirá

-Yo... Arigato por ayudarme con ellos –le dijo un avergonzado rubio

-No te preocupes, me alegra tener la oportunidad de cuidar de mis nietos –dijo con algo de melancolía -¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo creí que no viviría para conocer a mis nietos –sonrió –Pero ahora que los puedo tener en mis brazos, que los puedo besar –beso la frente del pequeño –Me siento como en un sueño.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento tan tierno, tan maternal de la reina pirata

-¿Ya han decidido como llamarlos? –pregunto sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos

-Hai

-¿Puedo saber cuales serán?

-Bueno... Sasuke me dijo que el quería decirle dattebayo

-Y eso es lo que haré –dijo Sharingan entrando al camarote

-¿Y como los llamaran?

-El niño se llamara Hien –le respondió Sasuke

-Y como no nos pudimos poner de acuerdo con el nombre de nuestra hija decidimos ponerle dos nombres Dattebayo –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Y como la llamaran?

-Roséela… que fue idea de Sasuke-teme y Kagime que fue mi idea Dattebayo

-¿Roséela Kagime? –repitió Roxiel, esa combinación de nombres se escuchaba extraño, pero si así quería su hijo llamarlos, pues para ella esta bien –Hien-chan y Ro-chan, cuando lleguemos a la isla roja su abuela los llenara de regalos y los presumiré a todos los barbajanes y filibusteros de mala muerte con los que me tope –aquel comentario de la mujer, hizo que a la pareja le saliera una enorme gota

-¿Ya has conseguido lo que te pedí madre?

-Claro que si hijo –le dijo la ojiroja sonriéndole –Por cierto, ¿Puedes venir con migo al Ankoku antes de que zarpemos?

-¿Para que?

-Por una vez has caso a tu madre sin protestar –le dijo mientras colocaba al bebe que dormía placidamente en el moisés –Te estaré esperando –dijo para luego marcharse, no sin antes besar la frente de sus dos nietos y la mejilla de su nuevo "hijo"

-Tu madre me sorprende Dattebayo

-A ti y a todo el mundo –le respondió Sasuke

-Sabes, yo creía que tu madre solo era un monstruo sediento de sangre… Demo… Cuando la vi con mis bebes me di cuenta que no era lo que parece Dattebayo.

-Mi abuelo solía decir que mi madre era como las sirenas

-¿Como las sirenas Dattebayo?

-Hermosa de apariencia delicada pero cruel y letal.

-Espero que Ka-chan no se parezca a ella cuando sea mayor, Dattebayo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxiel abordo su barco, ya faltaba poco para todo estuviera listo para hacerse a la mar nuevamente.

-¿Y como están los pequeños? –le pregunto Kakashi tan pronto vio a su capitana

-Bien… Se parecen a Sasuke cuando era bebe.

-Solo espero que no se parezcan a el en su forma de ser –dijo el peliplata poniendo ojito feliz

-Yo por el contrario lo espero –dijo la mujer sonriendo –Si alguien me busca, estoy en mi camarote –dijo para luego alejarse

-Me pregunto… ¿Si algún día estaré en la misma situación que Roxiel? –se pregunto con algo de melancolía –Iruka….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Para que querías verme madre? –le pregunto Sasuke entrando al camarote de su madre

-Abre el cofre que esta en mi cama –le dijo Roxiel

Sasuke hizo mala cara y se acerco a la cama de su madre, abrió el cofre encontrándose con dos hermosos anillos, uno, con la forma de un Fénix y una serpiente entrelazados, sus ojos eran de zafiros (el Fénix) y esmeraldas (la serpiente), además de otras piedras preciosas.

Sharingan miro sorprendido a su madre, una vez mas lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Los encargue poco después de tu nacimiento –le dijo –Esperaba que algún día te enamoraras y tu y tu pareja los usarían... Y hoy es ese día –sonrió.

-Madre...

-¿Sabes? Siempre me imagine que encontrarías alguna chica o chico filibustero y que ambos asaltarían barcos y robarían tesoros... Pero... Un noble no esta nada mal –sonrió

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo para celebrar?

-Me parece bien madre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había decidido que la boda se realizara en puerto, antes de partir a la isla de la reina muerte por lo que todos en la isla tortuga se preparaban para festejarlo

-Te vez extraño con ese traje Azteca –le dijo Pata de Palo al pirata mexicano quien estaba vestido con hábitos de sacerdote

-Admito que yo también me siento extraño usando esto –dijo el hombre mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca –Hacia muchos años que no ejercía el sacerdocio, espero no hacerlo mal

-Si lo haces créeme que Sasuke se encargara de que no vivas para ver otro día.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Roxiel cuando iba a bautizar a su hijo nnU

-Y ahora es Sasuke –se burlo el anciano

-Vaya madre e hijo –suspiro el hombre

-En fin, hay que ir antes de que Sharingan se desespere y le de por quererte despellejar vivo

-Si T-T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba el Ankoku en el camarote de Roxiel, con su hermano y André, estos últimos lo ayudaban a vestirse.

-Se ve muy bien joven Naruto –le dijo el rubio pirata con una sonrisa –Ese traje le queda muy bien

El menor se sonrojo ante el comentario

-Gracias, no sabia que la Sra. Roxiel pudiera conseguir esta clase de ropas en un lugar como este Dattebayo.

-Seguramente lo robo –dijo molesto Cristian –Esta isla esta plagada de ratas

-Hermano

-Tal vez... Pero, bueno o malo, es nuestra forma de vida –dijo André con una sonrisa –Y en cierto modo es mejor que vivir como gente "normal", al menos aquí somos libres de seguir nuestros propios destinos.

Cristian le dedico una mirada de odio, a pesar de que ese rubio era el único pirata que le agradaba, pero aun así no le agradaba que se metieran en una conversación entre su hermano y el

-¿Estas seguro de esto Naruto?

-Claro que si niichan –le dijo el rubio sonriendo

Cristian suspiro derrotado, y es que nada podía hacer, si su hermano era feliz, pues solo le quedaba resignarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, Sasuke se encontraba en el Halcon Rojo, en su camarote, en compañía de su tío, Itachi y Sai, estaba sumamente nervioso y Sai no le hacia las cosas mas fáciles, haciéndole bromas, burlándose de el y cosas por el estilo.

-Sai ya deja tranquilo a Sasuke –lo regaño William

-Pero es que se ve muy gracioso con esas ropas –se burlo –¿Quién iba a pensar que el señor "ni muerto me visto con esas ridículas ropas" se casaría vestido así? Jajajaja

-Da igual lo que haya dicho, el pasado es pasado –dijo William

-Además, no tienes por que estar tan nervioso –le dijo itachi mirándolo paternalmente –Ya lo desvirgaste y tienen dos hijos, esto solo es mero protocolo

-Ya te quiero ver a ti si Roxiel acepta casarse con tigo –se burlo William lo que le gano una mirada de odio por parte de Itachi

-Primero lo mato antes de permitir que "este" se acerque a mi madre ¬¬ -dijo Sasuke desafiante.

-Vaya, por lo visto no solo le sacaste el carácter a tu madre –sonrió William –También tienes algo de mi con respecto a Roxiel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya todo estaba listo para la boda, Sasuke se encontraba frente al "sacerdote", a su lado se encontraba su madre, la cual lucia un hermoso vestido azul cielo, su cabello estaba recogido y adornado con algunas joyas, junto a ella estaba Itachi, con la condición de no preguntar mas sobre el tema del padre de Sasuke, ambos tenían a los dos pequeños que en ese momento estaban dormidos, ambos cargando a los dos bebes.

Entonces, Naruto hizo acto de presencia, venia acompañado de su hermano, el cual se encargaría de entregarlo, cosa que no le agradaba ni de broma.

-Mas vale que cuides a mi hermano... Pirata –le dijo Cristian a Sasuke tan pronto estuvieron frente a frente.

-De eso puedes estar seguro... Majestad –dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su futuro esposo

El silencio se apodero del lugar por un minuto, hasta que el sacerdote comenzó a hablar.

-Amados hermanos... Amigos y agregados... –esto ultimo lo dijo por Itachi, Neji, Lee y Cristian – Nos hemos reunido en la presencia de Dios para tomar parte en este evento bendecido de reafirmación de los votos matrimoniales de esta joven pareja. –comenzó con su sermón -Esta boda es una celebración de amor. Sasuke y Naruto les agradecen de corazón por su presencia en este día cuando se prometen amor mientras vivan. Su presencia aquí es muestra del amor por ellos. El amor que se siente en este lugar fluye del corazón de Dios. La más grande historia de amor jamás contada se halla en las palabras sencillas "Porque Dios amó tanto al mundo . . .". El más profundo amor que el hombre ha conocido es el amor de Dios. Nosotros amamos porque él nos amó primero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tal parece que el Azteca se tomo muy enserio su papel de religioso –murmuro Pata de Palo a Kakashi

-Es de Esperarse, el fue un religioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke, Naruto, no piensan que su amor es pura casualidad. Están convencidos de que Dios los ha dirigido al estar en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, y que es la voluntad de Dios lo que los ayudó a que el uno encuentre al otro. El hermoso amor que se tienen queda mejor descrito en Primera a los Corintios 13. La Biblia dice: El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor jamás se extingue,... Ahora, pues, permanecen estas tres virtudes: la fe, la esperanza y el amor. Pero la más excelente de ellas es el amor. –El hombre hizo una pausa - ¿Quién entrega a esta Doncel en matrimonio a este hombre? -pregunto

-Por desgracia yo... Su hermano y Rey –dijo el rubio de mala gana –Cristian Uzumaki.

-El Rey Cristian, al acompañar a su hermano por este pasillo, ¿están usted afirmando que están dando su plena bendición al matrimonio de su hermano con este hombre?

-Si

-También, Rey Cristian, ¿esta de esta manera transfiriendo a este hombre la responsabilidad que Dios le dio de cuidar y proteger a su hermano?

-Si –dice para luego retirarse del altar y tomar asiento.

-El Señor Dios dijo: "No es bueno que el hombre esté solo. Voy a hacerle una ayuda adecuada." Luego dijo: "Por eso dejará el hombre a su padre (s) y a su madre (s), y se unirá a su esposa (o), y los dos llegarán a ser un solo cuerpo." –dijo -Así que, si ustedes, Sasuke y Naruto están convencidos de que esta es la voluntad de Dios y están listos para recibirse el uno al otro públicamente como un don de Dios, con perfecciones e imperfecciones por igual, por favor tómense de las manos. Les pido que recuerden que mientras más cerca tengan a Cristo en el centro de su vida, mayor será el amor del uno por el otro.

Sasuke tomo las manos del rubio, el cual se sonrojo ligeramente, ambos se miraban fijamente, mostrándose con tan pequeño acto cuanto se amaban.

-La Biblia declara que el matrimonio es un tipo de la unión mística que existe entre Cristo y la iglesia. Es un cuadro terrenal de una realidad celestial. Como Pablo escribe en la Carta a los Efesios:...sean llenos del Espíritu. Anímense unos a otros con salmos, himnos y canciones espirituales. –hablo nuevamente -Canten y alaben al Señor con el corazón, dando siempre gracias a Dios el Padre por todo, en el nombre de nuestro Señor Jesucristo. Sométanse unos a otros, por reverencia a Cristo. –hizo una pausa -Sasuke, ¿prometes solemnemente delante de Dios y de estos testigos amar y alegrar, en salud y en enfermedad, en la prosperidad o en la adversidad, a este doncel cuya mano sostienes? ¿Prometes ser para el en todo un esposo fiel y leal, y unirte a el hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Lo juro... Por mi vida y honor.

-Príncipe Naruto, ¿prometes solemnemente delante de Dios y de estos testigos amar y alegrar, en salud y en enfermedad, en prosperidad o en adversidad, a este hombre cuya mano sostienes? ¿Prometes ser para él en todo un esposo fiel y leal, y unirte a él hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Lo prometo Dattebayo

-Oigan el amor que Sasuke tiene por príncipe Naruto, y que príncipe Naruto tiene por Sasuke al intercambiar sus votos matrimoniales personales.

-Yo, Sasuke, te quiero a ti, Naruto, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

-Yo, Naruto, te quiero a ti, Sasuke, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

-¿Tienen anillos para darse como símbolos de sus votos matrimoniales? –Tanto Roxiel como Sai asienten, se acercan al sacerdote y le entregan los dos anillos.

-Desde tiempos inmemoriales se ha usado el anillo para sellar este compromiso humano que es el más importante de todos. El anillo es un hermoso símbolo de su amor, puesto que siendo un círculo sin principio ni fin simboliza la eternidad de su amor, y la pureza de su amor a los ojos de Dios en el matrimonio. Como recordatorio interminable de esta hora y como sello de los votos que acaban de hacer, ahora entregan y reciben estos anillos. –El Azteca toma la manos de ambos y coloca en ellas los anillos, respectivamente –Sasuke, favor colocar este anillo en el dedo anular del príncipe Naruto y repite conmigo: Naruto, con este anillo te entrego mi amor, y todo lo que tengo lo comparto contigo, en el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén."

-Naruto, con este anillo te entrego mi amor, y todo lo que tengo lo comparto contigo, en el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén."

-Príncipe Naruto, favor colocar este anillo en el dedo anular del Sasuke y repite conmigo: Naruto, con este anillo te entrego mi amor, y todo lo que tengo lo comparto contigo, en el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén."

-Sasuke, con este anillo te entrego mi amor, y todo lo que tengo lo comparto contigo, en el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén." Dattebayo.

-Lo que Dios a juntado no lo separe el hombre –dijo el Azteca –Sasuke, puedes besar al novio

El pelinegro sonrió ante esto, para luego besarlo con absoluto amor.

-Sasuke, Naruto: Que Dios los bendiga y los guarde. Que el Señor haga resplandecer su rostro sobre ustedes y les muestre su gracia. Que el Señor alce su rostro sobre ustedes y les de paz, ahora y para siempre, Amén.

El Azteca hizo una pausa

-Es mi privilegio presentarles a los esposos de Lacurd

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke decidió que sus hijos se bautizaran de la boda y no cuando llegaran a la Isla roja como se tenia planeado, así los pequeños pasaron a ser Hien de Lacurd y Roséela Kagime de Lacurd.

-¿De Lacurd? –le pregunto Itachi a William una vez la ceremonia termino –¿Ese es el apellido del supuesto padre de Sasuke?

-Claro que no –le respondió William –Ese es el apellido de Roxiel y mió –Itachi lo miro incrédulo -¿Es que acaso creías que mi padre nació llamándose Barba y su apellido era Roja? ¬¬

-No claro que no

-Obviamente mi hermana le dio su apellido a Sasuke a falta del de su padre

-Ya veo –dijo Itachi –Si el fuera mi hijo llevaría mi apellido

-Y ahí vas de nuevo –suspiro resignado el ojirojo

-Tienes razón, prometí a Roxiel que dejaría ese asunto por la paz y tengo que cumplir

-Así es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A causa de la ceremonia y la fiesta que le prosiguió, no les fue posible partir hasta la tarde del siguiente día, aunque claro, los barcos de Morgan, Mary y Bonny partieron antes, pues su misión no podía esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin de mucho tiempo, el Ankoku, el Halcon rojo y por su puesto el Shukaku, llegaban a la isla de la reina muerte.

-Al fin en casa –dijo Roxiel mientras se estiraba después de desembarcar

-Parece que fue una eternidad desde que no veía esta isla –dijo William

-Prácticamente hermano –le sonrió la mujer

-Así que esta es la famosa isla del rey pirata –dijo Neji quien también había venido con ellos.

-Así es –le respondió Roxiel –Pónganse cómodos, estarán aquí un largo tiempo –dijo con algo de burla

-¡Rosa Negra, Sharingan! –los llamo un joven de cabello plata y ojos café

-¿Hiro? –dijo Kakashi sorprendido de ver al joven

-Padre me da gusto verle –dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia al peliplata

-¿Qué haces aquí Hiro? –le pregunto Sasuke

-Les traigo noticias de la hermandad

-¿La hermandad? –repitió Karin algo confusa y no era para menos, la hermandad no era de los que mandaran mensajeros, a menos claro, que fuese algo sumamente importante

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunto Gaara

-Es sobre la carta que envió Rosa Negra

-Ah, ya veo –dijo la aludida –Así que ya tienen todo preparado

-¿Para que madre?

-Para elegir al nuevo Rey pirata

-Pero madre...

-¿Cuándo tenemos que partir?

-La hermandad los espera en la isla del colgado en tres lunas a mas tardar

-Bien, entonces disfrutemos el poco tiempo que tenemos para descansar –dijo la ojiroja encogiéndose de hombros

-Nosotros nos vamos –dijo Gaara –Nos veremos en la isla del colgado –dijo Gaara para luego regresar a su barco.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: hola nnU disculpen por la demora

Youkosaiyo: Y también por no terminar el fic en este capitulo

Lizerg-chan: Pero decidimos dejar un poco de suspenso para el siguiente capitulo

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, hasta la proxima


	29. Epilogo Desicion parte III

**Capitulo 27.- Epilogo… Decisión parte III**

Una vez recibieran el mensaje de la hermandad, cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar para descansar un poco del largo viaje.

-Sasuke –lo llamo el rubio unos minutos después de que entraran a la habitación del azabache.

-¿Qué pasa dobe?

-¿Quien es la hermandad dattebayo?

-Como el numero de océanos, son 7 los que integran la hermandad, son ellos los que se encargan de hacer cumplir las leyes que nos rigen

-¿Ustedes tienen leyes dattebayo? –pregunto el rubio sorprendido mientras acunaba a su pequeña

-Aun que lo dudes dobe –dijo en tono indignado –Las leyes las crea el rey pirata y la hermandad se encarga de hacer que se respeten... "Jamás preguntar por la vida de un compañero antes de ser pirata, nadie puede tener mas que los demás, el botín deberá ser repartido por igual, entre otras" –dijo –Nadie puede ir en contra de las leyes, aun el mismo Rey pirata debe acatar las leyes hechas por los que lo antecedieron.

-¿Pero por que te quieren ver dattebayo?

-Mi madre hizo una ley que solo la afecta a ella

-¿Cuál?

-Si alguna vez era capturada debía darse por muerta y elegir a un nuevo rey, aun cuando esta lograra escapar

-¿Pero por que hizo una ley como esa?

-Ella es la primera mujer en tomar el puesto de rey así que seguramente creo esa ley como un reto a ella misma y de algún modo demostrar su valentía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¿QUE HACE ESTA PUTA EN MI HABITACION?!! –aquel grito proveniente de la cabaña de Kakashi y Sai, seguramente había sido escuchado hasta Inglaterra

-¡¡¿A quien le dices puta, bastardo?!!

-Niños, niños, tranquilícense –dijo Kakashi

-¡¡Otousama no puedo cree que haya dejado de amar a mi omasan por esta ramera!!

-¿estas demente o que? –dijo molesto Sai –Kakashi y yo no tenemos nada que ver

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que haces viviendo con mi otousama?

-¡¡Eso no te incumbe!!

-¡¡Claro que si me incumbe!! –Kakashi suspiro pesadamente

-El vive con migo a pedido de Roxiel –respondió finalmente el mayor

-¿Y por que? –pregunto molesto

-¿Insinúas que debía cuestionar las ordenes de mi capitán?

-Claro que no padre –Sai bufo molesto, tomo algunas de sus cosas y las metió a un morral

-¿Sai?

-No me interesa estar en un lugar en el que me llamen puta o ramera –dijo mirando desafiante al hijo de Kakashi –Nos veremos luego Kakashi –Sai hizo un ademán con la mano para luego salir de la cabaña

-Bueno ahora que "ese", se ha ido –dijo el menor sonriendo -¿Cómo has estado padre?

Kakashi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran gota en la nuca por el cambio tan repentino de su hijo

-¿Qué? O.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jajajaja –reía sin control Suigetsu

-No le veo la gracia cara de pescado ¬¬

-Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras Sai –le dijo Pata de palo con calma

–Y trata de no meterte con Hiro –le dijo Juugo

-Jajajajajaja

-¿Ustedes sabes quien es?

-Es el hijo que Kakashi tuvo con un miembro de la tripulación de William –le respondió Juugo

-Su nombre era Iruka, murió cuando William fue capturado –dijo Pata de Palo –Hiro apenas tenia 9 años cuando eso sucedió, desde entonces fue muy protector con Kakashi, no dejaba que ninguna mujer u hombre se le acercaran, los llamaba Rameras, prostitutas y cosas por el estilo

-¿Y por que es que nunca lo había visto antes? ¬¬

-Eso es por que dos años antes de tu llegada, Hiro se embarco en la tripulación de un miembro de la Hermandad y no habíamos sabido de el hasta hoy

-Supongo que la habitación que yo ocupo era de el

-Pues si –le respondió Suigetsu ya repuesto del ataque de risa.

-Ya veo... Kakashi solo me acepto por que Roxiel se lo ordeno

-En un principio si –le dijo Pata de Palo –Pero con forme paso el tiempo, te empezó a considerar como a un hijo –dijo –Lo se... Por que un año después de tu llegada enfermaste gravemente, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si –respondió sin entender –Casi muero a causa de la fiebre... ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues tanto Shino como Camila (la medico del Ankoku) dijeron que tu no vivirías mucho –dijo Pata de Palo –Kakashi no lo acepto, dijo que ya había perdido a su esposo y que no perdería ahora a un hijo

Aquella revelación dejo impactando a Sai, el también consideraba a Kakashi como a un padre, pero no se esperaba que el lo considerara un hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Sasuke, acunando a su pequeña que en ese momento lloraba, y vaya que tenia buenos pulmones, al poco rato, también su hermano se unió a ella, haciendo que el pobre rubio no supiera que hacer

-Naruto –lo llamo una voz desde la puerta

El monarca miro la habitación con desaprobación, era minúscula, de madera y demasiado humilde para un príncipe, en pocas palabras, una pocilga desde el punto de vista del Rey

-Cristian, ayúdame Dattebayo T-T –le dijo el rubio menor

-¿Acaso ese bárbaro filibustero no te puso una nana para los niños? –pregunto indignado.

-Las madres se encargan de sus hijos –le respondió André quien venia con Cristian

-Pero mi hermano es un príncipe, miembro de la familia real inglesa.

-Disculpe rey Cristian, pero aquí, en tierra, no hay clases, nadie es mas que otro –dijo el rubio –Además no hay mujeres o Donceles que se dediquen al cuidado de hijos ajenos.

-¡¡¡Entonces que ese bastardo ayude!!!

-¡¡¡¡Buaaaa!!!! –lloraron mas fuertes ambos bebes

El rubio pirata suspiro, se acerco al pequeño Hien quien estaba en la cuna empezando a arrullarlo, hasta que, para asombro de ambos hermanos, se durmiera, después tomo a la pequeña e hizo lo mismo

-¿Cómo hiciste para que se durmieran? –pregunto sorprendido Naruto

-Tengo algo de experiencia con niños –dijo el pirata sonrojado –Antes de ser pirata, yo ayudaba a mi madre con mis hermanos menores y también a algunas de mis hermanas.

-Así que eres Doncel –Cristian no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba, André lo miro sorprendido –Un varón no cuida niños o cosas por el estilo

-Si, tiene razón –le sonrío –Soy un doncel

-¿Los sabe esa demonio y el bárbaro ese? –pregunto refiriéndose a Roxiel y Sasuke

-Por supuesto que lo saben, así como el resto de mis compañeros

Silencio…

-Bueno… Naruto-san, le enseñare a cuidar de sus hijos, le dijo sonriendo

-Arigato –dijo el menor –La Srta. Camila trato de enseñarme pero no soy muy buen alumno Dattebayo T.T

-No se mortifique príncipe –le dijo el rubio pirata sonriendo –Camila no tiene mucha experiencia en el cuidado de bebes

Cristian miraba a ambos donceles conversar, mientras uno le enseñaba sobre el cuidado de bebes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que aquí nació mi madre –dijo Neji mirando la cabaña que alguna vez le perteneciera a su difunto abuelo

-Esta muy bien cuidada –menciono William –Debe haber significado mucho esfuerzo para ti hermana

En efecto, la cabaña estaba muy bien cuidada, no parecía que estuviera abandonada desde hacia años.

-En realidad fue Sasuke quien la a mantenido así –respondió la mujer

-¿Y por que el no vive aquí entonces? –pregunto el ojirojo

-Pues en sus exactas palabras dijo "Ni muerto dejo que esa bola de pervertidos se te acerque, por eso no pienso dejarte sola madre"

-Por lo visto tu hijo es demasiado sobre protector con tigo –dijo Itachi –Tanto como yo lo fui –dijo en un susurro

-No le molestara a mi sobrino que nos quedemos aquí

-No… Al contrario, creo que los prefiere aquí que viviendo en el mismo techo.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros –En fin, espero que sea del agrado de los cuatro

-¿Los cuatro? –repitió William mirando a sus dos compañeros

-Claro, ¿No esperaras que deje a ese rubio ególatra bajo el mismo techo que mi hijo? –pregunto mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados –Seria un campo de batalla, en fin –suspiro –Espero que sea de su agrado, en cuanto arregle el asunto que tengo pendiente los llevare de regreso a donde Morgan los encontró –dijo para luego irse

-¿Hermandad? –pregunto Itachi

-Son algo así como los ojos y oídos del rey pirata –le respondió Neji

-Pero eso no es todo sobrino –le dijo William sonriendo –También se encargan de elegir a nuestro rey

-¿Es decir que el titulo de rey no es heredado? –pregunto Itachi

-No, cada Rey se elige por decisión de la hermandad, aunque claro, es el rey quien elige los candidatos al cargo.

-¿Eso significa que Roxiel dejara su lugar como Reina de los piratas?

-Así párese

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando con su madre, hacia varios meses que no tenían un momento para divertirse y ahora que Sasuke era padre de dos niños y seguramente, pronto el Rey de los piratas, pues su tiempo libre se vería reducido notoriamente.

-Estas algo lento Sasu –le dijo Roxiel mientras esquivaba una estocada por parte de su hijo ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto bajando su sable, dando a entender que el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué método utilizara la hermandad para elegir a tu sucesor madre?

-Ya que son dos, seguramente el método mas común cuando se trata de una disputa.

-¿Un combate?

-Es probable

-¿A muerte? –pregunto con una sonrisa sádica

Era obvio que la idea de un combate a muerte con Gaara le fascinaba, pues, a su criterio, significaría el fin de esa molestia pelirroja que tanto detestaba.

-No... –Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio –El asesinato esta prohibido en esa prueba

-Hn

Pero no te preocupes hijo –dijo sonriendo con burla –Ya tendrás otra oportunidad para matar a tu "cuñado" –Sasuke la miro como si estuviera loca –Ya lo entenderás y mas pronto de lo que piensas

-Madre, ¿se te olvida que soy tu único hijo? ¬¬U

-Pensé que considerabas a Sai como a tu hermano –dijo en tono "inocente"

-¿Sai? –repitió Sasuke incrédulo

-Pues aun cuando lo dudes –dijo la ojiroja cruzándose de brazos –Sai a sido para ti como el hermano que no tuviste

-Lo se, pero ¿Sai y el idiota de Gaara? –su madre suspiro melancólica

-Ahora se lo que mi padre sintió cuando la zorra de Constance se caso y cuando William y yo nos fuimos por un año entero –suspiro nuevamente –Sin olvidar, claro, lo de tu nacimiento

-Madre...

-Ahhh... Creo que debo pensar en retirarme... Ya que mis aguiluchos han volado del nido

-Madre... deja de ser tan dramática –dijo el menor con un tic en el ojo

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal le va al ingles con los bebes?

-Tiene algunos problemas

-Normal... Si cuidar a un niño es difícil dos es todo un reto... Además, seguro que al ingles no lo educaron en el cuidado de bebes

-¿Podrías ayudarlo? –Roxiel lo miro de reojo –No solo con los niños... También entrenarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu?

-Sabes muy bien que no tengo paciencia y terminaría por quedarme viudo

-Mas bien serias demasiado blando –dijo la ojiroja con una media sonrisa, lo que ocasiono que Sasuke se sonrojara ligeramente por lo bien que su madre lo conocía.

-Bueno, su entrenamiento tomara tiempo, pues tengo que enseñarle las bases...

-El sabe manejar la espada, le enseño el idiota de su hermano –gruño al solo hecho de recordar a su "querido" cuñado –Solo es cuestión de enseñarle la técnica adecuada

-Es verdad, los ingleses carecen de buena técnica con la espada –medito –Esta bien, yo me encargare de entrenarlo, espero que pueda soportar mi entrenamiento de una semana antes de nuestra partida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora de la comida, los dos monarcas y el ojiblanco se encontraban sentados a la mesa junto a Sasuke y Familia (Lizerg-chan: Ósea, Roxiel, Sai, William y Naruto), además de André por pedido del rubio menor

-¡¡Me opongo!! –dijo molesto Cristian mientras golpeaba la mesa, se había molestado al escuchar lo que Sasuke le dijo a su pequeño hermano -¡¡Suficiente desgracia a tenido mi hermano al tener que casarse con un filibustero y tener a sus hijos como para que encima le quieran enseñar sus costumbres barbaricas!!

-Eso es algo que **usted** no decide –hablo tranquilamente Roxiel

-Te recuerdo idiota que este dobe es **MI** esposo y como tal me pertenece –dijo molesto Sasuke

-Rey Cristian –hablo André -¿No cree que es mejor que la oveja aprenda las artes del lobo para evitar ser comida?

Cristian pareció meditarlo por un momento.

-Esta bien... –André sonrió.

Aquella respuesta dejo boquiabiertos a Naruto y a Itachi, pues Cristian no era de los que daban su brazo a torcer, o aceptara que alguien tuviera razón, salvo claro, a Naruto

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, una vez la sorpresa paso, tal parecía que su buen amigo se estaba enamorando sin darse cuenta, ahora entendía porque siempre estaba pegado a ese rubio y porque le había pedido quedarse en su cabaña con la estupida excusa (a su parecer), de no querer dormir bajo el mismo techo que un vulgar pirata.

-El entrenamiento durara estos 7 días y reanudado una vez regresemos de ver a la hermandad

-Demo... ¿Quién cuidara de los Hi-chan y Ka-chan Dattebayo?

-No se preocupe por eso príncipe Naruto –dijo André –Yo con gusto me encargare de cuidarlos mientras entrena con Rosa Negra.

-Además, Sasuke también se encargara de ellos –dijo Roxiel –Así que no tienes de que preocuparte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así paso la semana, entre duros y arduos entrenamientos por parte de Roxiel a Naruto, pañales y llantos por parte de los pequeños y por supuesto, peleas y discusiones por parte de Hiro a Sai y Cristian a todos (menos a Itachi, Naruto, Neji y André), hasta que llego el momento de partir.

-¡Ya dije que no usuratonkashi! –le grito molesto Sasuke

-¡No le grites a mi hermano bastardo!

-Niños, niños, es suficiente de peleas –dijo Roxiel –Sasuke, es mejor que venga Naruto

-No es bueno que ellos viajen... Hien y Roséela aun son muy pequeños...

-Tranquilo hijo... Ellos estarán bien, además... Estoy segura que estarás mas tranquilo si ellos están cerca de ti

-Hn... Hagan lo que quieran

-Bien, entonces andando, no podemos hacer esperar a la hermandad –dijo el ojirojo sonriendo

-Es cierto, esos idiotas no son nada pacientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte del gran océano, el Shukaku navegaba con rumbo a la irla del ahorcado, aunque, en esos momentos, Gaara se encontraba un poco enfermo

-Gaara, deja que el medico te revisen –le dijo Temari algo preocupada por la salud de su hermanito

-Estoy bien... Solo... Debe haber sido algo que comí

-Si claro, algo que hace ya varas semanas –dijo la rubia -¿No estarás preñado? –aquel comentario hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara tanto que su cara competía con su cabello.

-No digas estupideces Temari ¬///¬

-Así que tengo razón –sonrió con picardía –Y dime hermanito, ¿Sai ya lo sabe?

-¿Por qué crees que Sai es el padre? ¬///¬

-Intuición femenina –Gaara suspiro –Bueno, si no se lo haz dicho ya podrás hacerlo cuando lo veamos en la isla del ahogado –sonrió –De todas formas, es mejor que descanses el resto del viaje, Kankuro y yo nos encargaremos

-¿Tengo otra opción? ¬¬ -pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-La verdad no –sonrió –Así que descansa no quiero que tu o mi sobrinito le suceda –dijo la rubia con dos enormes corazones en sus ojos, Gaara la miro con una enorme gota en la cabeza

-Bueno te dejo para que descanses

-Temari –la llamo

-¿Si?

-No quiero que nadie sepa de mi estado

-Esta bien ototo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La isla del ahoga era un pequeño puñado de tierra, rocoso y estéril en donde los cadáveres de hombre y bestia, un lugar horrible realmente, y cerca de la isla, en un pequeño islote, se encontraba la razón del nombre de la isla, tres cuerpos suspendidos en el aire y solo contenidos por gruesas cuerdas, bajo sus pies un letrero que decía "Esto es lo que a los traidores les espera"

-Vaya, así que Morgan si hace un buen trabajo –sonrió Roxiel con malicia

-Pues a mi me sorprende que ese bueno para nada pueda hacer algo bien –dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, hay que prepararnos para desembarcar –dijo William sonriendo.

-Sai, Kakashi y mi madre, vendrán con migo –dijo –El resto se queda aquí.

-Pero yo quiero acompañarte Dattebayo.

-No –dijo tajante

-No te estoy preguntando Sasuke-Teme, iré y punto

-Lo siento Naru-chan, pero rojillo tiene razón –dijo Sai sonriéndole –No puedes ir

-¿Por qué no Dattebayo?

-Solo el rey, los candidatos al trono pirata y su hombre de mas confianza pueden ver a la hermandad

-Demo...

-No te preocupes ingles... Estoy segura que Sasuke saldrá victorioso –dijo Roxiel con una sonrisa.

-Oi, Dobe –lo llamo Sasuke para luego besarlo –Te prometo que no tardaremos... Una vez derrote a Gaara y me convierta en Rey de los piratas, regresare y te prometo que no me separare otra vez de ti

-¿Lo prometes Teme?

-Lo prometo

-Mas te vale o yo mismo te Pateare el trasero de aquí a la isla roja –Sasuke sonrió ante esto

-Solo si te dejo Dobe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desembarcaron en la isla, siendo recibidos por un hombre, de largo cabello azul marino y lacio y ojos dorados, tenia una cinta de color rojo en la cabeza y vestía también de rojo.

-Bienvenidos sean –dijo el rubio –Yo soy Casius el miembro mas reciente de la hermandad

-Vaya, así que ya se murió el anciano –dijo Roxiel con una media sonrisa

-Acompáñenme por favor –dijo –El otro candidato ya ha llegado, solo faltaban ustedes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El peliazul los llevo ante los demás miembros del consejo, los cuales se encontraban sentados tras una larga mesa, frente a ellos, se encontraba Gaara y sus hermanos, el lugar, aunque una cueva al fin y al cabo, estaba muy bien iluminada, además de a ver diferentes cosas como partes de navíos españoles y demás cosas que seguramente eran uno de los tantos botines de piratas de muchas generaciones.

-Bienvenida Reina Roxiel –dijeron los miembros al mismo tiempo –Bienvenido seas Sharingan, hijo de nuestra reina.

-Bien –hablo Gaara en tono molesto –Ya ha llegado el idiota, ¿Ahora que?

-Antes de que llegaran –hablo el que se encontraba en medio, un hombre mayor de largo pelo cano y ojos negros –Sometimos a votación quien de ustedes seria el mas indicado para tomar el puesto de Rosa Negra

-¿Y quien gano? –pregunto Sai

-Nadie –hablo una mujer rubia de ojos azules –4 de nosotros voto por Gaara, 4 por Sharingan y uno no voto

-Por tanto –hablo Casius –El nuevo rey se decidirá por un combarte

Ambos, Sasuke y Gaara sonrieron de medio lado, aunque sabían de antemano que no se podían matar, pero por lo menos podrían patearse el trasero, el uno al otro.

-¿Aceptan? –ambos asintieron

-Bien –hablo el primero –Entonces comiencen

Ambos dejaron pasar unos minutos en los que analizaron a su contrincante, tal vez buscando algún punto débil, una vez, ambos lo creyeron prudente, se lanzaron al ataque, al principio, parecía que ambos jugaban a defenderse y atacar, pero con forme la pelea continuaba, ambos comenzaban a tomárselo mas enserio (si eso era posible).

-Yo diría que esos dos utilizan este combate como una excusa para matarse –menciono Kakashi sudando gotita.

-Creo que se están emocionando mas de la cuenta –suspiro Roxiel

-Y no son los únicos –dijo Hiro señalando a Sai

-¡No te des por vencido! –grito emocionado -¡Acaba con el!

-Me pregunto, ¿A quien esta apoyando? –pregunto Kakashi, Temari miro de reojo al pelinegro y sonrío para luego dirigir su vista a su hermano.

-Es mejor que se quede en misterio –dijo la ojiroja con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sucede algo Naruto? –le pregunto Itachi al notar su semblante preocupado.

-Quisiera saber que esta pasando Dattebayo

-No te preocupes pequeños –le dijo acariciándole la cabeza –Ya veras que pronto regresaran.

-Eso espero –suspiro –Pero tengo un mal presentimiento Dattebayo.

-Seguramente es solo tu imaginación –le dijo William –Mi sobrino tiene mas vidas que un gato, ya veras que regresara convertido en el Rey pirata.

-Demo...

-La prueba no es a muerte, así que no te preocupes –le dijo el ojirojo

-Esta bien –dijo no muy convencido, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso pues sus pequeños comenzaron a llorar exigiendo la atención de su omasan (es "madre" usado para los ukes)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara lanzo una estocada directa al pecho de Sasuke, pero este, rápido y ágil como el solo, lo esquivo para luego propinarle una fuerte patada, por detrás, haciéndolo caer y perder su espada, la pelea había terminado

-¡¡Gaara!! –exclamo Sai, Temari y Kankuro

Sai fue a el e intento ayudarlo, pero este lo rechazo y se levanto con algo de dificultad

-Ganaste –le dijo a Sasuke quien sonreía con prepotencia y superioridad

-Bueno, Bueno, no hay que lamentarse –dijo Roxiel –Gaara, tu nivel de combate es ciertamente superior al de Sasuke y seguramente hubieras ganado –dijo para molestia de Sharingan –Pero… Cometiste el error de ver a otro lado… Te distrajiste un segundo y eso fue lo que te llevo a la derrota.

-No es necesario que me digas lo que ya se –dijo molesto

-Vaya niño –suspiro pesadamente la mujer

Gaara comenzó a caminar seguido de sus hermanos con claras intenciones de irse

-Aun no puede irse –dijo la rubia valkiria

-Ya Sasuke ha sido elegido para el puesto de rey –dijo Kankuro molesto –No veo razón por la que tengamos que quedarnos.

-Es necesario que el derrotado este presente –dijo la mujer para molestia del pelirrojo.

-Bien… -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, realmente no quería quedarse, se sentía algo mareado y con deseos de vomitar

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio por uso minutos, hasta que uno de los miembros de la hermandad comenzó a hablar

-Felicidades Sasuke el rojo... Sharingan, nuestro nuevo rey -dijo un hombre algo anciano, sus cabellos blancos, arrugas y marcas de edad lo delataban -Como tu madre y tu abuelo antes que ella, te has convertido en nuestro rey...

-Si embargo... hay un problema -hablo una mujer de largo cabello negro recogido en un peinado típico japonés, su rostro estaba pintado de blanco y sus labios de rojo, vestía un Haori negro con dos espadas japonesas (katanas) a cada lado de la cintura.

-¿Que problema? -pregunto Sasuke sumamente molesto de tener que seguir viendo a ese grupo de imbéciles como el los llamaba

-Uno de tus tripulantes nos ha informado que te has casado con un ingles y que te ha dado dos hijos –hablo otro pirata, un hombre de aspecto musculoso, ojos y cabello lila en tono serio – ¿Pertenece a la nobleza Inglesa?

Sasuke, Gaara y Sai los miraron algo confundido por aquella pregunta

-Si –respondo el actual rey

-¿Que rango tiene? -pregunto otro hombre, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rojo, sus ojos eran verdes

-Es el hijo del actual rey

Los 7 comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos

-¿Hay algo de malo en que Sasuke este con un príncipe? –pregunto Kakashi

-Mucho –dijo el anciano que parecía ser el líder

-Explíquense –ordeno Roxiel.

-Rosa Negra… Seguramente tu no eres consiente de esta ley y por ello, es natural que Sharingan tampoco –dijo la mujer del Haori –Esta ley no ha sido usada desde hace muchas generaciones, tantas que solo nosotros, los miembros de la hermandad la recordamos

-Vayan al grano –dijo Gaara molesto

-Esta ley fue hecha por el quinto rey pirata –dijo el pelilila –Cuando un de sus hombres se enamoro de una princesa española y por causa de eso, por causa de eso, toda su tripulación perecieron, el se salvo por pura suerte, pero decreto esta ley para evitar que otro rey o pirata sufrieran su misma suerte…

-Decreto que por ningún motivo, pirata alguno, podría tener amoríos con miembros de la nobleza…

-Si esto…

-Llegara a ocurrir…

-La historia….

-Podría…

-Repetirse…

-Y no podemos permitirlo

-Así que…

-Tiene que dejarlo…

-¡¡Jamás!! –dijo molesto Sasuke –Escúchenme partida de idiotas, por nada del mundo dejare a mi familia –sentencio –Pueden meterse su entupida ley por el culo

-Esto es estupido –dijo Roxiel –Mi hijo y el ingles están casados, su propio hermano fue quien lo entrego a Sasuke, esa ley no tiene valides en este caso.

-La ley…

-Es la ley…

-¡Es una tontería! –dijo molesto Sai –Rojillo y Naru están casados, ustedes no tienen derecho a separarlos

-¡Silencio! –dijeron los 7 a la vez

-Nosotros solo hacemos cumplir las leyes…

-Leyes creadas por los que son elegidos como rey de los piratas

Los siete hicieron una pausa, para luego comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

-La ley dicta que aquel que se atrevió a estar con un noble debe morir junto a este

-Demo…

-Ninguno de ustedes conocía la ley

-Por tanto…

-Le daremos pasaremos esto por alto….

-Pero debe dejarlo…

-Me niego –respondió –Si para ser rey tengo que dejar a Naruto y a mis hijos…. Pues renuncio

-Me temo Rey Sharingan que no…

-Ha entendido…

-Usted no puede…

-Dejar su trono…

-Así como así…

-Por eso le estamos dando esta oportunidad…

-Déjelos…

-Y le prometemos no lastimarlos…

-¿Acaso están amenazando a mi hijo? –pregunto molesta Roxiel –Si es así, pueden guardárselo, mi hijo es el rey y como tal, si lo desea, puede estar con el ingles, al fin y al cabo es su esposo.

-Eso no importa

-Ya hemos dado nuestro veredicto

-Bien saben que ni el rey puede ir en contra de las leyes

-Yo ya he dicho mi ultima palabra… y es un "**NO**"

-Rey Sharingan…

-Si no cumple, no le damos garantía por la vida de su esposo e hijos.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –pregunto Temari

-Que ellos podrían tener un accidente…

-Después de todo… Ni su majestad ni Rosa negra pueden estar en todas partes

Sasuke apretó los puños y rechino los dientes, sabia que ellos tenían razón, si no hacia lo que ellos le decían, seguramente encontrarían la manera de matar a su familia, y si los dejaba, por lo menos tendría la seguridad que estarían vivos y a salvo.

-Bien… -dijo para luego dar la vuelta e irse

-¡Espera rojillo! –dijo Sai para luego echar a correr tras su amigo

Después de ellos Gaara y su hermano se fueron

-Roa Negra… -lo llamo Kakashi

-Adelántate… -le dijo en tono frío tratando de contener su furia, el peliplata asintió para luego irse

-Ahora… -hablo una vez se quedo sola con la hermandad -¿Quién fue el que les dijo que mi hijo estaba casado con un príncipe ingles?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –pregunto la Japonesa

-Por que lo que hizo se llama traición

-Buen punto –hablo el pelilila

-Y debe pagar esa traición –dijo la rubia

-Su nombre es Eric –Roxiel apretó los puños para tratar de contener su furia

-Gracias por la información –dijo Roxiel dándoles la espalda

-Es un pena...

-Que por tu propia ley...

-Tuvieras que dejar...

-De ser nuestra reina...

La ojiroja no les respondió, les dio la espalda y se fue hecha una furia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sasuke! –por fin Sai había podido darle alcance

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto molesto

-Hablar...

-No es con migo con quien tienes que hablar Sai –dijo mirándolo seriamente –Yo arreglare mis asuntos y tu los tuyos -dijo señalando el barco de Gaara

-¿Estarás bien?

-Vete ya –Sai sonrió

-Te debo una hermano –dijo para luego salir corriendo en busca de su pelirrojo.

-Al menos uno de los dos merece ser feliz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los hermanos estaban apunto de subir al bote que los llevaría a su embarcación.

-¡¡Matte!!

-Tal parece que tu juguete no quiere dejarte ir –dijo con burla Kankuro solo para recibir un golpe por parte de su hermana –Auch, Temari eres una salvaje

-Baka ¬¬

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sai? –pregunto Gaara con indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría.

-Esto... –dijo para luego besarlo apasionadamente –Pienses lo que pienses o digas lo que digas de lo nuestro... Yo te amo... Me importa un cacahuate que tu solo me veas como tu diversión... Te amo...

Gaara se quedo estático ante la confesión y el beso recibido, sonrió, algo tan insignificante que solo la rubia pudo darse cuenta de eso.

-Kankuro, acompáñame –le dijo Temari tomándolo por la oreja –Olvide decirle algo a Rosa Negra.

-Auch, Temari me duele suéltame –se quejo mientras ambos se alejaban dejando a la pareja solos.

-Supongo... Que... Debo irme.

Sai dio la media muleta, con intención de marcharse, pero la mano de Gaara lo detuvo, jalándolo hacia si para esta vez ser el quien lo besara

-También yo –Sai sonrió ante esto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke –lo llamo Kakashi al verlo solo en el bote -¿Y Sai?

-Seguramente no regresara con nosotros –dijo con indiferencia

-¿Y eso por que?

-Por lo visto al fin se decidió a declarársele a Gaara –Hablo Roxiel

-¿Ya lo sabias Roxiel?

-Es mas que obvio –dijo esta –Me sorprende que su autoproclamado padre no se diera cuenta –Kakashi puso ojito feliz ante esto –Eres todo un caso viejo amigo

-¿Lo esperaremos?

-Solo un rato –respondió Sasuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Em-embarazado? O.o –pregunto un traumatizado Sai -¿Co-como sucedió? O.o

-Tu sabes como sucedió Baka ¬//¬

-S-Si... Bu-bueno, yo... n-no sa-sabia que tu-tu eras, bu-bueno ya sabes nnU –Gaara lo miro como diciéndole "Cierra el pico y deja de regarla ¬¬"

-No es necesario que te preocupes –dijo Gaara desviando la mirada –Yo me encargare...

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase Gaara –le dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho –Yo te amo y también a nuestro futuro hijo... Es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, pero estoy feliz

Gaara sonrió y correspondió el abrazo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una hora...

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Sasuke

-¡¡Esperen!!

-Creí que ya no regresarías –le dijo con indiferencia Sharingan.

-Yo se que me adoras rojillo –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-¡Suéltame pedazo de animal! –le grito tratando de zafarse del agarre

-Niños, niños, si van a retozar (YoukoSaiyo: O sea tener sexo) háganlo en privado que no tengo ganas de verlos

-Madre ¬¬

-Jejeje

-Bien es hora de irnos –dijo Kakashi

-Es verdad, tengo asuntos que atender -dijo Roxiel en tono serio

-De hecho... Solo venia a despedirme

-Así que te iras con Gaara –dijo Kakashi en tono triste

Sai no le respondió, se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Gracias por todo... Otousan –dijo sonriendo –Nos veremos en algunos meses –dijo para luego salir corriendo

-Me llamo padre...

-Vamos hombre bájate de las nubes –le dijo Roxiel arrastrándolo al bote –Es mejor enfrentar esto –suspiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sasuke! –exclamo el rubio lanzándose a sus brazos -¿Qué sucede Dattebayo?

-Vamos al camarote, tenemos que hablar –le dijo en tono serio

-¿Qué sucede hermana? –le pregunto William a Roxiel

-¡¿Dónde esta Eric?! –pregunto enojada

-Aquí estoy Roxiel que... –No pudo terminar la frase ya que Rosa Negra le propino un fuerte golpe

-Tu, maldito traidor –dijo molesta -¿Por qué le dijiste a la hermandad que el ingles pertenecía a la nobleza?

-Era necesario –dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios –Si Sasuke permanecía con el podríamos estar en peligro...

Ahora fueron Kakashi y William los que lo golpearon

-Llévense a este traidor a las galeras y díganle a Ibiki y Anko que lo ayuden a estar "cómodo"

Todos miraron al castaño con pena, pues tanto Ibiki como Anko eran famosos por ser sumamente hábiles y crueles en lo que a tortura se refería

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto confundido Itachi

-Escúchenme todos el próximo que se atreva a traicionarme a mi o a mi hijo recibirán un castigo peor al que recibirá Eric –dijo el ojirojo -¡¿Entendido?!

-¡¡Si mi capitán!! –dijeron todos.

-Roxiel, ¿Ahora si nos puedes decir que paso? –le pregunto William -¿Dónde esta Sai?

-Sai ya no viajara con nosotros, se unió a la tripulación de Gaara –le respondió Kakashi

-En cuento a lo de Eric, el les dijo a la hermandad que el rubio era un príncipe ingles

-Ya veo

-¿Qué de malo hay en eso? –pregunto Itachi confundido

-Esta prohibido la unión de un pirata con un miembro de la nobleza –le respondió William

-Eso es una tontería

-Lo es

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No es justo –respondió Naruto mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Dobe, mírame a los ojos –le ordeno –Mírame... Es lo mejor para ustedes

-¡¡Yo quiero estar con tigo Dattebayo!!

-Yo también quiero estar con tigo... Te amo... Eres todo en mi vida... Y por eso debo dejarte ir...

-Sasuke...

El rubio lloro, lloro y lloro hasta pudo mas, lloro hasta que se quedo dormido, Sasuke también lloro, algo que no había hecho ni cuando su abuelo murió, lloro como un niño pequeño aferrandoce a su mas grande tesoro, temeroso de que se lo arrebataran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos meses después, el Ankoku y el halcon Rojo llegaron a puerto ingles

-Les ayudaremos a terminar la guerra que tienen con Francia –le dijo Roxiel a Cristian –Ya sabe cual es nuestro trato

-Lo se... Espero que les vaya bien

-Igualmente –le respondió seriamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te prometo que nos veremos pronto –le dijo Sasuke para luego besarlo

-Sasuke...

-No te preocupes... Vendré a verte pronto... –Acaricio su rostro con amor –No estarán solos

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así la pareja tuvo que separarse, no por que quisieran, sino, por una jugarreta cruel del destino, pero, como el mismo Rey pirata dijo... No estarían mucho tiempo separados, aun la ultima carta no había sido jugada... ¿Oh si?

Fin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bua!!!! Que crueles fuimos Buaaa!!!!

YoukoSaiyo: (con una sombrilla en mano y un impermeable) Deja de llorar ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: Buaaa!!!! Sasuke y Naruto se separaron buaaaa!!!

YoukoSaiyo: u,u (suspiro) En fin nos veremos en la secuela... Sayonara


End file.
